Dragon Ball Z: Light and Shadows
by SwanofWar
Summary: Book 2: With the pacifying of Lord Beerus, the Earth is once again safe. However, with the arrival of a mysterious child comes a warning. A cosmic villain threatens to throw the universe into chaos. The Z Fighters rise to the challenge. But to their foe, it's all just a game...
1. Chapter 1

It was like an emerald. Lord Frieza wasn't one to be dazzled, but that was the only way he could describe the planet he now orbited from his ship. It was a glowing, shimmering gem, and not even metaphorically. The sphere literally had an iridescent glow about it that made it twinkle like a star. He had heard rumors that the fabled Planet Misado produced its own energy, much like one of his warriors. Based on the readings he received from his scouter just before it had malfunctioned, those rumors were true. To top it all off, there were stories that Misado's resources were unlimited. That he also doubted. But looking at the planet with his own eyes, he was starting to wonder.

In any case, this planet should have been his a long time ago. Many soldiers had been sent here to clear out the few thousand 'pilgrims' that liked to gather here, but none of them had returned. Eventually, he had even sent a couple of officers to handle it. They too had vanished. Clearly, someone down there was meddling with his affairs. They would regret that.

Mangoda was making that nervous, grunting sound again. It was such a deep noise that the soldiers present thought it intimidating, but Frieza knew better. It was annoying. "Mangoda," Frieza stated with a slap of his tail, "I'm starting to get the distinct impression that you don't find yourself fit for this mission."

The large, imposing, yet comically balloon-like man shot his lord an immediate look. "No, Lord Frieza, of course not. I am merely preparing myself for battle."

"Battle," Frieza scoffed, reaching out and touching the viewport as if taking Misado into his hand, "Do you really expect _me_ to be taxed?"

"N…no, of course not." He rubbed his fat hands together, turning to the side. "It's just…if I may be frank, Lord Frieza, I'm not certain there's really anyone down there."

"Ha," the universe's self-declared emperor snorted, "Just because the planet is causing our sensors to fail doesn't mean the pilgrims don't _exist_. We have reports."

"I don't mean the pilgrims, Lord." The emerald atmosphere of the planet shimmered against his swollen skin. "There are…stories about this planet. They say it is sacred to the gods. They also say that…the planet will _devour_ the unworthy."

"Mangoda, I am surprised at you," Frieza admonished, "I never knew you to be swept away by _fairy tales_."

"I'm not," he protested, holding up his hands as his face pinched with concern, "It's just…what could kill Charee and Cocanet?"

"That," Frieza snapped with vivid annoyance, "Is what we are here to find out."

"Lord Frieza," called the soldier at the helm, "We are preparing to descend into the planet's atmosphere."

"Proceed," Frieza commanded. His tail rippled and struck the deck again. "I intend to have this over with quickly and to bring back the offender's head on a stake." The disk-shaped ship began its descent through the shimmering atmosphere. Everyone gave a startled cry as the ship started to shake and even Frieza widened his eyes slightly in bewilderment. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"I don't know," said the helmsman, rapidly pushing buttons, "Our trajectory is correct…no malfunction in the thrusters…it's like the atmosphere is _pushing against us_."

"Well whatever it is, _deal with it_ ," Frieza barked, steadying himself against the edge of the viewport.

"I'm trying!" the helmsman cried as the ship shook more violently.

Mangoda looked down at the planet and all the blood left his face. "Lord Frieza…"

"Enough!" Frieza demanded, raising his voice to a dangerous level, "The next person to offer me any pointless whimpering will suffer—" He was stopped by a feeling he wasn't familiar with. Pain. Frieza's jaw hung as his vision distorted and he slowly looked down to see a beautiful, thick thorned vine sticking straight through him. Magenta blood dripped down his legs and tail from the wound and he had to touch it to believe it.

The ship was silent and he soon knew why. Looking around him, he saw that every single one of his men, including his officer Mangoda, had be pierced and completely cored out by the vines. Furthermore, vines slithered and drilled their way through the ship, breaking it into pieces and pulling it down toward the planet. Frieza reached out a hand and cried out with rage as the bodies of his men were pulled from the ship and dragged by the vines into the planet's atmosphere.

To his further horror, the vines then dared to start pulling _him_ in, the last pieces of his ship disintegrating behind him. He screamed with rage and broke the vine pulling him. But no sooner had he done so then ten more vines grabbed him, impaling him in several more places across his body. Frieza thrashed and continued to scream, his armor shattering from the strain.

The planet pulsed. " _Frieza_ ," spoke a chorus of voices, including a female one in his mind, " _Prince of the Kold Clan and scourge to many, cease your struggle. It is over._ "

"What's this?!" cried Frieza, eyes wide, "Who are you?!"

" _We are Misado. You have spent your life soaked in the ways of evil. You may not exist here. You must perish._ "

"Misado?" he demanded, "You have named yourself after the planet?"

" _No. We are Misado._ "

"The planet? More likely a group of crazed fanatics. Release me at once!"

" _We will not. But do not be afraid. Your evil will be destroyed and you will be reborn as one of us_." His mind flashed with images of gorgeous landscapes of plants, animals, and shimmering beings. " _We will save you from the terrors of Hell. You will find new life free from evil. All suffering will end. You will exist in peace in your next life as part of us_."

Frieza's fingers dug into the vines as every vein on his body showed and shook with rage. "You would dare try to claim Lord Frieza as your own?! Insolent worms, I will not allow it!" Terrible dark red power glowed around him, burning hot like fire. His body shattered like glass and became large, destroying the vines around him and sealing all his wounds. He narrowed his eyes down at the emerald world. "So…you really are the planet itself?"

" _We are Misado_."

More vines reached up from the planet, stretching toward him like arms. "Very well, Misado. You have defied me for the last time and stolen what is rightfully mine! Surrender yourself to me or you will suffer for your defiance!"

Even more vines ascended from the atmosphere. " _We are Misado. Good does not falter. And neither shall we._ "

He thrust up his hand and formed a giant purple ball. "Then _die_!"

The ball hurled toward the planet and he watched with anger and anticipation. The vines changed course in an instant, wrapping the attack in a giant ball of green and absorbing the explosion. Frieza ground his teeth with frustration and hurled more attacks down. The plant life deflected or absorbed it all and resumed its path for him. Unable to pierce him this time, the vines wrapped and entangled him, digging in thorns.

He did the unthinkable. He transformed again. In his new, hideous, elongated form, he focused his attack on the vines instead of the planet itself. He cut, slashed, and burned, destroying the vines long before they could come anywhere near him. But then, to his disbelief, the atmosphere seemed to open up like a great maw. He forced himself to stop breathing as the air suddenly became toxic and tapped into his internal oxygen instead. An energy storm formed around him and began to strike him with bolts of lightning powerful enough to destroy worlds. The blows knocked him around like a pinball so he could hardly keep track of himself.

The vines came again. But this time, instead of grabbing him directly, they started to weave themselves into a cage around him. The lightning kept him off balance while the prison grew. He tried to block or avoid the attacks, but they were just too fast. He knew he had one last trick, but he didn't want to use it. It was insulting. But as the cage started to close, he knew he had no choice. He bellowed with rage so much that the planet shook with it.

As his glorious final form solidified, he looked down at Misado with hate. "I am Lord Frieza, destroyer of worlds! No mere planet may defy me! And since you refuse to be mine, you can taste oblivion!"

He formed a blast so large, no size seemed to be big enough. The vines tried to crush it as it formed, but his will was stronger. It grew so large it was like a moon. Only then did he chuck it down at the planet. The shimmering beings he had seen before in his vision leapt into the atmosphere and gathered under it, pressing against it to try to push it back. He watched their struggle with glee as they were each gradually swallowed by it and the volley resumed its course. The attack ate into the planet slowly as Misado tried to defend itself. It made its way to the core and Frieza spread his arms in glorious laughter as it all exploded.

 _…_ _Goku…even worse than this…come to us…_

Goku dug his head out from under the pillow and sat up, blinking with bewilderment at the familiar setting of his bedroom. "…Huh."

Nearly an hour later, when Chi-Chi awoke, he was still there, leaning back on his elbow and his brow lowered in thought. Chi-Chi looked at him in wonderment. She almost _never_ saw him when she woke up. He always got up super early in the morning to train in the forest, collect wood for the fire, and hunt, gather, and fish for food for their table. It had been so long since she had witnessed him half naked in the morning light, it set her heart aflutter like she was a young girl again.

"Goku," she asked, "What are you still doing here? Is something wrong? You're not sick, are you?"

"Hm?" he said, looking at her as she interrupted his thoughts, "Oh no, Chi-Chi, I'm fine. I just had a really interesting dream last night and I can't stop thinking about it."

"A dream interesting enough to keep your from your training?" she remarked with shock. She pushed her messy morning hair from her face and scooted closer to him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me about it!"

"Hm? Oh, okay."

He described the strange dream to her in detail, which was easy since it had been so vivid. Though, Chi-Chi had to admit she didn't care so much about the details as just listening to him talk. It wasn't often he stopped to just have a conversation with her either. He was like a spastic child, always zipping about from one activity to the next, never able to sit still more than a few minutes. Her cheeks warm with delight at this rare occurrence, she slipped her hand over the back of his.

"Anyhow, I got this strange feeling like I was supposed to get something out of it," Goku explained, "Grandpa did used to say that sometimes dreams meant things. But I'm just not really sure."

"Sounds like just a silly nightmare to me," Chi-Chi replied with a dismissive wave.

"Really? You sure?" Goku asked, "Cause it didn't really feel like a nightmare to me…"

"Oh don't worry about it! I'm just so glad to have you here, Goku. Feels like we're hardly ever alone like this. Isn't it romantic?"

"Huh?" he blinked, "I mean…if you think so."

She cuddled his arm. "I feel like I could stay like this all day! In fact…" Goku stared with confusion as she bolted to the doorway and looked around like she was hunting for a thief. She shut the door behind her and giggled. "It's okay! Goten is still asleep. We might actually have some time!"

"Time…?" he asked, "Time for what?"

She giggled some more. "Oh you're so adorable when you're oblivious." She came at him with her fingers twitching. "Let me show you…!" She dove into the bed and threw the blanket over them both.

"WWWWWWOAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku screamed, the bed leaping into the air and jostling, "CHI-CHI, DON'T GRAB ME THERE! THAT'S REALLY—AAAHH! YOU KNOW THAT MAKES ME—OOH!" He emerged from the blanket holding her close. "Oh I get it! You want to do _that_! I guess…sure! Why not? Do you want me to massage you first?"

"Goku," she beamed, letting one of her pajama straps fall, "You do whatever you want."

"Okay!" he smiled and pulled them under the blanket again.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Whenever Zenya's sun reached its peak, its light gleamed off the temple's icon. It shone and glittered across the curves on the ying and yang, reminding all who looked upon it of the sacred importance of balance in the universe. No matter where one stood in the Libra Temple grounds, one could see it high on the temple arch, reminding them all of their mission. Every morning, Headmaster Choth would have the initiates gather in the garden and gaze upon it. He would remind them that if ever they felt chaos taking hold of them within that they need only look upon the icon to find their center again.

And it wasn't just true for initiates. Even after years of being a master, Ginness still found himself meditating upon the arch and finding comfort in all that it represented. The symmetry, the whimsy, the beauty, all the temple's designs reflected what balance brought both the individual and the universe they lived in. Even as clouds filled Zenya's skies and the icon lost its gleam, Ginness still found himself just as captivated and comforted by its presence.

Which was an impressive feat, since Sammich had just stuffed a fifth soufflé into his mouth and was chewing loudly again. This was quickly followed by finger-licking, an effeminate gesture that produced even more annoying sounds. Visually, at least, it was slightly more appealing. Sammich had a strange, robust figure that made him look like a fat, jolly woman. Between his large lips and thick, curly hair, for the longest time Ginness had been convinced he actually _was_ a woman. That was until an embarrassing encounter in the temple's bathhouse.

Sammich brushed the crumbs off his black cloak and this time summoned a twelve-foot long loaf of bread which he proceeded to feed into his enormous mouth. The clacking of his teeth finally got to him and Ginness's skin turned from blue to light yellow. His glowing violet eyes fell on his fellow monk with a rumbling growl deep in his chest cavity.

"Sammich," he said, his voice that of a pitbull, "Will you stop eating?"

Sammich shoved the last of the loaf into his mouth and closed it to chew and look at Ginness. "Why? Did you need something, dear?"

Ginness turned a little darker yellow. He disliked Sammich's pet names, but he reminded himself it was only Sammich's way of being friendly. "You have been eating nearly non-stop for two days. It is making me…angry."

"Oh," he said brightly, reaching up through the pillars where Ginness leaned and grasping his broad shoulders, "Well then please, be angry about it. You should indulge in your vice more often. Your karma could use some polishing."

The yellow started to fade back into blue. "My karma is stable."

"More like _stale_ ," Sammich admonished, "Come now. Express yourself." He pointed to his chubby face. "How about you break my nose?"

"No," he quietly growled.

"It'll do you a lot of good!" he encouraged. He summoned a big bowl of chips and shook it around. "See? It's gonna be _really_ loud and _crunchy_. Doesn't that get under your skin?"

"Yes," he flatly replied.

"We're all friends and comrades here, Ginness," Sammich kindly reminded, "I'm the perfect person for you to indulge your sin upon." He tossed a handful of the chips into the air and opened his mouth.

The snack never landed on his tongue. Instead, a fist that did not belong to Ginness struck Sammich in his fat cheek and sent him flying down the steps. The bowl clattered in a mess on the tile and a black boot stamped it into crumbs. Aggs' glowing violet eyes glared through the green hair that covered half his face. "I can't summon food that delicious. I don't see why you should get to enjoy yourself like that when I can't."

Sammich flopped to his feet, his cheek red and swollen. "Bravo, Aggs! Thank you for helping me make that point so well!"

"No problem," Aggs grunted, shutting the one visible eye, the rest of his expression cloaked by his hair and mask. He gave Ginness a tart look. "You make a bad example for the initiates, you know. They'll never understand the nature of balance if they look to you."

With no nose to snort with, the air fluttered out Ginness's ears. "You've been making failed attempts at understanding me, Aggs, ever since I dragged you here by the hair ten years ago." He cracked a little smile. "Keep trying."

"Oh you don't have to tempt me," Aggs assured with challenge, "I don't need encouragement to maintain _my_ karma. In fact, you could say you inspire me, Ginness. I've wanted your strength for my own since the moment I met you." He chuckled cruelly and shrugged. "In that sense, you're good for something, I guess."

"Ooh, very good!" Sammich clapped, hiking up his cloak as he climbed the stairs, "Ginness, dear, he just insulted you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Ginness grunted indifferently and placed his wide brimmed, woven hat over his bald head, shadowing most his face as he resumed gazing upon the temple's icon. That's when the tremors started. The entire temple shook, causing monks to pause and initiates to murmur with fright. Headmaster Choth stood up from his meditation with certainty, looking out from his tower's window. He pulled back his hood and his green antennae raised. The tremors got worse and Ginness grunted, losing his balance and forced to take a knee. Aggs fared worse. He stumbled and would have fallen from the walkway to the ground below had Ginness not seized him by the cape and hauled him back up.

"I can fly, you know," Aggs complained.

"Quiet," Ginness ordered.

Sammich's jaws hung wide open, his voice warbling with horror. Ginness tipped his head back just in time to see an enormous crack work its way up the great arch and split the temple's icon in half. A hue of red flushed through his skin and he gasped, grabbing his left wrist as a hot pain shot through his middle finger. His narrow violet eyes widened as he saw the ring he wore – a thick, red band carved from a single ruby – glow violently. It came as no surprise when he saw Aggs and Sammich suffered the same, each of their ruby rings lit.

"No," he growled, "It can't be."

"The Chamber of Seals!" cried a monk from across the grounds, running with all his might, "One of the Doors is being forced open!"

Aggs, Ginness, and Sammich all looked at each other and immediately bolted. They climbed with all the fury of madmen, cutting through passageways until they reached the underground chambers where few tread. All the Doors maintained their serenity, perfectly still and unaffected by the terrible shaking. All, that was, except one. It was the largest of them all, bound in hundreds of red cords and plastered with paper wards of various kinds. The double doors had already opened a crack, pushing forcefully against the ropes. Many of the paper wards had already ripped free and were scattered across the floor.

A sound emerged from the narrow opening. Deep, labored breathing. Sammich grunted with determination and slammed his hands together. Moving his arms through the air like water, he formed a floating magical circle and charged forward, slamming it against the opening door. "She who stands between things, hear my prayer!" Sammich cried as he sweated, "Seal the Door on my foe and keep him there!"

Melodious, angry laughter emerged from the door. "My cousin isn't going to save you, _fatso_."

Sammich threw a look over his shoulder and Aggs and Ginness charged forward, slamming their palms against the magic circle and enlarging it. "By the tollman far below!" the two chanted together, "Delight in my misdeeds and let him not pass!"

" _Or_ my great uncle," the voice retorted.

The Door shook and a pulse of power blew the paper wards free. A loud groan vibrated through the red cords and the topmost one snapped. Ginness gritted his teeth and watched helplessly as one by one, faster and faster, the cords all broke, ripping and spewing threads from top to bottom. The magic circle exploded and they were all blown back, tumbling onto the marble floor. The dark void beyond the Door gaped open before them and they all watched as the small silhouette of a woman approached.

"You jerks," said a high, cute voice, "You should know better than to keep a g—" The silhouette changed to that of a tall, muscular man. "Guy like me waiting," finished a deep, sultry voice.

A flash of gold and Sammich cried out, a hand sunk deep into his stomach. He blubbered with resistance as his flesh turned black, climbing up his body and making him swell.

"No!" Ginness cried, reaching out, "Sammich, fight it!"

"UWAAAAAH!" Sammich screamed, his mouth open wide. His body lurched like he was going to vomit and a bright blue soul leapt from his mouth.

A golden hand, shiny like the purest metal, seized the soul out the air and brought it close, the light of it catching a jagged smile. The other hand withdrew from the body and the darkness left Sammich. Eyes white and empty, Sammich's body just stood there, breathing and motionless. The figure holding the soul stepped out of the void and the torchlight of the Chamber of Seals shone across four golden arms, a handsome, seemingly perfect golden torso, and a pair of golden horns.

"Ah, Sammich," said the being to the squirming soul in his uppermost right hand, "Do you remember what I said when you all locked me away? I certainly do. I admit, I'm a little nervous. After all, I've never tried doing this before…" His tongue stretched through his smile and slowly drew up the side of the soul. The soul recoiled with horror and the being gasped with delight. "That…that is delicious!" He licked it again. "Mmm! It's too bad I promised I would never consume a soul, because I could eat you up right now! Ah, but what's the harm in a little taste, am I right? After all…" He dangled the soul by its wispy edges before him and the being's red eyes flashed, the white turning black. "You're too despicable to add to my collection…!"

"You bastard," snarled Aggs, getting to his feet, "Let him go, demon!"

"Aggs," Ginness cautioned, "Be quiet." He got to his feet and looked at the golden being squarely. "How did you break free?"

"I figured you'd know," the fiend admonished. He appeared in front of him, his face shifting as the whites returned to his eyes, and wiggled a naked, right little finger before Ginness. "How did it happen? Did she trip on the temple steps? Get eaten by a bake-kujira? Please tell me it was something embarrassing like that."

Ginness's eyes widened. "Of _course_ …"

The demon appeared by Sammich's body and snatched the ruby band off his thumb. "And speaking of breaking seals." He flipped the ring into the air like a coin and caught it between his teeth. The ring cracked and shattered as the demon crunched down on it. The ruby band on the demon's lower left thumb also shattered.

Ginness took a step back, knowing the others would be there any moment, knowing that reinforcements were their only hope. Unfortunately, Aggs didn't know that. He summoned a pair of tasseled swords and charged at the four-armed demon. The golden being simply stretched out one of his arms, and pressed his upheld middle and index finger to Aggs's forehead. A red rune flashed and the floor swallowed up Aggs' legs. He cried out in pain and lost his grip on his swords. Only then did the being look at him. "And who are _you_ supposed to be? The tragic lackey that I'm meant to squash before the big boys get here?" He shrugged with two of his hands and shook his head. "Please. How petty."

Aggs looked up at him fearlessly through his green hair. "I am Master Aggs of the Libra Monks."

"What?" the demon laughed and pinched Aggs' cheeks, "How could this adorable little boy be one of the seven masters?" He spotted the ring on Aggs' right index. "Aha! A transference. So poor old Peckles bought it while I was gone? That's a shame. The question is…" He eyed Ginness slyly. "Why wasn't a transference done for _her_ , hmm…? Unless…" He gasped and pressed his lower, left hand to his chest. "Oh! My heart. Did you not realize she was dead? Poor blue boy."

Ginness growled.

Aggs slowly worked his hand into the folds of his tunic, eyeing Ginness searchingly as he tried to retrieve one of his shielding scrolls. Ginness tried to warn him with a little shake of his head, but the demon seized Aggs' wrist first. "I'm sorry," the demon said, leaning into his personal space, "I'm sure they told you all about me, but I'm certain they didn't do a very good job. I'm hard to describe, after all."

"Not really," Aggs boldly disagreed, "You filthy demon."

The whites of the being's eyes turned black again and he ripped him out of the floor by the front of his shirt. "You're going to regret that." Ginness was helpless to stop him as the monster ripped off Aggs' mask and clapped his mouth over his. Aggs may have never met this being before, but he knew what this meant. In a panic, he resorted to his base instincts and struck out at the demon with his fists. The golden being caught the attack easily with two of his arms and held him until Aggs' grew limp with submission. He dropped him and a red, swirling X formed on Aggs' forehead. "Now," the demon leered over him, "My pretty boy. What shall I do with you?"

"Xiuzi!" Ginness shouted, turning a little green, "She's alive!"

The golden being grew still.

"She…she did die but…she was brought back to life."

Xiuzi brought his long, silky black hair over his shoulder and stroked it, tracing a finger across the tattered, red ribbon that once kept it neat. "My dear, sweet girl…" He flew at Ginness and jammed his hand deep into his chest, lifting him up as the darkness swarmed up his flesh. "Tell me then, blue boy…" he viciously grinned, "Where is my girlfriend?"

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Her tail wrapped around the leg of the chair, Justiciar Nettelish sat gazing at the sadistic grin of Prince Vegeta, proud in his PTO armor and glaring smugly through his scouter. She wished they had updated the photo on his prisoner profile, mostly for the selfish reason of wanting something nicer to look at. As they had all learned a year ago when Vegeta had been captured by the Justice fleet, the saiyan prince wasn't the villain he had once been. He was by no means a saint, but in many ways a hero. Of course, convincing the Justice and the galaxy they represented of that had been no easy task. As she had heard it, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku, had come to Vegeta's defense and with his backing, the prince had proven himself worthy of redemption.

Of course, it hadn't been easy. Not everyone had wanted to forgive Vegeta, least of all the Justice's former leader, Nevrrest. The last of a race Vegeta had once destroyed, Nevrrest had done everything in her power to destroy Vegeta. She had even gone so far as to betray her own allies. The Justice had nearly been ruined due to Nevrrest's actions, but thanks to her defeat by Goku and Vegeta and the efforts the members of the Justice had made since then, they had not only survived the crisis but flourished in its wake.

Nevrrest was banished to a distant planet under constant watch by Goku, who they had made an honorary justiciar as thanks for his help in exposing Nevrrest. As for Vegeta, his prison sentence had been nulled and he was placed on probation and returned to his family. Nettelish liked to look over his prisoner file every once in a while as a source of inspiration. If the vicious prince of the saiyans could be saved, then so could the galaxy from the dark era Frieza had once brought.

In the hopes of that, the Justice had spent the last year turning itself into far more than just a space prison. They had expanded on their crisis aid department, creating several new factory vessels for the production of medicine, tools, clothes, and even a small agricultural vessel for raising livestock and growing crops – all things that many troubled worlds could use to rebuild. The population of their minimum security vessel Prison Ship 1 had more than doubled in the past year. Further, the newly dubbed Representative Core made certain that the cruelty to prisoners than had existed during Nevrrest's era would never occur again.

All in all, thanks to Goku, Vegeta, and the dragon balls, Nettelish and her fellow justiciars had been able to do a lot of good for the universe.

"But you know it's not enough," said an accusing voice.

"What?" said Nettelish, looking up. But no one was there. She was alone in her room.

But then the floor opened up. Rising from the depths, many wispy, black hands seized her and dragged her down. Nettelish screamed and struggled against them, but it was no good. Her body dissolved like ash around her and the air turned to terrible ice, wrapping around her and freezing her soul.

"You don't deserve to be alive," continued the voice, "Breet the Merciless!"

Nettelish gasped, sitting upright in a cold sweat at her desk. She blinked several times as she saw the image of Prince Vegeta on her computer. "Dozed off again, Nettelish," she scolded herself, "You're working yourself too hard." She rubbed at her eyes and grabbed her cloak off her bed, covering her long, forked saiyan hair in the hood and wrapping her tail around her waist as she buttoned her cloak shut. Her mask fitted over her mouth, she left her quarters to seek out her office where she could get some real work done.

Back before the time she was murdered, the Justice had been a small, fragile thing – like an infant brought into the world before term. The members of their fleet were hopeful, but wary, unsure of the future in the wake of Frieza's defeat. But now as Nettelish walked the halls of their flagship, the mighty Hammer, it was quite a different place. The halls bustled with activity, almost like a city, and people carried themselves with purpose and pride. They had brought down the remnants of Frieza's empire and survived both the incursion of the shape shifter Un and the betrayal of former Justiciar Nevrrest. Of course, they still had a lot of growing to do, but for the first time since anyone could remember, a future filled with hope seemed certain.

"Grand Arbiter!" an astute voice called out to her.

Nettelish cringed a little internally even before she turned to see the tiny, barely over knee-high woman approaching. With pale yellow skin, cute curly brown hair, and thin antennae protruding from her forehead, Representative Flutterbee looked like some cherry-cheeked pixie. But anyone who knew her knew she was anything but. The tiny lady was a tyrannical advocate for her clients, most of which were prisoners aboard Prison Ship Five, Six, and Seven, all of which housed the worst and most dangerous criminals the Justice had ever captured. Even as her boss, Nettelish was slightly intimidated by her.

"Representative Flutterbee," Nettelish greeted her and kept walking, forcing her to follow, "How many I help you?"

"I need your support," Flutterbee stated, somehow keeping up with Nettelish's stride. She handed her a tablet. "They're trying to issue an additional restraint on my client. It's unacceptable."

Nettelish slid her gloved finger up and down the tablet, her glowing violet eyes flicking as she reviewed the information. "The Guardian Core makes a good case. It says that in the last incident your client broke his ribs so badly that he nearly impaled his own heart."

"It's discrimination," Flutterbee shot back with vigor, "My client needs to be reconditioned, not have one of the few rights he has left taken away."

"As I understood it, that particular client has refused consoling."

Flutterbee made a sour face like she'd just been slapped. "We're working on that."

Nettelish stopped and held the tablet back down to her. "I suggest you keep working on it. You need more pull for your case."

Flutterbee took the tablet and pinched her face harder. "With all due respect, ma'am, that's why I came to you."

"Take it to the Grand Warden." Nettelish resumed walking. "Maybe you'll be able to negotiate something with him."

Flutterbee sighed bitterly. "Thank you for your time, ma'am…"

As Nettelish continued on her way, she couldn't help but think as she often did how only a layer of thin, black fabric stood between the members of the Justice and her secret. Until recently, not even her closest friends within the Justice knew the truth – that she was a saiyan and a former member of the PTO, not much different from most the criminals they had captured. She tried not to think of it herself. After all, when she had become a libra monk, she had cast off her old life and taken a new name, as was the order's tradition. It didn't matter what was under the robes. She wasn't a saiyan monster. She was a libra monk and a leader of the Justice. She need only look at her glowing violet eyes and fusion neck band to remember that.

Yet, when she came to the turn where her office lay in one direction and the Hammer's training center in the other, her heart caught fire and she took the latter path. The closer to the training suite she got, the faster she walked until she felt her feet leave the ground and she flew into the open doorway. She flipped the access into 'OCCUPIED' and removed her fusion band, sealing it into a safe as she stepped out onto the training floor. The panels under her boots lit and several training bots activated.

She challenged herself as she always did, pushing up the difficulty of the bots to max setting, turning on hostile environment controls to strain her body. She sweated and bled, her heart racing and burning hotter. She may have shut away her past, but this was one thing she could not deny – her warrior's heart. She could have spent all day in the training center and even more, but sadly with all the work she had to do she could only put it off for so long. A few hours passed and she ended the battle simulation, her robes slightly tattered and frayed on the edges.

She stretched out her fingers and whispered a spell as she left the floor, mending her robes before collecting her fusion band from the safe and returning it to her neck. Begrudgingly, she headed back toward her office. She was distracted, however, as she heard the shrill, nasal voice of her colleague and friend, Justiciar Laswe, coming from another hall.

"This is ridiculous. I've never been so embarrassed in my _life_ ," he snapped.

Nettelish peeked around the corner to see his non-humanoid, translucent frame puffed with irritation – his thin, insect-like wings buzzing loudly as he hovered down the hall and his stretchy tail wound into a tight, little ball amidst his many legs. Nettelish had noticed ever since the events a year ago, Laswe had started wearing some of his royal adornments again, garments he had thrown off when the Sixth Prince of the Ponachi Moons had left his home when he was still an adolescent. Today his waist was wrapped in layers of beaded gems and he had cuffs of precious metals and stones on his shoulders and wrists as well.

It didn't take her long to observe what was irking him so. Following alongside was the bright and perky Master Marshal Ai Amor, a glamourous little warrior with pink skin and red hair and eyes. As usual, in addition to her black uniform with the red insignia and markings of the Marshal Core, Ai was always seen sporting a pink and white jacket and a gold belt with a big heart-shaped gem on it.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Grand Marshal," Ai was saying as she clenched a fist vigorously, "I thought my team put on an excellent performance today!"

"It's not a _performance_!" Laswe squawked, "That's what you don't seem to get!"

Ai pressed a finger deep into her cheek. "But we successfully capture all the Bubblehead Bandits."

"Yeah, and then you had your entire team dance in front of the Prime Minister of Suddsis and had the bandits sing an _apology_ _song_!"

"It was to uplift the spirits of the people they had tormented!" Ai assured, upholding a finger, "And personally, I think the prime minster was touched. And besides, synchronized dance is a time honored tradition of the Justice Patrol and I think it should be upheld."

"It's not the Justice Patrol!" Laswe howled at her, hovering higher above her, "How the _hell_ did you get promoted to the rank of master without getting that right?!"

"Well, you know," Ai giggled, rubbing the back of her head, "The Justice, Galactic Patrol, it's pretty much the same thing, right?"

He stared at her. " _NO!_ " He thrashed his arms about. "It's just _The Justice_. _The Justice_!"

"But, I mean, we are a division of the Galatic Patrol…or wait, you said they're a division of Justice." She laughed and patted his back. "Sorry, sir, I forgot that."

"NO! NO-NO-NO-AND-NO!" He grabbed a fistful of her shirt. " _The_ Justice. Say it with me. _The Justice_."

"But why do you want me to say that?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is this code talk?"

"You know what? Just get out. Go on break or…something. Just get out of my hair."

"But," she blinked, "You don't have any hair."

"It's an expression!" he shrieked, "Just go!"

"You know, sir," she said sympathetically, "You really shouldn't let your job stress you out so much. But, I know you endure because you must." She clapped her heels together and saluted. "I will take my leave now, sir! Justice Patrolman out!"

" _Hrmmnrrffmmrrrnnr_ ," Laswe grumbled, glaring as she sauntered off.

Nettelish giggled and Laswe spotted her, blushing with embarrassment. "An apology song?" she asked with amusement.

"Yeah, you can laugh," Laswe remarked, folding his arms, "But you should have seen it. How is the Justice supposed to maintain respect in the eyes of the galaxy when one of my top people can't even act professional?"

"Oh she's very professional," Nettelish disagreed. Her glowing eyes squinted as she cracked a grin under her mask. "For a _Justice Patrolman_."

"She's an idiot," Laswe retorted and then grumbled, "Unfortunately, she's one of the best people I have. Her work is flawless."

"I know. I've seen some of her combat footage. It's very impressive, especially for someone who was self-taught. Her style is…unorthodox—"

"You mean humiliating," Laswe corrected.

"But she gets the job done. And she has a very strong sense of justice, which is essential to the work we do."

"Trying to work with her is like instructing a shark how to perform ballet." He unraveled and stretched his tail as he snorted. "And I used to think _Goku_ was dumb." He glanced at Nettelish. "Say, speaking of our Honorary Justiciar, haven't heard from the guy in a while. He had any chats with you lately?"

Nettelish abruptly felt her cheeks involuntarily turn pink. "I…no. I haven't spoken to him in some time, as a matter of fact. Maybe you should ask Oom'Bagu."

"Nah, I was just curious," Laswe shrugged, "I just miss him sometimes. Hell, I'd almost like to go visit him on my time off if it wasn't for…" His expression darkened. "Well. Who he's guarding."

Nettelish regarded Laswe gently. No one had taken Nevrrest's betrayal harder than him. While they had all considered Nevrrest their friend, to Laswe she had been more than that. She had been his mentor, the person he had aspired to be like. He'd idolized her. And in many ways, he was following in her footsteps even still as Grand Marshal and the new figurehead of the Justice.

Nettelish rested her hand on his shoulder. "You're better than her," she reminded him, "Better than she ever was."

Laswe managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Her hand was yanked off his shoulder as vines snatched her wrist. Nettelish gasped as she was turned about and found herself staring at Misado – or rather, its avatar. Back in the time of Nevrrest's leadership, the avatar of the sacred planet Misado had been no more than an ever-changing mass of plants and vines with no retainable shape. For years, the avatar had served as one of the six justiciars, until it had been destroyed by Nevrrest when Misado had tried to protect Vegeta.

The one that had grown in its place was still composed of the same material as the last one, but held a more consistent, relatable shape. Its center was composed of a humanoid-like torso, head and neck, even had the semblance of a face, the stumps of arms and legs expanding out into moving and changing leaves, flowers, and vines. It even had glowing green lights in the face that gave the sense of eyes that now gazed at Nettelish with intensity.

"Come to us," Misado stated, its voice like a multitude of winds echoing through glass.

"What?" Nettelish asked.

Misado pulled her closer. "Come _back to us_ ," it insisted.

"Misado?" Laswe asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Return!" Misado demanded with frustration and released her, flowing down the hall with haste.

The two stared after the Grand Judge as it departed. "What was that all about?" Laswe asked.

Nettelish's forehead wrinkled with consternation. "…I don't know."

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

If you're coming to my writing for the first time, I strongly suggest you read the book prior to this story: Dragon Ball Z: A Good Man. While I have designed this story to be enjoyed with or without the previous work, I believe you will get a lot more value out of it if you read AGM first.

Second, I have an important statement for all my readers. This fanfiction series was almost entirely planned out after the movie Battle of Gods came out and was finished polishing by the time Resurrection F came out. Because of that, this series **does not follow the Super timeline**. While some elements of RF are included, this series is not a DBS fanfiction, but a DBZ. All the source material comes from the DBZ English Dub and a small handful of the DBZ movies.

Thus, **please do not ask me when I will be including "_" from DBS because chances are I'm not**. Any resemblance to the DBS series is purely coincidental, as I personally do not watch, follow, or support DBS content.

Essentially, my expanded universe is its own DB timeline, just as are the movies, the manga, GT, and Super.

That said, please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Goten woke up that morning to discover his mother wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast, as she usually was that time of day. The door to his parent's bedroom was shut and he could hear giggling inside. He thought about going inside to ask when breakfast was ready, but he realized this was a rare chance to skip his morning chores. Without even getting dressed, he slipped out the front door into the mountaintop wilderness that surrounded their home. Gleeful in his mischief, he sought out the friends he had made the other day.

They were a couple of bear cubs and they were already waiting for him by the tree he usually met them at. The mother bear looked up as he approached, grumbled a little, and resumed foraging for berries. She had been very displeased with Goten when he had first befriended her cubs, but after several failed attempts to kill him she had eventually given up and begrudgingly allowed the relationship.

Goten was playfully wrestling with the bear cubs when he spotted the emerald light streaking across the sky. "Whoa," he remarked, his wide, curious eyes following the object as it descended in a blaze through the clouds and struck the mountainside.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Of all the romantic activities Chi-Chi had introduced him to since their marriage, Goku liked kissing best of all. It was almost like eating – only instead of putting food in his stomach, he was tasting Chi-Chi's sweet lips and skin. Second on that list was holding her. He liked feeling her warmth and how she moved when she was pressed against him. Goku was enjoying both these things beneath their blankets when a force shook their home so violently that both of them were tossed clean out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ah!" Chi-Chi screamed, poking her head out from under the blanket, "Are we under attack?!"

"You think?" Goku asked excitedly, sticking his head out as well, "Maybe I should go look!"

"No wait, forget I said that!" she piped, grabbing his cheeks and turning his head back, "I'm sure it's just an earthquake!"

The bedroom door burst open. "Dad!" Goten shouted, "You gotta check this out! Something fell from the sky and landed in our backyard!"

"Goten!" Chi-Chi barked, glaring at him, "What have I told you about knocking?!"

"Sorry, Mom," Goten apologized and again eagerly looked at his dad, "But seriously, it's made a _huge_ hole and it's glowing! I think it's got some kind of energy coming from it."

At the word 'energy,' Goku was lost to Chi-Chi entirely. "Really? Wait for me, Goten, I'll be right there." He got out from under the blanket and retrieved a folded gi from the closet. "You coming too, Chi-Chi?"

"What?!" she cried, holding the blanket to herself, "No! Are you kidding? We're in the middle of—"

He leapt into the gi like some kind of magician and spun around, planting a quick kiss on her lips like that was all either of them needed. "I had fun. Let's do it again sometime!"

"But we weren't done!" she wailed as he ran out. She slapped a hand to her face. "Oh man. Not again…how did I ever end up with such a ridiculous husband?"

Goku found Goten waiting for him at the edge of the crater, his child hands clasping the dirt and rock. "Check it out," Goten encouraged, "Isn't it the coolest?"

Goku leaned over the edge of the crater, spotting a giant rock smoldering in the center, veined with glowing green cracks. "Wow, would you look at that. And you said this fell from the sky?"

"Mm-hm," Goten nodded.

"I wonder if it came from space?" Goku shuffled and slid down the side of the crater till he stood next to the giant rock. He reached out a hand toward it, feeling the incredible warmth that would have scorched an ordinary earthling. He shifted around, examining it with a wrinkled brow and then rapped on it with his knuckles. "Hmm…" He pressed his ear to it and knocked on it again. "It's hollow." Without hesitation, Goku picked up the rock and broke it over his knee.

" _Huuuuh…_ " Chi-Chi heavily sighed in her bathrobe, calming her disappointment over a steaming cup of tea. She squeaked, however, as something nearly as big as the kitchen table itself was dropped on it in front of her.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Goku enthused, "Take a look at this!"

"Goku!" she snapped at him, "You cannot just be plopping things you find outside on my table!"

"But I thought you might like to cook it for breakfast," Goku protested, his brows raised apologetically.

Chi-Chi looked at the thing and discovered it was some kind of enormous nut wrapped in a bright green husk just like a walnut fresh off the tree. "Where did you get that?" she asked, "I've never seen something like that growing on the mountain before."

"Goten and I found it inside a rock that fell from the sky," he proudly informed.

"A rock?" Chi-Chi asked. She sighed and stood up. "Well I suppose as long as it's fresh. I'll see what I can do with it." She got a large kitchen knife from the rack next to the sink. Measuring the nut with her eyes and with a twist of her wrist, she found a good entry point and brought the knife down. The moment the knife touched the nut it broke off the handle, flying through the air and forcing Chi-Chi to duck as it impaled in the wall.

"Huh," said Goku, "Here, let me help." He picked up the nut and brought his elbow down on it. To Chi-Chi's utter shock, instead of cracking under her husband's enormous strength, it was Goku who took a blow. "Eeeeeyyyyeeee!" he cried, dropping it and hopping around whistling as he held his elbow. Goku glared at the nut with great offense and picked it up again. " _Hnnnnrrrr_!" he grunted as he tried to crack it between his hands.

"Goku…are you alright…?" Chi-Chi asked, puzzled and concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just this…is a really tough nut!" Goku cried, resorting to biting it now.

Chi-Chi sighed again and opened the window, leaning out in search of her youngest son. "Goten!" she barked, "You are _not_ playing outside in your underwear again!"

"Aww, but Mom—!" he called back.

"Get yourself dressed and washed for breakfast this instant!"

"Aww…"

Goku stopped wrestling the nut and gazed at it thoughtfully. "Oh hey, I have an idea!" he brightened, "I'll take it to Bulma! I'm sure she'll know how to crack it open."

"I'll just get some rice ready…" Chi-Chi grumbled, shutting the window.

"I'll be right back with our breakfast, Chi-Chi!" Goku assured, pumping his fist and disappearing with a touch of his fingers to his forehead.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Goku appeared in the familiar setting of the Capsule Corp Mansion, the giant nut balanced on his right shoulder. The mansion was a big place, so it took him a moment to orientate himself, glancing around. "Bulma!" he called, "It's me, Goku!" He heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see Vegeta approaching from around the curve, his hands in his jean pockets as he walked. "Hey! Vegeta!" The prince looked up abruptly. Goku smiled and waved. "Haven't seen you since Bulma's party! Have you managed to match the power you had when you fought Beerus?" To his surprise, Vegeta started hissing through his teeth and waving his arms around. "Huh?" continued to call down to him, "Oh I get it, you're keeping it a secret. Well I can't wait to find out! Maybe we can—"

Goku was cut off by the sound of angry baby screaming. "Oh now you've done it!" Vegeta blustered at him, "And I _just_ got her to sleep…" He sighed heavily and turned around, heading back the way he came. "Yes, little warrior, I'm here. It's alright. Did the big dumb Kakarot wake you? Yes he did. He's a big, stupid _idiot_."

Curious, Goku peeked around the doorway Vegeta had disappeared through to find himself looking into a large, well-stocked nursery. Still carrying the giant nut, Goku crept up behind Vegeta and leaned over his shoulder, spotting the squirming, blue-haired baby in his arms. The child's hair had been tied into pigtails and she was dressed cute as could be in a little bear onesie, complete with a bear-face hood.

"Oh wow!" Goku remarked, "So that's your baby, huh? She sure is cute."

"Yes, and a little terror," Vegeta assured, letting the baby suck on his finger, "I hardly get any sleep anymore."

"I know what you mean. Gohan used to cry all the time." Goku waved at the baby. "Hi there, Little Warrior! My name's Goku!"

Vegeta's face immediately flushed. "Don't call her that!" he snapped, "Only I get to call her that!"

"Only you get to call her by her name?"

"No, you imbecile! Her name is Bulla."

"But you called her 'little warrior'…"

"Would you mind your own business?!" Vegeta face turned redder and he looked down at Bulla. "Why are you here anyway, Kakarot?"

"Oh." He moved the giant nut to his front for Vegeta to see. "I'm actually looking for Bulma. I found this strange nut on Mt. Paozu and was hoping she could tell me more about it. It seems to be indestructible."

Vegeta snorted at the notion and tipped his head. "She's in the room just down the hall. On a company phone call."

"Thanks!" Goku chirped and headed that way.

Upon seeing Goku, Bulma happily ended her phone call and stood up. "Well, look who it is! Nice of you to drop by."

"Good to see you, Bulma," Goku returned.

Bulma immediately noticed the enormous nut. "And what is that? Don't tell me it's a late birthday gift."

"I guess it could be if you wanted it to be," Goku offered, "But actually, it was supposed to be breakfast. Except Chi-Chi and I couldn't crack it open. I thought maybe you could have a look at it."

"Really? Well that sure is weird. But isn't everything with you?" Her red-painted lips spread and she motioned him. "Come on. Let's take it to the lab and I'll have a look at it."

Goku sat his prize on the examination table and Bulma set up some equipment, wheeling her chair up to her computer. She pressed several buttons on the keyboard and green lights passed over the nut, drawing up a detailed image of it on her computer. Bulma squinted and wrinkled her brow. "Huh…it's definitely a seed. But I've never seen anything like it before. Where did it come from?"

"Well," Goku rubbed the back of his head, "That's the thing. I found it inside a rock that fell from the sky, so I'm not sure _where_ it came from."

"A rock from the sky?!" Bulma piped with amazement, looking at him suddenly, "Goku, that's a meteorite!" She stood up and looked at the nut itself with new wonder. "Why, this could be plantlife from an alien planet!" She folded her arms and gave him a look. "And to think you were going to _eat it_."

"Do you think it wouldn't taste good?" Goku asked.

"That's not what matters!" she scolded, "This is an important scientific discovery! Who know what we could learn from this seed?" She turned back to her scans. "I'm really glad you brought this to me."

"Me too." His stomach growled loudly and he clutched it. "Um…if I can't eat it, then is there a chance I could have something else?"

"Sure, help yourself to the pantry," she waved, "I'll call Chi-Chi and let her know you'll be staying for a while."

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku cheered, "You're the best."

"Oh," she winked, "I know."

Goku happily made a pig of himself in their kitchen and returned to the lab to find Bulma still scanning and examining the nut. Vegeta was there as well, his arms folded. "I don't care, you need to stop being lazy!" Vegeta was saying as she worked, "Between training and caring for the child, I'm growing exhausted."

"Well you could cut back on the training," Bulma snarked, "But no, you decided to start skipping sleep instead. I don't see how that's _my_ fault."

"When was the last time _you_ put the child to bed?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I can't, she only goes to sleep if _you_ talk to her," she snapped back, "We got a fussy baby, Vegeta. You're just going to have to deal with it. And she probably got that from _you_ , I might add."

"Ha! _You're_ the fussy one of the two of us," Vegeta scoffed, "Maybe if you didn't spend so long on your _hair_ in the morning, you'd have more time to help!"

"Trunks was a very well behaved baby, you always said he took after me so there!" She shot him a look. "Besides, are you really about to let yourself be beaten by a _baby_?"

" _Krrrrrrr_!" He spotted Goku. "Oh look, it's the alarm clock."

"Huh?" asked Goku.

Bulma got up and placed her hand on the seed. "So I've been trying to figure out what makes your nut here so tough. I haven't figured it out yet, but it's got some really interesting DNA."

"DNA?" Goku asked.

"The code that living stuff is made from," Bulma explained, "All I can determine so far is that it's _definitely_ not from Earth."

"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, coming to examine the seed for himself as Bulma returned to her scans. He eyed the thing dismissively. "I refuse to believe you were _really_ trying if you failed to crack it open, Kakarot."

"But I was!" Goku insisted, "It wouldn't give at _all_."

"Hmph." He removed his fingerless glove and pressed his hand to it, feeling the surface. "It doesn't seem extraordinary."

"Okay, I'll show you," Goku replied. He placed his hand on it to pull it across the table.

The second his skin touched, roots shot from the seed, latched into their arms, and hauled their hands inside. Both men cried out with surprise and Bulma stood up and stared as the two saiyans started wildly tugging back and forth, knocking things over.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta screamed, "Kakarot, is this a joke?!"

"No, it's not me!" Goku put his foot against it and pulled hard. "It won't let go!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Bulma shouted over the ruckus.

"Screw this!" Vegeta snarled and held out his other hand, energy blazing in his palm.

"Dah!" Goku recoiled, "Vegeta, don't! You'll hit _me_!"

But before Vegeta fired the blast, the seed abruptly released them both. They tumbled over backward as the nut dropped to the floor. "Dammit!" Vegeta barked, looking at his hand, "It actually drew _blood_!"

Goku looked at the blood on the back of his hand with equal wonder and then at the nut. "Well at least it stopped."

Bulma growled and rapped her knuckles over Vegeta's head. "Idiot! What were you thinking?! You would have blown up my whole lab! Not to mention destroyed a precious scientific find."

"Whatever," Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his head.

Goku blinked at the seed and cautiously touched it again. Seeing it didn't attack a second time, he sat it back on the examination table. "Why do you think it did that?"

"I don't know." Bulma put her fist under her chin. "I suppose it could be carnivorous. Some plants will even entangle living things with their roots to help them grow."

Vegeta regarded the seed in a new light. "…You said it arrived in a meteorite, correct?"

"Yeah, that's what Bulma said anyhow," Goku confirmed.

His expression darkened. "Have you considered that might not have been a coincidence? It may be some kind of invasive lifeform. Or perhaps even a weapon."

"Vegeta, you're the only invasive lifeform in the room," Bulma snorted, "Not everything that comes from space was sent here to destroy the planet."

"I take offense to that; Kakarot was too," Vegeta replied, legitimately looking slightly hurt, "And you shouldn't be so ignorant. The saiyan race isn't the only threat to ever exist."

"Well," she smugly smiled, "If it starts attacking, I'm sure you and Goku can handle it." She turned back to the scans. "Tell you what, if anything changes I'll let you both know right away."

Goku gazed at the seed and got a funny instinct. "If it's okay with you, Bulma…I think I'd like to stay."

Bulma looked surprised. "Really? I mean…that's fine, I guess."

"Well I'm going to go train," Vegeta marched off, "Have fun with your killer plant. And to _both_ you loud mouths, _don't_ wake the baby."

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Of all the duties that Nettelish performed as one of the leaders of the Justice, desk work was her least favorite. Unfortunately, it was also vitally important. As Grand Arbiter, her duties mostly covered the Representative Core, but she had a hand in the Judicial Core as well. Misado made a fantastic Grand Judge, but as a mystical being, it needed a lot of help in the more technical side of the job. And the representatives were _always_ submitting things to her office. Sadly, being annoying was in their job description.

So, it was almost welcomed when that tart, nasal voice entered her mind. _Nettelish! Nettelish! Can you hear me?! Stop whatever you're doing right now and listen to me!_

Nettelish sighed a little and rested her fingers over her brow. "Hello, King Kai," she replied, "What can I do for you?"

 _Are you alone?!_ the kai of the north kept shouting, _If there's anyone with you, get away from them right now! You could be in grave danger!_

Her brow wrinkled and she shifted her gaze back and forth. "I'm alone in my office. There's nobody here."

 _Oh thank goodness! Listen, there's something very important I have to tell you! It's an emergency!_

"It's _always_ an emergency with you." She looked painfully at the stack of paperwork before her. "And it better not be about settling another knock-knock joke competition between you and South Kai, or I swear—"

 _No-no-no!_ he snapped, _This is serious! Really serious! The fate of the universe could be in jeopardy!_

"Okay, fine. I'm listening."

Just as she said this, the sirens went off. Red lights flashed and the computer's voice kicked in. "Warning. Level red security breach in Reception Hall 2. All available guardians, please report immediately."

"A level red?!" Nettelish gasped, eyes wide. To qualify a threat level that high, an attacking force of over a thousand or a being with a power level over 300,000 would have to appear. Her saiyan heart burned. "King Kai, it'll have to wait! There's been a security breach in the Justice! I'll hear your concern in just a moment!"

 _Security breach?! Hold on, that could be him! Nettelish, stay where you are! Hey! Are you listening to me?!_

She wasn't anymore. Her tail had become unraveled under her robes and was whipping about beneath the fabric as she flew. The hallway cleared to make way for her and another powerful energy zipped down another hall and joined her.

"Grand Arbiter," said Hameus, his golden fusion band sticking out against the blue of his neck.

"Grand Guardian," she returned as they flew side by side.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You know as much as I do," she replied.

"Dammit," he growled, "A code red on today of all days. We have delegates from several worlds on board."

"Well then this is a perfect opportunity for us to show them how good our security measure are," she told him, a twinkle in her glowing eyes.

Hameus crackled a smile under his dark blue, bristly mustache. "Ha. I'd almost think you were enjoying this."

Her eyes narrowed gleefully. "And what makes you say that?" she retorted and burst ahead.

"Oh nothing," he remarked, increasing his speed as well.

Nettelish and Hameus arrived at the reception hall to find it absolutely packed with guardians and the occasional marshal as well. The place was so crowded, Nettelish could barely see ahead of her, let alone move. She could, however, sense an powerful, foreign entity in the room. Every guardian was facing that direction, their eyes wide and their palms pointed, ready to charge energy blasts.

"Grand Guardian," one sweating man whispered to Hameus, "Thank goodness you're here."

"What's going on?" Hameus pointedly asked.

"It's…" he choked on his words, "It's Frieza, sir. He's come back to life!"

No more was said. Nettelish and Hameus pushed through the crowd, breaking the perimeter and finding themselves standing with Justiciar Oom'Bagu and Laswe. They all stared at the being that sat with his legs crossed on the reception bench, personal belongings abandoned all around him in the panic his presence had caused. The tips of his black horns were visible behind the brochure he flipped through and his ridged tail lay on the floor about his finger-like toes.

The being peeked over the pamphlet and Nettelish released her breath. It wasn't Frieza. Though, she could see why that notion had spread. He was clearly a member of Frieza's mysterious race. But Frieza's horns had been straight as could be and this man's had a gentle, twisting curve to them. Frieza had been purple in spots, while their visitor was a very pale, icy blue. Most of all, he didn't have Frieza's terrible red eyes. Instead, they were a very bright yellow.

But despite this, the sight of the man didn't make her feel comfortable. There was something off about him. His body was heavily scarred, something she had never once seen in any of the picture of the Kold family. The being looked like he had been repeatedly attacked by some kind of wild animal, the marks made up mostly of bites and scratches. His cheeks especially looked like they had been repeatedly gouged and he even had fresh marks over the scars.

And then she saw it, the thing that disturbed her the most. Perhaps all the other scars could be explained by some circumstance, but not the one on his inner left forearm. There, someone had carved into his flesh the words 'NEVER KILL'. The cuts were deep and almost had the energy of an amateur hex about them. Whoever had put those words into his arm had done so with incredible malice. And by the looks of the marks, it had occurred pretty recently.

The Frieza-kin closed the brochure and placed it neatly on the bench next to him. The poised guardians shuddered as he stood up, swept his arm politely under him, and took a bow before the four gathered justiciars. The gesture was terrifying. Nettelish knew this man wasn't Frieza. But she had seen him perform that exact bow.

"I believe there is some obvious joke about my warm reception," he stated in a low, icy tone, "But I'll leave it be. I'm afraid I lack a good sense of humor. So, instead, let me say it is an honor to meet you all and that you may call me Shivers."

Oom'Bagu's brown eyes were like pits. "You're insane," he pronounced.

Nettelish eyed Oom'Bagu intently. The Grand Warden was a member of a race of empathic beings that resembled white, horned bears. Before Frieza had destroyed his planet and made menial slave laborers of his entire race, Oom'Bagu and the rest of his kind had all been pacifists who never even thought of hurting others. To them it had been unnatural, because they would feel the pain of others as their own. But Oom'Bagu had risen above his nature and become an incredible warrior, as well as expanding his empathic abilities to levels no gregorik had ever possessed before him.

So, if Oom'Bagu said this Shivers was insane, she didn't doubt it.

Shivers looked up from his bow with a glint of delight. "You can already tell."

"It's not hard," Oom'Bagu answered seriously, "Your emotions are void. You pretend to express yourself, but there's nothing inside you but chaos."

"Oh great," Laswe remarked, his arms folded as he hovered, "So he's not Frieza. He's just a maniac Frieza race."

Shivers pointed at Laswe and idly tipped his head back. "And you're just a royal Teelou race."

Laswe turned bright pink, his wings buzzing loudly as he lurched at Shivers. "What did you just say?!"

Nettelish had to search her memory to recall that Teelou had been a Ponachi greed lord, the worst that Laswe's race had ever known. The Ponachi Moons had nearly faced devastation and thousands had died due to Teelou's obsessive hoarding of resources.

Shivers continued to gaze at Laswe and lowered his arm. "I have a name. And so do my people. Not that I expected you to know that. My people like to remain anonymous." He gestured to a strange mask and robes that lay next to where he had been sitting. "A tradition I have kept off-world until now."

"Why are you here?" Hameus asked, straight to the point as always.

Shivers retrieved the pamphlet off the bench and held it up. "Really. I said I don't have much of a sense of humor. So I think that much would be obvious."

Nettelish's brow rose with interest. "You want to join the Justice."

"This is the application office, is it not?"

Everyone immediately looked at Oom'Bagu. The gregorik's face had acquired a tick, like he could barely stomach what he was about to say. "He's telling the truth."

Laswe came to the rescue. "Sorry, we're not looking to enroll psychopaths. We just got rid of one last year and we're not looking to rinse and repeat."

Shivers' yellow eyes shrunk to dots and they radiated something terrible as he swept forward and landed again, raising on his toes to look closely at the hovering ponachi. "Is that what you think, Justiciar Laswe?" he asked, his chilling voice an entire octave higher than before, "That the disgraced Nevrrest was like me? I assure you not." His fingers twitched as he reached up and started digging his nails into his cheek, drawing blood. Laswe drew back, his expression frozen and tense. "Look into the horror behind these eyes and tell me you saw the same thing in her." He bit his hand, also drawing blood. "Laswe…I feel nothing for you. Yet, if I didn't restrain myself, I think I'd like to pluck your wings off one by one. But I won't. Can you tell me why? Tell me why I wouldn't dare harm you – a stranger – and the one you loved did?"

Laswe was shaking – visibly across his entire body. "You have no right…"

"Because she wasn't sick in her mind. She was sick in her _soul_. And a soul is a far more precious thing. I can live with a broken mind." He drew a finger from his temple to his chest. "But I won't allow my soul to be tainted. That's why I'm here."

Laswe exploded. "Get out! Get off my ship! NOW!" The prince retreated.

Shivers' tail slithered back and he walked toward the application desk. Unsure of what to do, the guards let him pass as he grabbed a packet out of one of the folders. "As you wish," he stated and held up the application packet, "But I'm taking this with me."

With the tension somewhat diffused, Nettelish finally redirected her attention to the screaming in her mind. _Nettelish! Come on, answer me! This is a matter of life and death! Nettelish!_

"Okay, what?!" she snapped, touching her head and she slipped from the crowd.

 _Well it's about time!_ King Kai snapped, _Xiuzi could arrive at Misado any minute!_

Nettelish froze, a horrible, weighted darkness falling upon her and consuming everything so that even the dozens of guards that passed by seemed to disappear. "Did you say…Xiuzi?" She looked at the ruby band on her pinkie, her eyes wide and trembling.

 _Yes! He's escaped his prison and has stolen the souls of all the monks at the temple, including your friend Sammich. All the other masters have disappeared, except for you._ The dark weight grew until it was all of existence. _The fate of the universe rests on your shoulders, Nettelish. You must act now, before it's too late_.

Nettelish looked up and a single word, like a prayer, crossed her lips. "Goku."


	3. Chapter 3

The seed had become an immediate obsession for Bulma. She had spent the entire day in the lab studying the thing, running scans and tests of all kinds. Bulma had lived a wild life and through all those adventures she had gained a gut instinct about when something extraordinary was at hand. She was certain that this seed was something special and was of fantastic value. Not necessarily by monetary standards, she didn't really care about that. No, this seed was unique. And she was determined to unravel its secrets.

In fact, she was so determined that she ended up working into the wee hours of the morning and passing out at her desk. Woken up by the sound of her own snoring, Bulma straightened up and wheeled over to the computer to check the latest scans. The green glow touched the side of her face and she looked with a scream of surprise.

Bulma slammed open the door to the kitchen. "Stop whatever you're doing!" she cried. Goku and Vegeta both froze in their places at the table, huge wads of instant noodles in their mouths. She panted, pointing back the way she came. "You two have got to see this."

Some bickering and ear twisting later, Bulma led both men back to the lab and held open the door. Vegeta looked at her with great annoyance. "What?" he demanded.

"Go see for yourself," she replied.

Goku went first, stopping and staring at the lab's examination table. The nut had cracked open. Massive roots grew from the cracks, splitting the lab tiles and the concrete beneath and sinking deep into the ground. But that sight seemed ordinary to what sprouted from it.

Goku drew close. "Is that…a little person?"

"It's called a baby, Goku," Bulma admonished.

"What?!" Vegeta cried, flabbergasted, "That's impossible!"

They all gathered around, gazing at the glowing pod that grew from the seed and the silhouette of a baby and umbilical cord against the green glow. Bulma sat at her computer and turned the screen toward them. "The fetus is growing at an incredible rate. Compared to a human baby, I'd say it's nearly full term."

"Can you stop it?!" Vegeta piped, looking terrified.

"It's a baby, Vegeta, not a machine," Bulma scoffed at him, "I can't just turn it off."

Goku got on his knees and rested his chin and arms on the table, gazing closely at the floating silhouette. "Wow. I always thought babies came from wives."

"Well they certainly don't usually come from plants," Bulma assured, "But that's not even the crazy part."

"Oh great!" Vegeta snarled, "What's the 'crazy' part?"

She pulled up an image of a strand of DNA on the computer. "It's yours."

"Mine?!" Vegeta cried, recoiling with horror.

"No." She turned again. "Yours."

Goku looked and blinked, pointing at himself. "Wait, you mean me?"

" _No_." She pointed at both of them with each arm. " _Yours_."

She could almost picture the gears of their minds starting to tick. All at once, it clicked. "OURS?!" they both screamed.

"But…!" Goku stuttered and gasped, clasping his face, "I thought guys couldn't make babies!"

Vegeta stared at the scab on his hand with horror. "You're saying…!" he blustered, "That it stole our genetic code and fused us?! Like…some damn fusion?!"

"No," said Bulma patiently, "Like a _baby_. Two thirds saiyan and one third some kind of plant life."

"Two thirds _saiyan_?!" Vegeta gasped.

"What are you, a parrot?!" Bulma snapped, "That's what I just said, isn't it?!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Goku brightly declared, inspecting the silhouette with interest, "I wonder what he's going to look like?"

"No, this is ridiculous!" Vegeta cried, backing away and cutting his arms through the air, "Absolutely absurd! We can't just let this… _thing_ be born! It's probably just another damn android like Cell!"

"She," Bulma corrected them both.

"What?" Vegeta shot back.

"It's a girl," she smiled.

"A girl…" Goku mused, "I've never had a girl before."

"I can't believe you, Kakarot!" Vegeta turned to him, flabbergasted. "You're actually _happy_ about this?!"

Goku blinked at him. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"No, of _course_ you two fools would be happy about this," Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms, "I'm the only one who has any sense on this whole damn planet!"

"Look, Vegeta," Bulma stood, putting her hand on her hip, "Like it or not, you just had another baby."

"No!" Vegeta cried with defiance, pointing at her, "I refuse to have anything to do with this!"

"Something's happening!" Goku gasped, standing up.

Vegeta's eyes shifted like the abyss had appeared before him as they all watched the bud open up into a flower, the fluid surrounding the baby spilling out onto the floor. In the center of the flower lay the strangest baby any of them had ever seen. Her skin was white and papery, peeling at the joints like the bark of an ash tree. She had the stiff, spiky hair of a saiyan extending from a part on one side and draping to her tiny shoulders, and a saiyan tail that wrapped around her ankles. But instead of black hair and brown fur, it was all made of green grass. The baby's umbilical cord detached itself. She shivered, rubbed her face, and started to cry.

"Oh no…!" Vegeta wailed and covered his ears.

"Aw," Goku cooed. Though it had been a long time since he had held a baby, his body remembered and Goku took the baby into his hands with expert care. "It's okay. My name's Goku. And I guess I'm your dad!" The strange baby girl blinked her big green eyes and whimpered a little, but quieted down.

"Aw!" said Bulma, joining his side, "I think she likes you, Goku!"

"You think?" Goku curiously asked.

"Good!" Vegeta snapped, retreating to the doorway, "Then she's _your_ problem, Kakarot!"

"What?" Goku asked with surprise, "What's the matter, Vegeta? Don't you want to see our daughter?"

"God, don't even say that!" Vegeta shivered, red in the face, "I'll have you know I already have a daughter. No!" He pointed. "You brought the damn seed here! I had nothing to do with it! So she's yours to deal with, got it?!"

"I mean," replied Goku with confusion, "I guess, if you're too busy to take care of her. I guess Chi-Chi and I can handle it."

"We are awfully busy with Bulla," Bulma admitted, putting a hand to her chin as Vegeta stormed off, "I guess it would make sense for you to take care of her. Which is too bad, because there's still so much we don't know. But I can just study what's left of her seed for now."

"Great!" Goku chirped, letting the baby rest against his shoulder, "Chi-Chi's going to be so excited. She loves having kids. She was with Gohan every minute when he was born."

"Just be careful," Bulma advised, "Vegeta was right about one thing – we know next to nothing about her. There could be a few surprises."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Goku brightly assured.

"Okay," Bulma replied and motioned him to follow her, "Let's see if I can round up some spare baby supplies. I doubt you have anything like that back on the mountain." She stopped and put her hand to her chin. "Course…considering a third of her genes is an unknown, it may be difficult to anticipate all of her needs." She turned back to him. "So if you have any problems come let me know, okay?"

"Sure," Goku nodded. The baby whimpered and then started crying again, kicking and slamming her fists around. "Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked, "Do you need something?"

"That's usually what crying means," Bulma reminded, "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Even a baby this weird can't be that complicated." Goku followed Bulma with the increasingly loud and squirmy baby to a walk-in closet packed with baby supplies and drawers stuffed with dinocaps. Bulma grabbed an empty purse and started to dump capsules into it. "Let's see…baby clothes, formula, toys, a spare crib, some towels…what else…?"

The baby screamed louder and started slapping Goku's arms. "Hey," said Goku, holding her up, "It's okay. I'll be taking you home soon. Chi-Chi and I will get you whatever you're asking for." However, the child's flailing only got worse, so bad that Goku decided to sit her down for a moment on a pile of blankets while he observed the items Bulma was packing. "Do you really think she's going to need all that?"

"Hey, when it comes to babies it pays to be prepared," Bulma advised, "I also think you should make sure she gets lots of sunlight. Being part plant, it's a safe bet she'll need it."

"Got it," Goku nodded.

"I'm also going to include some vitamins and minerals," she said as she continued to pack, "Just in case. She might need them. Oh! And of course, a clean pacifier." She held one out to him. "Here, this might help calm her down."

Goku took it and turned to offer it to the baby. "Dah!" he jerked at the empty indent on the blankets. He rapidly looked back and forth. "What…wha…where did she go?!"

"Huuuuhh?!" Bulma spun around, "What do you mean?! I thought you had her!"

"I did! But she disappeared!" Goku cried.

"Well we gotta find her!" Bulma piped back, "Hurry!"

They swept the room but there wasn't any sign of the strange baby. So they spread out and searched the neighboring rooms and then the whole house. It didn't take long to find her, as it turned out. Not once the crying started. Goku and Bulma followed the baby's cries outside until they came to the luxurious outdoor pool. The pool was empty and the baby girl sat in the bottom of it crying her eyes out.

"Aw, there you are!" Goku called down to her, "How did you get way down there?"

"Goku…" Bulma stared, "There was water in that pool before!"

"Huh?" Goku looked around. "Where do you think it went?"

"I think…" Bulma couldn't believe her own words. "I think she _drank_ it!"

"Oh I see," Goku nodded, "She must be thirsty."

"Goku, that's thousands of gallons!" Bulma piped. She stooped at the edge of the pool. "I mean…I guess it makes sense when you think about it. You saiyans eat like crazy, especially you, Goku. And she is part plant. I guess she needs lots of water."

Goku hopped into the empty pool and picked up the crying baby. "Hey Bulma," he called up, "Is she looking a little yellow to you?"

Bulma leaned closer over the edge of the pool and inspected the child's hair and tail. "Yeah, she is. Probably because of all the chemicals in the pool. It's probably why she's crying. I bet she feels pretty sick."

"I guess I'll have to make sure she stays away from pools then," Goku remarked, trying to cheer the baby up by tickling her belly.

"That and keep a close eye on her," Bulma admonished.

They took the baby girl back inside where Bulma looked her over to make sure the pool water hadn't seriously harmed her. After a thorough check-up, Bulma determined the child would be fine and clothed her in a little blue and white polka-dot dress. With all the items packed, Goku left with his strange new daughter.

As he vanished, Vegeta stood with his back to the wall outside the doorway, his eyes narrowed. _Typical fools_ , he thought, _They're so excited about the idea of a 'baby' that they haven't even noticed_. His eyes narrowed. _The child is strong…incredibly strong…_

 **(**Scene Break**)**

It took hours for Laswe to calm down, which was significant, even for someone as hot-tempered as he was. He just couldn't get over the nerve of that Frieza-kin – daring to show up in his fleet and talk down to him. It took some nerve – some nerve! He wanted to vent to his fellow justiciar and close companion Horkion about it, but he hadn't seen the guy all day. So, he had instead just muttered and snarled to himself until he had finally run out of steam.

Only then did he get word on Horkion. Apparently, he'd spent the entire day off the Hammer with a group of emissaries. As soon as Laswe heard he had returned, he rushed to the docking bay. Laswe was surprised to find the little rock man addressing a small gathering of other little rock men – Minarites. Curious, Laswe watched them for a moment. He had never seen other minarites besides Horkion before and was intrigued to discover they each looked quite different.

Horkion was a stocky little figure of light gray stone with beady black pebble eyes. These other minarites looked like they were made of different types of rocks, and their eyes looked like different kinds of rocks too. One even had glimmering eyes like diamonds. Of course, they all lacked adornments or any type of clothing. Unlike ponachi, it seemed that minarites had a complete lack of fashion sense.

"Horkion!" Laswe called with hoopla as he approached, "There you are! I've been keeping an eye out for you all day. You really missed some excitement earlier."

"Oh," Horkion gradually blinked, "I'm sorry."

"You should be! I had no one to complain to because of you." He smiled and glanced at the others. "These um…friends of yours?"

"Relatives, actually," Horkion gently nodded, "They're sires of mine. I guess they're all what you would call my father."

"Multiple fathers huh?" Laswe chuckled, "You sure are weird." He bowed. "Well, good to meet you, gentlemen." They are just stared at him. Laswe sweated. "Um…so what took you so long, Horkion? Had a lot of catching up to do?"

"Uh…something like that." Horkion gave his sires a sideways glance and Laswe jerked upon discovering they all suddenly had their heads bowed, like they had fallen asleep or something.

Laswe cleared his throat and elbowed Horkion in a friendly manner. "Well you shouldn't have taken so long! There was this bat-shit insane Frieza-kin that showed up. Caused quite the ruckus." Laswe puffed his chest. "But I drove him off."

"Someone like Frieza?" Horkion said, eyes wide, "And you fought him?"

Laswe blushed and shifted his eyes. "Well…no. I just kinda yelled at him until he left." He poked Horkion. "If you wanted there to be a fight, you should have gotten back sooner, slowbro."

A loud creaking sounded like an ancient tree preparing to fall. Creeped out, Laswe turned to see one of the minarites lifting his head like it took all his strength to fix Laswe in a terrible glare. "Sssss…llooooowwww…?" the sandstone-eyed minarite demanded, "Hhoooorrkiooon is…nooooot…sloooooooowww. Hooooorrrkiion iiiiis the faaasteesst meeemmmber…of oooouuurrr….raaacee."

Laswe's jaw hung so low it almost touched his chest. "Is…is that norm—?"

"Mmhm," Horkion simply nodded, looking suddenly smug.

The colorful, diamond eyed minarite took a step forward and folded his hands like a slug moving through water. "Hooorrrkiiioon…is thiiisss ouuuuttlaaandeeer bbooootthhheeeerriiiiinnngg yooooouuuu…?"

Horkion turned and dropped his voice to half speed. "Noo. Thiiss iiss mmyy beest frriieend, Lllaasswwee."

A gradual, pleasant murmur passed through the gathering of rock people. A bright, polished looking one raised his head with a smile that slithered across his face like a hurried snail. "Ooooohhhh…I geeeett iiiittt…iiiitt'sss a joooookkkeee…!"

"Haaa…haaa…haaa…haaa…haaa…!" rumbled all the minarites.

Laswe's eye twitched and he leaned close to Horkion. "Remind me to never call you slow again," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mmhm," Horkion agreed.

The diamond-eyed one spoke again with an incredibly slow raise of his hand. "Greeeeettiiinngs…Laaaaassweeee…wweeee haaaavvvveee cooooommmmee toooo…"

Horkion held up a hand and the other stopped, seeming to understand. Horkion looked at Laswe and held up a large dull yellow colored crystal in both hands. "My sires came to deliver Machisel's core piece to me and to perform the Return ceremony. We were actually just saying our goodbyes when you arrived."

"Who's what now? This some kind of holiday for your family?" Laswe asked, scratching at his ear tuff as he observed the crystal.

Horkion's lids lowered a little. "Not exactly." He pressed a hand against his stoney chest. "When my sires decided to create me, they each contributed a fragment of their core piece. Each of those pieces became a part of me. But at the center – the part that would become _my_ core piece – is a fragment of Machisel's core. In that sense…he was my heart." His lids lowered a little more. "The Heart of Kindness. He has passed from us now. So as is tradition, his remains have been delivered to the one he loved most so that I might enshrine them."

Laswe blinked three times and then pointed violently. "Wait, so you're saying that's your dad's corpse you're holding?!" he piped with a buzz of his wings.

Horkion looked at the crystal. "Well…yeah. Is that strange to you?"

"Of course it's strange!" Laswe flailed wildly around, "You don't just go walking around with someone's dead body in your hands!" He stopped abruptly. "Hey, wait a minute. One of your dads is dead, but you don't seem that upset. Is it because you have so many?" He glanced at the crowd.

Horkion smiled a little and shook his head, looking at the crystal. "No…it's just I was raised to accept death as part of life. It was his time and I know he's in Other World now. His body has turned to dust and his core remains as a reminder of all the good he did." He looked kindly at Laswe. "Someday, when it's my turn, I intend to leave my core to you, Laswe."

Laswe bit his lip, suddenly swept away in the memory of the battle with Nevrrest. When things had seemed most dire, Horkion had been prepared to sacrifice his life to destroy her in a technique known as Union Elegy. It had taken Goku's word to defeat Nevrrest to stop Horkion from annihilating them both. If it hadn't been for that, there'd be no Horkion here today to receive his sire's core piece.

Laswe rapidly shook his head and socked Horkion in the shoulder. "Don't talk that way!" he snapped, "I intend to be retired with thirty kids to take care of me someday! I ain't got time to build a shrine for your weird innards!"

Horkion's pebble eyes sparkled. "Right."

Out of respect for the dead, Laswe gave Horkion a _very_ long moment while he finished saying his goodbyes to his parents and all fifty one of them departed back into their ship – with steps as slow as dripping icicles. Horkion joined him outside the docking bay and that's when Nettelish swept in.

"Laswe," she called.

Both Horkion and Laswe turned. "Hey, Nettelish," he waved with a flick of two finger, "Look who finally got back."

"I'm sure whatever kept him was important," she answered.

"Yeah," Laswe agreed, "Actually—"

"I don't have time," Nettelish interrupted, causing his face to freeze with surprise, "I'm leaving. My shuttle's already prepped."

"So suddenly?" Horkion asked.

"I gotcha," Laswe pointed in a smooth manner, "Business with your Order, right?"

Nettelish's glowing eyes drifted down. "Yes."

"That's no problem," Laswe shrugged, "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, causing him to pause again, "In fact…I can't promise I'll make it back. But I had to talk to you before I left because I have to warn you, Laswe. Something terrible's coming and I have a feeling that the Justice will be at the frontlines of it."

"Wait, whoa, hold on," Laswe waved his hands around and rubbed his head, "What's with all the cryptic talk? You're not making any sense."

"Come on, Nettelish," Horkion took her gloved hand, "You can trust us. We're your friends."

"It's not that I don't trust you – I can't tell you because I don't know," Nettelish shook her head, "It could be anything. Some ancient monster. A disaster. Some overlord from the corners of the galaxy. All I know is that the Justice is a power of good in the universe so you'll be in danger."

"Again, you're not making sense," Laswe protested.

Nettelish slipped from Horkion's hand and grasped Laswe's between hers. "I don't have time to explain the details. All I can do is warn you to be on guard. And keep an eye on the avatar."

"The avatar?" Laswe asked, raising a brow, "You mean Misado? What does she have to do with this?"

"Think of it as your canary in the mine," she explained, "When it changes, you'll know the danger is close. Please be careful."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Laswe demanded with concern.

She turned toward the docking bay, her hands at her sides. "…I'm going to be fighting a demon."

A shiver ran across Horkion's stone flesh. "A demon?"

"Yes. One that threatens to destroy the balance of the universe. And I don't know if I'll survive."

Laswe tightened a fist and hovered forward. "We'll come with you! The Justice doesn't let one of their own fight by herself."

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "You have a warrior's heart, Laswe. But no. You have to stay here to protect the fleet. But don't worry…" Her brow lowered. "I don't intend to be fighting alone."

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Chi-Chi fled back from the child like it was a hot knife. "Whaaaaaat?!" she shrieked as she recoiled, "What do you mean you and Vegeta had a baby?!"

Goku blinked as the baby girl grabbed his thumb and sucked on it. "Well…I mean just that, Chi-Chi," he tried to explain, "We were just looking at the nut and—"

"Don't talk to _me_ about nuts!" she clenched a fist as she got into his face, "Who was she?! How long has this been going on?! One of those Justice aliens?! Oh I _knew_ those training trips of yours were too long!"

"She?" Goku stared, "Do I know this person?"

"The one who gave you the baby!"

"No one gave me the baby, Chi-Chi. Like I said, it came from the sky—"

"Oh is _that_ what she told you?!" she snapped, "Just how gullible are you, Goku?!" She covered her face and turned away. "Oh my sweet, ignorant husband has been swept away at last by womanly wiles!"

No longer satisfied with her daddy's finger, the baby sniffled and started screaming and pounding her fists again. Goku jerked with concern. "Oh no! She's started crying again! Chi-Chi, can't you do something?"

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi vindictively pointed, "You brought this baby into the world all by yourself. So you're going to _take care of her_ all by yourself!"

"What?!" Goku gasped, jaw slack, "But Chi-Chi! I've never taken care of a baby on my _own_ before! What if something goes wrong?!"

"Hmph!" Chi-Chi folded her arms, "That's _your_ problem, Goku."

"But Chi-Chi!" Goku protested as she walked away, "Come on! That's not fair!" He recoiled as she slammed the kitchen door on him. Goku rubbed his head. "Oh man. What did I do to upset her _this_ time?"

"Dad, what's all that noise?" asked Goten, eagerly abandoning his homework to investigate the sound. He looked at the squirming squealer. "Is that a baby?"

Goku brightened and knelt down so Goten could see. "Yep. It's actually your baby sister, Goten."

Goten gasped. "A baby sister?! Wow! I didn't know I had a baby sister! Now I'm just like Trunks!"

"I guess you're right," Goku considered, "Do you want to hold her? Just be careful. She's upset right now cause I haven't figured out what she wants yet."

Goten took the kicking baby. "Wow, she's loud! Why is she green?"

"It's cause she's part plant or something," Goku explained, "Honestly, I'm not sure _where_ she comes from."

"What's her name?"

Goku chuckled awkwardly. "You know, I haven't decided yet? I was hoping your mother and I would pick one out, but I guess that's not going to happen." He took the baby back. "I am going to need some help though. It's been a while since your brother was a baby. And I'll be honest, your mother did most of the work. She never wanted to let Gohan out of her sight for an instant."

"Can I help?" Goten eagerly asked.

"Sure, but let's wait till your mother calms down." He looked at the baby. "I'm going to see if someone else can give me a hand.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"What?!" Master Roshi scurried backward, his staff tightly clutched, "Goku, that's ridiculous! What makes you think I know the first thing about babies?!"

"Well, I don't know," said Goku helplessly, the baby screaming and pounding even harder than before, "I figured you have experience with a lot of things."

Roshi sighed heavily and leaned on his staff. "Goku, it's true I know a lot of things. But I'm afraid babies isn't one of them! Now if you wanted to ask something about grown-up girls, that's one thing – but not one this young. I'm afraid you're on your own."

Goku hung his head. "That's just what Chi-Chi said…" He looked down into his hands and saw they were empty. "DAH!"

"Dah!" Roshi echoed, stamping his sandals as he looked wildly around. "What the—?! Where'd the little brat go?!"

"Oh no, not again!" Goku wailed, grabbing at his hair and dancing around, "How does she keep doing this to me?!"

They scurried all over the house looking for her, but didn't find her until Turtle started shouting. The old reptile sat outside the house pointing with a fin at the giant fissure in the ocean water that occurred just at the edge of the island beach. There sat the baby with her face to the tide, sucking in the water like a vortex.

"Aaah!" Master Roshi screamed and flailed, "What's she trying to do – drink the entire ocean?!"

The baby suddenly stopped and lifted her head, the water rushing back and splashing around her. Her cheeks puffed as she pinched her eyes shut and suddenly vomited all the water back up, causing a tidal wave that splashed over the entire house. Drenched in spit-up, the three of them stared helplessly as the little girl started crying again.

"Goku!" Roshi demanded, "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Goku whined as he scooped the baby back up and tried to soothe her, "This is the second time she's done this and I don't know why."

Turtle hummed. "Well maybe she's just hungry. I mean, baby's don't know what's good to eat yet."

"Eh?!" Roshi turned on him, "What do you know about babies?!"

"I happen to know a lot!" Turtle indignantly shot back, "I helped Krillin and Eighteen all the time with their baby while you were busy watching exercise videos! And I'll have you know I've had several hundred offspring!"

Goku gasped happily. "Really? Do you think you could help me take care of this baby then?"

Turtle nodded. "Well sure. At least I can give you some pointers."

"That'd be great!"

Goku followed Turtle to Kame House's kitchen while Master Roshi went to dry off and resume watching television. Using one arm to hold her in the hopes she wouldn't escape him again, Goku prepared the formula with direction from Turtle. Wondering why he never recalled Chi-Chi preparing formula, Goku sat down with the baby and the bottle. However, as soon as he put the nip into the baby's mouth, she cried out angrily and swatted the bottle away, causing the whole thing to splatter on Goku's face.

Goku wiped the drip from his eyes. "Maybe she only drinks water?" He refilled the bottle with water from the tap and tried again. She reacted the same, knocking the bottle away – only this time it nearly hit Turtle instead. Goku tried again and again with the different juices they had in the fridge, but the baby rejected them all and kept on crying. "I don't understand," Goku protested, "Why won't she drink anything?"

"Well," Turtle rubbed at the side of his face with a fin, "She did just drink a bunch of sea water. Maybe she's not feeling too well."

"Hey, you're right," Goku brightened, holding the baby up, "And she drank water from Bulma's pool before. She probably feels awful."

"Hm," Turtle thought hard, "You know, Master Roshi doesn't always want to take his medicine either. So sometimes, I'll sweeten it for him. Maybe you should try that."

"Hey, great idea!" Goku got back up and made a fresh batch of formula, this time mixing in a good amount of honey from the cupboard. Taking a deep breath, Goku sat down with the baby again and stuck the bottle in her mouth, shutting one eye as he prepared for the worst. The baby gurgled, blinked, and then sucked the whole bottle up in a few seconds. "Wow! It worked!" The baby threw the empty bottle and started crying again.

"I think she wants some more," Turtle advised.

"A _lot_ more," Goku agreed.

Depositing the baby in the unhappy Roshi's lap, Goku set to gather more food for his new child. He flew all over the place, apologetically borrowing milk from cows, honey from wild bee hives, and a wagon from a friendly elderly couple in exchange for tilling their fields in a matter of seconds. When he returned, Goku carried the wagon over his head, the bed of it filled to the brim with a mixture of milk and honey.

"Goku," Turtle sweated, "Don't you think that's going overboard?"

"Trust me," Goku promised as he sat the wagon down on the beach, "It's just what she needs." Goku found the baby tugging on a very concerted Master Roshi's beard until her daddy retrieved and carried her to the wagon. "Here you go! Go ahead, drink up!"

The baby cooed with interest and grasped the edge of the wagon, putting her face down into the liquid. She sucked it up faster than a tornado, laughed with delight, and leapt from Goku's arms. They all stared with disbelief as she crawled so fast she kicked up a dust cloud, disappearing back into the house. Once Goku caught up with her, he found her back in the kitchen, calmly sucking up Master Roshi's bottles of honey.

"Wow," Goku squatted in front of her, "You sure like honey, don't you?" The baby dropped the last bottle and clapped her hands, reaching up toward her father. Goku picked her up and she instantly curled into his arms, a fresh glow in her papery skin as she snuggled up to him. "And you're really sweet when you're not hungry. Say…that's what I'll call you: Honii."

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

By now, my dear readers, you have probably figured out this story will be a very different flavor than A Good Man. Before I watched Dragon Ball Z, I watched Dragon Ball. While I didn't love it as much as the sequel, Dragon Ball inspired my imagination in many ways and had elements that Z lacked. One of the things I want to do with this story is to pay tribute to that original adventure.

That's not to say this story won't have some of the deep conflicts of AGM - I would say that style of writing is a halmark of all my work. But we're going to have some wacky fun along the way - so enjoy!

Also, if you're wondering where Nevrrest is, don't worry. Your favorite angry bird is in your future ;)


	4. Chapter 4

When Gohan first heard the news, he of course couldn't help but think how strange it was. But then, what wasn't when it came to his dad? So, once he got over the shock of it all, Gohan decided that he had to visit his new sister at once. Piccolo insisted on coming along too, though he had a feeling it was out of suspicious rather than interest. Piccolo had always been the cautious type, after all. As they flew together to Kame House, Piccolo suddenly grabbed Gohan's shoulder and stopped him.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked as they floated in the air.

"Can you feel that?" Piccolo asked with a note of fear, "Can that really be only a baby?"

Gohan paused and reached out with his senses. "Hey, you're right…" He'd been so excited he'd only just noticed – the incredible energy radiating from the island. He smiled. "But it's familiar. Wow, Bulma wasn't kidding. She really _is_ both Dad and Vegeta's daughter."

"I don't like it," Piccolo scowled, "We've already seen what those two are like when they combine. Now we don't even have a time limit."

"Oh come on, Piccolo," Gohan admonished, flying ahead, "It's just a baby."

As it turned out, they didn't have to go far to see the child. They saw her as soon as they landed on the island – sitting naked on the beach. Gohan's intellectual mind was immediately captivated by the baby's appearance. She was saiyan alright, she had all the looks of one – from the hair to the brow to the tail. But at the same time, her green hair and white papery skin made her distinctly plant like. Gohan was also fascinated to see her using a stick to draw in the sand.

"Oh wow!" he remarked, "Just look at her, Piccolo! She's amazing!"

Piccolo frowned and folded his arms. "Isn't she a little _big_ for a baby who was just born a few days ago?"

"She sure is," Gohan agreed, adjusting his glasses, "She already looks as old as Bulla. And she's got a lot of dexterity for her age too." Gohan squatted next to her. "Hi there!"

The baby looked at him with large, bright green eyes. "Boo?" she babbled back.

Gohan gave her an excited smile. "I'm your big brother, Gohan!"

"Wa-wa!" she pointed at Piccolo.

"Oh him?" Gohan gestured back, "I know he looks scary, but don't worry. That's just your Uncle Piccolo."

"Hey!" Piccolo blushed, his shoulders tense, "I'm just here to observe – no one said I was anyone's uncle!"

"Hehe!" Gohan grinned.

"And speaking of uncles!" a nasal voice called, "Don't forget your Uncle Krillin!" The tiny human descended from the sky and landed smoothly on the beach, his daughter Marron in his arms. "Hey guys!"

"Krillin?" Gohan looked up, "You're here too?"

"Word travels fast when Bulma's involved," Krillin replied, letting his little girl down. He put his hands on his hips and came to inspect the baby. "So, this is the newest addition to the family, huh? Whoever would have thought that Goku and Vegeta would have a _baby_ together? Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger.

Marron hugged Krillin's leg and pointed. "Look, Daddy! Pretty pictures!"

Krillin looked down the beach and saw all the scribbles in the sand. "Wow, you're right. Did the baby really draw all that?"

"They're really good for her age too," Gohan observed, looking back and forth at the stick figures that hadn't yet been swept away by the tide.

Piccolo bent forward and inspected the scribbles. Each drawing appeared to be depicting a scene – three people and a turtle on an island, a lady and child standing on a mountain, a man and woman in front of a giant round house, and a bunch of random, odd things as well. Then he saw something that caught his attention. It was a circle with a stick figure with four arms on it. Partly washed away by the waves was also a scene that seemed to portray a bunch of monsters. The baby saw him looking at it and also gazed at it with interest, as if trying to remember something. Piccolo leaned closer and hummed.

He gasped as the baby snagged one of his antennae and started laughing as she yanked on it. "Hey!" Piccolo cried, "Let go!" He grunted and stood up, the baby laughing louder and she dangled in front of his face. "Stupid brat…!"

The others all laughed at him.

"Hey guys," called the familiar voice of Goku, walking out from Kame House's front door with a wave, "When did you all get here?"

"Hey Goku!" Krillin called back, "We all came to see the baby!"

"Yeah, isn't she something?" Goku smiled. He spotted her swinging on Piccolo's antennae. "Honii, no!" he chastised her, pulling her free. He took her in his arms and held up a finger. "Now Honii, what have I told you about climbing on people?"

"Buh-bah!" she protested, flailing her stubby little arms.

"It's _bad_!" Goku continued, "Master Roshi doesn't like it and neither does Piccolo!"

"It's Honii, huh?" Gohan asked, squatting to lean close to the baby girl.

"Yep!" Goku smiled, "She's a bit more of a handful than you were, but she's still really sweet."

"That's so awesome!" Gohan pumped, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure!"

Gohan took Honii in his arms, the baby sitting in them easily. "Wow, this is amazing! I never told anyone this, but I always wanted a baby sister."

"Why?" Piccolo grumbled, rubbing the sore side of his forehead, "Isn't your brother Goten trouble enough?"

"Well sure," Gohan assured, "But a little sister is so cute!" He blushed dreamily. "You can help her braid her hair and get her things off the top shelf and hear her say things like 'welcome home, big bro!'"

"Wow," Krillin cocked a brow, "Who knew you were such a sucker for girls, Gohan."

"Daddy," Marron tugged at his pant leg, "Can I play with her?"

Krillin knelt down and patted her blonde head. "Sure, once she gets a little older. I'm sure you two will be great playmates, just like Goku and I were."

"Goku," said Piccolo pointedly, folding his arms again, "I have to ask: is there a reason you've left your daughter naked? That seems inappropriate."

Goku looked at him sincerely. "I didn't have a choice. She's already outgrown the clothes that Bulma gave me."

"I'll get her some new ones," Gohan assured, bouncing Honii in his arms, "I'm always out stocking up on baby supplies anyways since Videl became pregnant."

"Oh yeah," Krillin remarked, "How far along is she now?"

"Five months. We've already got the baby room all ready."

"Man," Goku rubbed at his head, "Chi-Chi and I did the same thing before you were born, Gohan. But Honii came so suddenly, I didn't have any time to prepare."

"That reminds me." Piccolo fixed Honii in a sharp gaze. "Where _did_ she come from?"

Goku explained to them the best he could about the giant seed landing on Mt Paozu and what had occurred at Capsule Corp. They all looked at Honii in a new light.

"So it really was an accident," Krillin remarked, "You sure get yourself in some funny situations, Goku."

"That still doesn't explain it," Piccolo stated.

"What do you mean?" Goku pressed, "I've told you everything I know."

"That's not what I'm talking about." His cape fluttered in the wind. "We know that she came from a seed from a meteorite that stole your and Vegeta's DNA. But that doesn't explain anything at all. We only know half the picture. Because we have no idea who the mother is."

"That does make sense," Gohan admitted, touching his chin while Honii admired his shiny glasses, "Something like this can't be just an accident. Whatever intelligence is behind Honii's seed being sent here must have _intended_ to reproduce the way it did."

"Exactly."

"But…but I mean," Krillin said nervously, "You don't think she's _dangerous_ do you?"

Piccolo turned. "We can't be—" He suddenly blushed.

"Hey!" Gohan laughed, "What are you doing with those?"

"Doo?" said Honii, Gohan's glasses now lopsidedly sitting on her face.

Krillin grinned and slyly elbowed Piccolo as he continued to blush. "Oh yeah…we got ourselves a real monster here!"

"Hrrrrmmm…!" Piccolo growled, blushing still at the cuteness as he turned away.

Goku took Honii back from Gohan and returned his glasses to him. "Well thanks for coming by, but Honii and I have to get going. Today's the day I'm supposed to check on Nevrrest."

They all grew quiet. "Dad…are you sure that's safe?" Gohan asked, "I mean, taking Honii around her."

"Yeah…" Krillin agreed, "I mean, remember what happened the last time she was around one of Vegeta's kids…or your kids for that matter."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Goku kindly assured them, "Both Honii and Nevrrest are my responsibility and I'm not going to neglect either of them."

"But Dad," Gohan protested, stepping forward, "Why don't I just watch her for you?"

"I appreciate the offer, Gohan. But I know how busy you are these days." He got a sack off his belt and slipped Honii inside, the baby cooing with interest as he secured it around his neck and waist so that only her head poked out. Goku put his hands on his hips and stood proud and confident. "Besides, I'm not letting this baby pull anymore fast ones. I'm not letting her out of my sight even for a second!"

"Just let him go," Piccolo snorted, "You know once Goku's mind's made up there's no changing it, no matter how ridiculous the decision."

"Well then just hurry back, 'kay?" Krillin encouraged, "We all want to get to know baby Honii a little more!"

"You bet," Goku gave them a thumbs up before vanishing into thin air.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Wooooooo…" Honii remarked as they appeared in the middle of the lush rain forest, some monkeys already peeking down at them from overhead.

"Yeah, I bet you'll like it here, Honii," Goku remarked with a smile, beginning to trek towards the energy he'd traveled to, "Lots of plants and water and sunlight!"

"My-buh-buh!" she squirmed in the sack, leaning towards a nearby stream.

"No, not right now," Goku warned, raising a finger as he hopped over some logs, "I'll get you lots of fresh water later."

"Wu-wu…waaaaahhh!" she cried, letting fat tears roll down her face.

"Sorry, Honii. You can't always get your way."

She kept crying for a while until some tropical birds distracted her by landing in a nearby tree. Then, much to Goku's relief, it was back to her usual baby talk. He could handle a crying baby, but Nevrrest could be an even bigger handful than Honii was. So he preferred to have her calm for the trip if he could.

After walking a little ways, Goku discovered he had chosen a poor direction to approach from, as his nose was assaulted by the smell of a compost bin. Honii ducked into the sack to hide from the stench and Goku pinched his nose.

"Whoops!" he laughed, "Should have come from the other direction. Always forget about that." He was diverting his path to avoid it when he spotted something shiny atop the pile. It was a large egg with a sheen like oil – black with a layer of glimmering rainbows across the surface. "Wow, would you look at that? I wonder where that came from?" He picked the egg up and pressed his ear to it. "Huh…looks like it's a dud." He sniffed it. "Still fresh though." He looked back at his daughter. "What do you say, Honii? Should we take this back to the island and try to cook it?"

"Maab!" she responded, hiding deeper in the sack from the compost smell.

"Oh right. You don't like solid food. Oh well, I'm going to take it anyways and just get you some more honey."

"Ya!" she agreed.

Tucking the egg under his arm, Goku continued on his way. As always, once he passed through the first row of trees, he was greeted by Sepis's assistant probe, Beebop. Originally just an ordinary Justice probe provided so Sepis could liaison with the Justice as part of his probation, Sepis had modified the thing into a sophisticated machine capable of many tasks. At least, that's how Goku understood it best.

"Son Goku," said the machine's bright and friendly male voice, "Welcome. You are right on time for your monthly visit. Master Sepis is currently working at his workbench. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"You got it," Goku assured, giving the floating, spherical robot a thumbs up.

The blue lens of the front of the sphere shifted. "Great. This way, please."

Though he already knew the way, Goku followed Beepbop up the slope to where Sepis and Nevrrest lived. Since the time of their exile – or planetary imprisonment, as the Justice called it – Sepis had built them a lovely house of the logs from the rain forest trees and equipped the place with all kinds of handmade trimmings. There were solar panels for electricity, heating and cooling systems for their water and comfort, irrigation for their garden, traps to deter pesky animals, and many other things. It was a fully equipped homestead in the middle of the wilds that both rivaled Goku's own home in the mountains and put it to shame.

Beepbop led him around the back of the house to a smaller building where Sepis liked to work on crafting, building, planning, programming – anything his genius mind could come up with. When Goku found him, he was wearing a pair of goggles over his large, bulgy red eyes, the arlian's small, insectoid frame wrapped in that tattered, brown cloak he always wore. Sepis was busy soldering something when Goku arrived. The slighted beetle-like man greeted him with a pinch of his eyes as he always did – since he lacked a mouth to smile with.

"Goku! Feels like forever since last month. How have you been?"

"I've been great, Sepis," Goku cheerfully replied as Beepbop plopped himself into a recharging station, "How about you?"

"Oh I can't complain," Sepis remarked, glancing at the device he'd been working on, "Been a bit tough getting parts lately. This power cell burnt out and I can't seem to recycle what I need to fix it. I may have to pawn one of my inventions again."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Unless you have some spare zeni."

Goku laughed anxiously and rubbed the back of his head. "Not really. I'm a bit broke at the moment myself."

Sepis pushed the power cell aside. "That's alright. I'm sure I'll figure something out." He hopped off his stool and interlocked his digits. "So, how's your training going? Any exciting developments?"

"Well…not yet, but I have a good feeling there will be some soon," Goku replied with an air of confidence, "I've been doing a lot of thinking since my fight with Beerus."

"Really?" Sepis's feathered antennae peeled to the sides. "Last time you spoke about it, though, you seemed really…dismal."

Goku turned and used a finger to itch the side of his chin. "Did I? Well…it did have me really frustrated for a while. And I still don't like the idea of that there's a level of power out there that I'll never reach on my own." He put his fists to his hips and smiled. "But I'm over it! So what if I'll never be as strong as Beerus? There's plenty of super strong people out there for me to challenge. I'm sure of it!"

Sepis giggled and squinted happily. "I love that about you, Goku. You never give up! So what's next for you then?"

"Well, I'm going to keep training, of course!" Goku cheerfully replied, "Fact is, I've realized that I've barely developed Super Saiyan Three at all. I've never had a reason to until now. I'm going to become as strong as a mortal can get!"

Sepis chuckled anxiously and scratched the top of his head. "Please do. I worry what will happen if Nevrrest ever becomes stronger than you."

The arlian's stomach grew queasy as Goku's black eyes glimmered. "Has she really improved that much?"

"I…I don't…" His eyes shifted to the side. "Maybe? I'm honestly not sure. She doesn't talk to me about her progress the way she used to. She knows I tell you everything." He wrung his hands and looked down. "It…hasn't been easy…having the two people I care about most be enemies."

"I don't really see her as an enemy," Goku assured, "I never really did. But I get what you're saying." He glanced around. "So, let me guess. She's hiding from me again, right?"

Sepis sighed and sat back down at his workbench, idly poking at the power cell. "She took off early this morning. Didn't tell me where she went. But…I think I've finally figured out where she's been going."

"Oh yeah?" Goku asked, curious, "Where?"

"An oceanic island. It's a long ways from here, but not for someone like you or her. You could probably fly there in less than a minute."

"Great, sounds a lot better than having to sniff her out again. She sure is good at concealing her energy."

"Yeah, let me get out a map." Sepis opened a drawer and Honii managed to free an arm from the bag and pull herself up over her daddy's shoulder enough to make a nonsense remark at the bug. Sepis squeaked with fright, but relaxed when he saw her face. "A baby? Goku, who's that with you? Are you babysitting?"

Goku reached up and let Honii grab his finger. "This is my daughter."

Sepis jumped with surprise. "Daughter?! I had no idea your wife was expecting! Well…congratulations!"

"Thanks, but she didn't actually come from my wife. She came from a giant nut."

Sepis blinked. "A what now?"

"Well Vegeta and I were looking at this seed that fell from the sky. Then it cut us both and Honii here came out. I know it's strange. I always thought babies only came from wives, but I guess I was wrong. She's not Bulma or Chi-Chi's baby, just mine and Vegeta's."

Sepis blinked again. "Did you say…yours _and_ Vegeta's?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"Goku, that's more than weird!" Sepis piped, pumping his fists up and down, "That's _crazy_!" He looked closely at the baby. "Oh my stars! But she really is, isn't she? I can see the resemblance to you _both_!"

"And she keeps drinking _constantly_ ," Goku added, "Milk, honey, water, juice – I even caught her drinking ketchup once. Turtle says she's big enough that she should start eating more solid stuff, but she doesn't seem to want to."

"Very strange…" Sepis agreed, "Well…good to meet you, Honii!"

"Blah-dah," she answered, fiddling at the fabric of Goku's gi.

With assurance that he would spend more time with Sepis soon, Goku left the rainforest home to seek the island where Nevrrest was. As Goku flew over the ocean, Honii took up an extensive commentary about the view – ba-ba this and ra-ma-meh that. Goku flew down low for her and she laughed as the ocean sprayed up around them, though luckily she knew better now than to try to drink it.

As he had been when she had picked a location for Sepis' and her house, Goku was impressed by the island where Nevrrest had chosen to spend her time. It was lush with thick, dark volcanic soil, the high peek at one end of the island leaking plumes of smoke. That's where he found Nevrrest, deep in the bowels of the volcanic mountain. In the light of the bright, orange lava, her tropical feathers looked especially vibrant. The orange was just as vivid as the molten rock, the yellows and reds hot like fire, the white blinding, the blue surreal, and the green radiant. Her yellow scales also individually shown in the light of the volcano.

Goku stood on an outcropping on the inner wall, taking in the sight of the majestic blechan warrior – the only one to ever exist. Her hawk-like talons gripped the rock she balanced upon as it floated through the magma, her breathing labored in the heat. She waited, her multi-colored plume erect and her long, serpentine tail raised and its end feathers fanned.

The volcano rumbled, spewing up a spire of lava and flame. Nevrrest flipped, the molten rock passing under the arched small of her armored back. Like a swallow in flight, she twisted and swept through everything the volcano threw at her, focused and unfaltering. A boulder flew up and she smashed right through it with her defenses down, breaking it with her body alone. As the shards fell, fire wheeled around her and she curled her arms in, blasting it back with an explosion of energy.

At last, the volcano's anger quelled and she landed on that same floating rock, arms fanned as she balanced. Goku's intense gaze glimmered as she slowly straightened up. Her head snapped back, locking eyes with him, and she flew at him without a moment's hesitation. Goku's abs tightened and his stomach flipped with joy, curling a fist and meeting her blow head on. The volcano trembled as they battled in their first forms, their grunts greater than anything nature could murmur.

For Goku, it was like a game – pure, intense recreation. But for Nevrrest, each blow was a dialogue in a vicious conversation, bantering back Goku's earnest comments with rage, precision, and defiance. Goku tipped his head to avoid a jab of her talons, bending his knees in the air to avoid a swipe of her tail. He rebutted with a strike at her chest, his wrist flicking in almost a tease. She avoided it and blasted him. Goku deflected it and energy flew up out of the volcano like an eruption.

Nevrrest landed on an outcropping, her back turned to him once again. "Good," she stated, "I'm glad to see you still haven't let your guard down around me."

"Thanks!" he cheerfully replied, "And you've really improved too. Your movements are really tight and hardly waste any energy."

"Hmhmhmhm…" she cynically chuckled, "Oh…you haven't even begun to see how I've grown, Goku. Someday, when I'm ready, I'll show you. And that'll be the day you die. And this time…" Her head turned and her magenta eyes narrowed to slits. "Nobody's bringing you back to life."

"I can't wait," he warmly enthused, holding up a fist.

" _Krrrr_ …" she snarled at his response.

Goku felt little feet harshly kicking his back. "Waa-waa-da-blah!" Honii slapped his shoulder repeatedly and reached out at the lava.

"No, Honii," Goku warned, holding up a finger, "You can't drink lava. That'll _really_ give you a tummy ache."

" _Excuuuuussse_ me?" Nevrrest blurted, eyes wide and looking like she had just drank lava herself. She landed next to Goku and clucked with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! Goku, you _idiot_! How could you bring a baby into an active volcano?!"

"Well she doesn't mind," Goku pointed out as Honii laughed at a lava bubble.

Nevrrest blinked with shock at the baby. "…No. She doesn't." Her eyes narrowed. _In fact, she's not even fazed. He brought an infant into a hostile environment, and she doesn't appear even overheated._ Her brow lowered as she gazed at the noisy baby. _What sort of child is this…?_

"Her name is Honii," Goku explained, the little girl giggling as he tickled her chin, "Say hello to Nevrrest, Honii!"

"Maabee!" Honii remarked and then blew a raspberry at the air.

Nevrrest turned and started walking up the volcano's interior. "I don't like children."

Goku blinked with surprise. "What? Why not? I mean…" He tussled Honii's grass hair. "They're cute and you get to teach them things!"

"Ignorant, careless, and noisy, more like," Nevrrest corrected. She paused and looked at him again with narrowed eyes. "Kinda like _you_."

"Come on, don't be like that," Goku coaxed as she continued to walk away, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," she grumbled.

"Come on, Nevrrest—"

She slammed her tail against the rock wall. "I've told you once – I've told you a thousand, _thousand_ times – stay the hell away from me, Kakarot. I have no interest in seeing you until the day I end your life."

Goku pursued her, leaping across the lava. "And I keep telling you, I can't. I promised Laswe I would visit you at least once a month. If someone doesn't keep an eye on you, you could get in trouble."

Nevrrest cackled and kept climbing. "Oh no I won't. I can't get into trouble for _anything_." She spun around and put her beak into his face, causing him to lean back and lower his brow. She jabbed him in the chest with a talon and pointed to her bare neck. "You ensured that the moment you broke my prison collar. So feel free to report me. We'll go back in chains together!"

Goku looked at the prison numbers that glowed on her right shoulder: 0002. It was true, Laswe had agreed to look the other way if Goku broke Nevrrest's prison collar, removing the block on her energy. However, part of the agreement was if what Goku had done ever got leaked to the public, that he would take full responsibility for it and accept the consequences.

Nevrrest hissed as Goku looked at the numbers and slapped her hand over them. "Well you've see me this month! Now go on your damn merry way, you dumb monkey!" She leapt out of the volcano.

Goku paused for a moment, glancing back at the squirming Honii before following Nevrrest out. When he land on the volcanic slope, he found Nevrrest sliding an embroidered band up her arm to cover the numbers and fitting a second one on her wrist to cover the metal monitor she had also been forced to wear.

"Did Sepis make those?" he asked.

Nevrrest grunted. "Yes. He always finds ways to be kind and helpful. Though there's no reason to cover them up. It's not like I'm ever going to go out and mingle with any earthlings."

"But…you're still covering them up," Goku pointed out, scratching his head.

Nevrrest cringed and blushed. " _Krrr_ , mind your own business why don't you?!"

Goku watched her snatch a water bottle off the ground and dump the contents into her open beak. "Hey Nevrrest…I've been wondering something. If someone ever came intending to harm the Earth…would you stop them?"

Nevrrest put the cap back on the bottle and slipped it into a belt. She clasped it around her slender waist. "Of course I would. After all, just because I want to see you and Vegeta dead doesn't mean I have reason for the Earth to be destroyed. Besides, once I'm free of this place, I intend to return to my crusade." Her tail weaved as she looked at the sky. "I will bring death and despair to all the universe's monsters and murderers. And anyone who would be foolish enough to stand in my way."

Goku sighed. "Well…I'm glad at least I can count on you to help keep the Earth safe."

Her beak twisted begrudgingly and she faced him. "Which reminds me of something…some months ago, I sensed something strange. Some kind of…battle occurred. But I couldn't make most of it out. There was a moment when Vegeta became incredibly powerful. And you…it was like you became something else entirely." Her powerful toes dug into the dirt. "I felt the Earth shake and the winds change their course. But it was like you and your opponent weren't even there." She folded her arms. "I get the feeling you've already told Sepis, but he refuses to pass the details to me. I think he's been trying to force me to have a conversation with you. Well…he's succeeded. I'm too curious not to know."

"Ooooh," Goku surmised, "You must be talking about when I fought Beerus."

She cocked a brow. "Beerus?"

"Yeah, he's the God of Destruction."

She snorted. "I know who Beerus is, I'm not an idiot. Did you happen to fight the Boogeyman too?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Goku rubbed his head, "What, you don't believe me?"

"Oh I _believe_ that you fought some man who _told_ you his name was Lord Beerus."

"I guess I can see why you would find that farfetched…" Goku remarked, "But in this case I'm certain it was the real Beerus. King Kai introduced me to him."

"Ha ha ha ha…oh." She cocked her head to the side with a cynical grin. "You mean that minor 'god' you train with?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Hahahah…ah-hahahahaha!" she cackled. She shook her head. "Oh Kakarot…there _is_ no such thing as 'Lord Beerus'. Or any of the other 'gods'."

Goku blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Gods simply don't exist. They're a myth created by ordinary beings."

"But…" Goku stuttered, caught off guard by her response, "What about—"

She eyed him. "Goku…do want to know what a 'god' is? Allow me to remind you of my former underling, the cypher Nada. Do you remember him?"

"I think so," Goku touched his chin, "He was the guy you tried to kill, right? The one with hair like golden horns."

"That's the one," she nodded, "Do you recall what he referred to me as?"

Goku had to think for a moment. "Well…oh yeah, I remember now! He kept calling you 'my goddess'. Come to think of it…last time I saw him, he called me 'my god'."

"That's right. And that's all a god is. They aren't mystical beings that control the cosmos. They're just people like us – people who have grown so incredibly powerful that they've inspired a fantasy of divinity." She spread her arms in a grandiose shrug. "That's right, Goku. _We_ are gods. Vegeta too. So don't be fooled by titles."

"I see what you're trying to say, but I can't say I agree," Goku thoughtfully replied, "Beerus was on a whole different level from us."

"Perhaps," she admitted, "Or perhaps he was just an extremely convincing charlatan. Either way, all I can say for certain is that there's no such thing as divinity. Or demons for that matter. Magic is one thing. Oh believe me, I've seen some incredible things in my life, Kakarot. But there's nothing to convince me that the universe is controlled by demons and gods. Just people."

"I don't know…"

Nevrrest snorted and sneered at him. "Well believe what you want. Always trust a fool to answer to his folly. Anyhow, you've provided me the information I wanted, so you can…" Her expression suddenly changed to one of shock. "What the hell are you doing with that?!" she suddenly squawked.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"That!" she continued to point, "Under your arm!"

Goku glanced at the large egg he had kept perfectly balanced in the crook of his arm through the entire sparring match and conversation. "Oh this? I think some bird laid in it in your refuse pile. It's still fresh, so I thought I'd take it back with me and make an omelet or something."

"An omelet?!" she shrieked, her beak blushed red and eyes wide. She stamped around. "You…you…you idiot!"

"Huh?"

"That's not just some bird's egg! That's…that's…!" Her beak turned an even darker shade of red. "That's…that's mine."

"Yours?" Goku held it up and looked it over. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a bird, you idiot!" she screamed and flailed, "I lay eggs, okay?! Like any damn bird!"

Goku stared at her. "…Ooooooh. I guess that makes sense, now that I think about it. I guess I should have asked before taking it."

"Yes…" she seethed, "Or better yet, you should have left it where it lay."

"But now that you're here," Goku said hopefully, "Is it okay if I take it? I bet it's got a really big yoke—"

"DISGUSTING!" She snatched the egg from him and threw it so hard it plunked off somewhere in the ocean.

Goku looked legitimately hurt. "Nevrrest! That wasn't fair – it smelled so good!"

"You don't ask a lady if you can eat her eggs!" she screeched at him, bearing over him with her hands on her hips, "What are you, some kind of animal?!"

"Well it's not like you were going to use it for anything!" Goku protested, "You'd thrown it out!" He folded his arms. "That means you don't want it anymore and anyone can have it."

"No it doesn't!" she screamed, wildly throwing her arms into the air, "It's my egg and I decide what happens to it! Besides, you don't talk about eggs, that's so rude!"

"Well you should have told me that sooner," Goku pouted, turning and talking out of the corner of his mouth.

" _Goku_ …" said an ethereal voice.

He looked back to see Honii's eyes had turned to glowing blue spheres and blue energy wafted around her. Goku jerked with surprise. " _Honii_? Honii, was that _you_?" The light around her faded and her eyes returned to their usual bright green irises. The baby blinked several times, her face contorting unhappily as she started to scream and cry. "Oh, Honii," said Goku sympathetically, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nevrrest took a step back, staring at the baby. _That voice…could it really be…?_

"I better get her home," Goku sighed as Honii continued to cry, "Maybe she just needs to lie down." He looked at Nevrrest. "Sorry to cut things short this month. I'll see if I can come by again later."

Her plume flattened. "Oh please…don't inconvenience yourself on _my_ behalf…"

Goku took off with the still wailing child back toward Kame House, leaving Nevrrest to her suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

Aboard his capital ship, Frieza Force A01, Sorbet walked steadily toward his ready room, arms behind his back. His expression was grim, as it usually was these days, a mixture of stalwart authority and constant veiled worry. Though, it was even grimmer than usual considering the discussion he was about to have with his senior staff.

Retreat. It seemed to be the only order he gave these days. 'Pull our forces back'. 'Abandon the planet'. 'Move the base, take only what we can't spare'. Every time he gave one of those orders, he died a little more inside. In the beginning, he had truly believed he could preserve Frieza's empire until his return from the dead. When the Faction War erupted and all his fellow officers perished to their own pride and ambition, he had believed. Even when that pesky Nevrrest had formed her Justiciars and started annihilating and later abducting his forces, he had kept up the faith. All he had to do was keep the dream alive and await the day of Frieza's resurrection.

But that day…

"Commander Sorbet!"

Sorbet hummed a sigh and shifted his slotted eyes to gaze at the bulgy-eyed frog man as he hustled up the hall. "Yes, Plum, what is it?"

Plum leaned on his knees, huffing with his big mouth, and held a tablet out to him. "This report just came in from all our outposts. You're not going to believe it, Commander."

Sorbet hummed again as he took the tablet, tapping it with a black claw and beginning to scroll through the reports. His jaw hung for a moment, barely able to breathe. His lips then curled into an awful grin the likes of which he hadn't sported since he had first received his officer promotion. His mouth opened wide and he laughed, spreading his arms and raising his gaze to the ceiling.

Tagoma and Shisami both jerked with a start as the door to the command center slammed open. Sorbet lifted the corner of his mouth with a little grunt and strolled in, arms behind him and head held high. "Gentlemen," he greeted them.

"Commander Sorbet," said Tagoma with a slight stutter, "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Sorbet continued to smirk as he crossed the room, "Thank you for asking." A posh seat descended from the ceiling and the tiny blue man hopped into it. "Well, let's get this briefing started, shall we?"

Tagoma and Shisami glanced at each other, trying to see if the other had any more clue as to Sorbet's behavior. Finally, Tagoma cleared his throat against his light violet fist and stood at attention. "Sir, a report from the Poki front. I'm afraid, sir, they say the assault isn't going well. Our forces have been divided and more Poki reinforcements are expected to arrive."

"I see, I see," said Sorbet with uncanny nonchalant, "And what about you, Shisami?"

"We've successfully relocated Frieza Force Base 33C," Shisami remarked with a little bow.

"Excellent." Sorbet interlocked his fingers and smiled.

The two underlings looked at each other again. "Sir, if I may, how is any of this good news?" Tagoma pressed, raising his hands.

"It's not," Sorbet assured, "But ultimately irrelevant." He leaned forward in his chair. "I've got some new orders for you, men. After much consideration, I've decided to abandon Project Resurrection F."

Both men stirred. "What?" grunted Shisami.

"You're giving up?" Tagoma protested.

"Let's be honest, the project is no longer practical," Sorbet explained, fingering one of his golden bracelets, "We've been scouring the galaxy for the Namekian survivors for years without even a whisper of them. And our latest intelligence has confirmed that the Earth is not only inhabited by the Super Saiyan, but by the treacherous Prince Vegeta and the Crimson Fighter herself, that terror Nevrrest. Trying to capture the Earth dragon balls would be suicide. Even a covert operation would be doomed to fail."

"I see your point," Tagoma admitted, his eyes shifting behind his full-front scouter, "But there's still a chance we might find the Namekian survivors."

"At this point, we're just wasting resources," Sorbet shook his head, "The decision has been made. From this point forward, Resurrection F is indefinitely postponed." He slyly grinned. "But that doesn't mean the future is without possibility."

"You…" Tagoma blinked, taken back, "You have something else in mind?"

"Of course he does," Sashimi scolded, folding his thick, red arms and glaring challengingly at him, "Commander Sorbet would never make a decision like this without an alternative plan."

"Hmph," Sorbet smiled smugly, "Right you are, Sashimi." He held up the tablet. "Tagoma, have a look at this. See if it sparks your imagination."

Tagoma took the tablet and the two lieutenants both leaned over it. Their faces were instantly struck with disbelief and Tagoma started rapidly flicking through the data. "No way!" he gasped, "Are these accurate?"

"So it would seem," Sorbet grinned, "By some unknown circumstances, all our outposts have received a flood of recruits. By these estimates, our forces have more than tripled overnight."

"But…but _why_?" Tagoma gasped as he continued to review the reports, "Why _now_?"

"Who can say?" Sorbet shrugged, "But in this case, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." He clenched a fist. "Instead, I say it's time to take back what's ours."

"Sir?" Tagoma asked.

"Starting today, we will be planning an all out assault on the Justice!"

Both henchmen lit with glee. "That's brilliant, sir!" Shisami praised.

"It would definitely be an ambitious move," Tagoma agreed, "Most of our remaining forces are imprisoned there. If we could free them, taking back our lost systems would be almost guaranteed!"

Sorbet nodded, pleased with their enthusiasm. "For too long, those Justiciars have spat in the face of the Frieza Force. It's time we taught them to fear us again!"

"Still," Tagoma folded his arms and touched his chin, "Defeating the Justice won't be easy. Their fleet is a nearly impenetrable fortress. And the Justiciars are powerful warriors, and that's when they're _not_ using their fusion bands. Plus, it's mobile. Locating them will be nearly impossible."

"It will take careful planning," Sorbet agreed. He stroked the arm of his chair. "But I wouldn't worry too much. In a way, the plan is already in motion." He raised a finger and grinned. "At this very moment, our informant is already at work."

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Shivers poured the hot, sweetened milk into his beverage and stirred slowly, the silver spoon clinking against the ceramic glass. A flick of his tail and he was comfortable in his chair, legs crossed as he reviewed the data pad in his opposing hand. His most recent addition to his self-inflicted wounds had been treated with salve and were on the mend. He was alone now, so he didn't expect it to be necessary to harm himself for the time being. Of course, that changed when there was a tone from his ship's computer.

A vessel was approaching.

Shivers slipped the data pad under a pillow next to him and pressed a button on the chair. "Identify yourself, please."

"Considering you're the one shadowing our fleet," the Gregorik's deep voice rumbled, "That seems an odd question."

"I have a month's worth of clearance," he answered, detached and unmoved as he always was, "Given to me before I shed my travel wear, naturally. But I believe it still stands, yes?"

"I wasn't questioning your right to be here," Oom'Bagu quietly growled. The comm paused. "I'd like to come aboard. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Shivers passively assured, inspecting his beverage, "Dock at your leisure."

The black shuttle pulled up alongside the much larger, aesthetically pleasing saucer-shaped ship. Shivers was waiting as Oom'Bagu exited the docking tube, hands behind his back and ankles together.

He swept low in a bow. "Welcome aboard my ship, Justiciar."

Oom'Bagu knitted his brow with disapproval. "Don't do that. I am not welcomed by that gesture."

"Ah," Shivers straightened, "What do they call it? 'Bad memories'? Perhaps, then, this will be more appropriate." He held out a hand.

Oom'Bagu looked at it and then over at nothing. "I have some questions I would like answered."

Shivers withdrew the hand without the slightest note of offense. "Certainly. I'll show you to my parlor room."

The architecture made Oom'Bagu's fur stand on end. Too familiar. Too cold. Even the way Shivers plopped into his chair and crossed his legs made him angry.

"Please, sit," Shivers gestured to an open chair.

"I prefer to stand," Oom'Bagu crossed his arms.

"As you wish." He picked up his steaming cup and stirred it delicately.

Oom'Bagu's right ear twitched at the clinking sound, struck by the strange smell coming from the beverage. "What is that?"

"Is that one of your questions?" Shivers continued to stir.

Oom'Bagu growled. "No."

"An attempt at humor," Shivers explained, "It's called 'coffee' – a rare beverage that only exists on a handful of worlds. I'm quite addicted to it. But at least I have some excuse. My people don't eat much, but we are required to ingest several gallons of liquids a day to survive."

Oom'Bagu's mind flashed to a glass of wine sloshing around in Frieza's hand and he growled again. "I see." He watched silently as Shivers stirred his coffee and then took a long sip. For the first time since Oom'Bagu had arrived, the ever so slightest shadow of an emotion flared from the Frieza-kin. It wasn't happiness or pleasure – more like the affirmation of something good. Oom'Bagu's jaw tightened. "You really _are_ emotionally dead, aren't you?"

"Yes," Shivers simply answered as he sat the cup on its saucer, "Not for lack of trying. I've wanted to feel something – anything – for as long as I can remember. It led to a life of pursuing the extreme. But the results were…unfavorable."

Oom'Bagu gazed intensely at the 'NEVER KILL' carved into Shivers' arm. "What did you do?"

"I dismembered a kinsman," Shivers answered, "Tore him limb from limb. He survived. My people are difficult to kill. But I…wouldn't have felt remorse if he had died. In fact, his struggle for survival was…intriguing. I felt…I think it was excitement. But afterwards, I felt nothing. Not fear of being punished. No guilt for what I had done. Nothing." He picked up the silver spoon and started stirring again. "However…I've had a very real desire ever since to try again. Constantly." The bandages on his face ripped as he started clawing at his cheek. "It's something I can relate to. Even I have an instinct for self-preservation. Say if I ripped your jaw off. I think you would want very much to prevent further loss. I think I would too in that same situation. Isn't that what everyone wants? To be able to relate to each other…?"

Oom'Bagu's brow lowered. "You're a very sick man."

"So are you."

Oom'Bagu froze.

Shivers' yellow, empty eyes held him. "Did you think it impossible for anyone to notice? You enjoyed the pain I just caused myself. I think you enjoy everyone's pain – even your own. You learned to connect empathically with those who couldn't share the link. The strain was so overwhelming, I think part of you broke. How tragic. To have known sanity and to have lost it."

Oom'Bagu's teeth bared, his skin crawling. "For someone who's not empathic, you seem to have a talent for getting in other's heads."

"I'm curious." Shivers looked at the blood under his nails and got out a kerchief to clean them. "I don't feel happiness or sadness or any of those basic things. But I do feel curiosity. And a grand amount of self-importance. Though…that trait may simply run in the family."

Oom'Bagu leaned over him slightly. "And what family is that?" His dark brown eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you're not aware of this, but as well as sensing emotions, I can sense ties between people. You could say friends and family have different sorts of emotional 'scents' to them. As one of the slaves housed on Planet Frieza, there were a couple occasions where he passed close enough for me to sense him." Oom'Bagu grew a small, cruel smile. "I suppose you intended to keep that little piece of information a secret."

"It didn't seem important," he answered, leaning back in his chair and resting his ankle over his thigh. "But if you must know, he was the prince of my clan – the Kold Clan."

"No," Oom'Bagu corrected, "It's more than that. You're related to him."

"Everyone in one of my people's clans is related to each other," he returned, "That tends to happen when you come from a species where everyone only has one parent. Most clans are descended from a single person. But since you are so fixed on familiarity, yes, Frieza was my grandfather's cousin."

Oom'Bagu smugly smirked. "So you really _are_ Frieza-kin. Quite literally."

"I am Kold Clan," he corrected. The same, tiny glint of delight passed through him that had when Oom'Bagu had first recognized Shivers' insanity. "You're trying to provoke me. I think you want us to be at odds, but I'm afraid that's not possible. I've never disliked a single person or thing in my entire life."

"How convenient for you," Oom'Bagu sneered.

"But then I've never liked them either. Not in the sense that normal people do, at least." He took his kerchief and applied it gently to his bleeding cheek. "All the same, I think we should be friends, Oom'Bagu. I've never had a friend before. I know I'd never be capable of caring about you, but I'm practiced at mimicking it."

"I don't need a pretend friend," Oom'Bagu rebuked.

"Pretending is all I do. Pretending to be civilized. Pretending to be courteous." He lifted a corner of his mouth, as if demonstrating his capacity to pretend. "But you know what I've found? If you pretend for long enough, some part of it becomes genuine."

"Well then 'pretend' to pay attention," Oom'Bagu rebuked. He came closer and put his hand heavily down on the small table between them. "What's your real reason for coming here claiming you want to join the Justice?"

Shivers drank some more coffee and sat it down on the table by Oom'Bagu's furry hand. "Did you want to ask or to confirm what you already believe?"

"I won't have my fleet exploited by the likes of you," Oom'Bagu snapped, "We aren't therapy for your madness. Take your violent urges elsewhere, you won't be taking them out on our prisoner or the criminals we hunt."

"Next time you ask a question, perhaps you should actually have one."

"If you like, I can locate the nearest mental ward for you," the Gregorik sneered, leaning in so close that his horns nearly touched Shivers'.

Shivers looked at him with a flat stare. The tiny man then slipped under Oom'Bagu's arm, hopped from the chair, and walked over to the bubble-shaped window at the other end of the parlor. His tail swayed. "There is no helping me, Oom'Bagu," he stated, "My father already tried. All the best doctors. Different medicines, therapy, exotic treatments. This is just the way I am. I've come to accept that."

Oom'Bagu snorted angrily. "And yet you think—"

"No. I don't. I'm afraid you're entirely wrong about me." He looked at the carved words on the inside of his arm and touched them gently. "After I violated one of my kin, I waited to see what would happen. I honestly didn't have a clue. Imagine my disappointment when Father didn't even react. He just swept the whole thing away – paid the victims for their trouble and went on to act like nothing ever happened. I was…disappointed. I knew in my heart there had to be more than that. There had to be."

He held the scarred arm up against the backdrop of the Justice Fleet. "And then, suddenly, the world around me made sense. Justice. That is the order of things. The balance of cause and effect – right and wrong. My emptiness became filled with complete certainty and order. I took my father's letter opener and carved these words into my flesh as my due punishment for what I had done. And for the first time in my life…something made sense." He looked at Oom'Bagu, and the Gregorik was unnerved by the slightest, trickling sensation of sincerity. "I want to be part of justice. Of the order of things. That is why I came to your fleet."

Oom'Bagu took a step back, feeling suddenly frightened. "We don't need someone like you."

"How could you know? You've never met someone like me." Shivers looked at the fleet again. "'If your heart burns with a true desire for justice, then there is a place for you here.' That is what your flyer says, is it not?"

"…Perhaps it needs some editing."

"Was that humor? All the same…" He looked at the Gregorik. "I know this is where I belong, Justiciar Oom'Bagu. If I can feel anything at all, I feel that."

Oom'Bagu's fur ruffled and he turned to leave. He paused. "…One more question." He looked at him. "What are your people called?"

"Hm. We don't tell people that. But as a gesture of friendship, I'll share it with you." He spread his arms in a display. "We are the Arcosians, ancient space-faring traders. Our home is a secret, as is our ways. Does that answer please you?"

"Enough." He gripped the parlor doorway. "Tell your people the Arcosians aren't welcome with the rest of the people of the galaxy. I suggest you keep to your own planet from now on."

"Considering I have no intention of returning home, I doubt your message will ever reach them. But very well."

Shivers watched through the parlor window as Oom'Bagu's shuttle returned to the Hammer. Alone again, he sat in his chair with his coffee and slipped his hand under the pillow, digging out the tablet he'd been looking at before his guest arrived. He flicked from the hacked security footage of Laswe in his office to several security cameras viewing Justiciar Hameus and a master guardian walking side by side through Prison Ship 7.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"…And he says 'with a shot-put'," Master Guardian White laughed, "Can you believe that? Guy doesn't know the first thing about the sport. It's cute, though, don't you think?"

"I um…I guess," Hameus replied, itching his dark blue mustache, "I don't know much about Borien Hockey."

"Grand Guardian, come on, I've explained it a hundred times to you," White gave him a friendly, accusatory look, "Look, it starts with a left-curve goal shot—"

"Right, right. Sure." He rubbed his head awkwardly. "I get it."

"Say," said White with a friendly nudge, "I got some time off coming up. We should hit up a game."

"Nah, you should do what you want with your own time," Hameus shyly excused.

"It _is_ what I want!" White enthused, "Come on, Justiciar, when's the last time you stopped and had some _fun_? You blasted workaholic." He laughed.

"I um…" Hameus floundered, "Well, I guess when you put it…I mean…"

"Grand Guardian!" a small, but powerful voice piped.

Hameus sighed, for once actually relieved to have the tiny representative snapping at his heels. "Representative Flutterbee. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Well," she folded her yellow arms, "I've been trying to get into contact with Justiciar Oom'Bagu for days. But since he's seemed unavailable, I've decided to take this matter to the source."

Hameus also folded his arms. "Uh-huh."

"Rather than having to take this to the Grand Warden, I'm asking you here and now to withdraw your department's request to have additional restraints put on my client."

Hameus tipped his head at White. "Is that the one I'm thinking of?"

White gave a little nod. "If you're thinking of the one shiny hair and the extremely affable nature, then yes, sir."

"That's what I thought." The blue man drew a deep breath. "So…how do you want to do this?"

White shrugged. "I made the request so…" He stepped forward, putting forth his best space-farmer charm. "Ma'am…your client has been a repeated disruptive influence and a danger to himself. Now this isn't even a recent trend. As I understand, he has a history of this kind of behavior."

"Oh hell, let's be frank." Hameus stood over the half-his-size woman. "Flutterbee. I pushed for this."

"Why am I not surprise," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"You really shouldn't be," he shot back, "My department has been _crazy_ lenient on him."

"You say that like you've been generous."

"I _have_ been!" he protested with annoyance, "Dammit, in the old days we would have locked him in the Hell Room for a few weeks with the kind of behavior he's kept up."

"Is that a threat, Justiciar?"

"No! No, of course not. But something _has_ to be done."

"And your 'something' is making it so he can't use his legs anymore," she accused.

"So he can't bull-charge the walls anymore, yes!" Hameus retorted.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep vetoing my transfer requests to the warden, he wouldn't keep suffering from psychological trauma!"

"Now, ma'am," White politely interjected, "Don't you think that's a little unfair? We can't be held responsible for our prisoners' behavior. And besides, it's not like we haven't all been trying. This fellar just ain't cooperating. I mean, he won't give us an _inch_."

Her intense, bright green eyes fell on him, nearly making White jump. "I'm not asking for your _excuses_ ," she sharply reminded. She pointed a finger up at Hameus. "I have been fighting for _months_ to improve my client's situation. And you have been bent against him from that very first day! If you don't reconsider your request, I'm going to have to take this to the courts!"

Hameus's brow hardened. "Don't come at me with ideal threats. You know you'd lose."

Her jaw dropped with abhorrence. "What?" She leaned at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're a real fighter, Flutterbee," Hameus stated, "And you don't like to lose. I respect that. But you gotta take the hit on this one. That guy…he's just a lost case. Has been since before he was even brought here."

She closed her eyes and smiled smugly, rubbing the underside of her nose. She pointed her finger back up at him. "A man from a brutish race like yours might think that, but I know better. I'm _going_ to get that transfer to Prison Ship 6."

Hameus cocked a brow. "Brutish race?"

"Well if we're judging people by their species here," she turned aside and wagged her finger around, "Then I should discount your every decision as the mindless actions of a member of a race only known for their ability to devastate planet populations."

White rolled his eyes. "Well if that's the case, then we should judge you for only having the ability to make an awful, glittery mess after you're killed."

Hameus's eyes flashed and he slapped White's fair cheek so hard it turned pink. "Apologize to the lady," he demanded.

"Wha…" said White with shock, holding his cheek, "But Grand Guardian, you heard what she said about your kin. I was just standing up for ya."

"I _do_ come from a savage race," Hameus gruffly snapped, "My people traded their morals to the Frieza Force – I don't offer excuses for that. But what her people have had to suffer? Apologize."

White drew a little breath and nodded, turning to Flutterbee. "Apologies, miss. I wasn't trying to be unnecessarily cruel. I just have a lot of respect for the Grand Guardian here and didn't much appreciate you speaking about his people that way."

Flutterbee sighed and raised a hand. "I suppose I was being inappropriate too." She folded her arms and looked at Hameus. "I'll let you about your business. But I _will_ be taking this matter to Justiciar Oom'Bagu."

"Which you have every right to do," replied Hameus with a bow of admission.

"Hmph," Flutterbee snorted in defiance and marched away.

White shook his head, brushing back his blonde hair. "Hell of a gal, that one," he remarked and sighed, "Gonna get herself killed someday."

Hameus cracked a smile. "Wouldn't be surprised. I already got myself killed."

White turned paler for a moment and then awkwardly laughed. "Oh! Oh yeah. Yeah."

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"You know, Piccolo," Gohan admonished, merrily flying with his arms full of packages and bags, "You don't _have_ to come along."

"Huh!" Piccolo scoffed, flying like a wingman next to him, "And leave you alone with that girl? I don't think so."

Gohan crooked his brow pitifully. "She's my sister, Piccolo, not some monster."

"Some plant creature who stole your father's DNA hardly qualifies as your sister," Piccolo scolded, "You shouldn't be so gullible. That's Goku's job."

Gohan laughed a little and adjusted his glasses. "Well, what do you know? I guess I'm my father's son after all."

Piccolo grumbled.

They reached Kame House in little time at all, Gohan landing first on the beach and sitting down the packages. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey Dad!" he called, "You in there?"

"Over here, Gohan!" Goku called back, waving as he walked down the beach toward them.

"Hey!" Gohan picked up the bags again and jogged across the sand to him. "How's it going, Dad? How's Honii?"

"Well, she's still not eating anything – though I did get her to drink soup once. She sure does drink a lot though. I have to bring her whole barrels of juice to just keep her happy." He rubbed at his chin. "She's started to get a bit of a mean streak too. She'll throw and break things when she gets angry. Master Roshi says that your great grandpa told him that I was the same way once. So I guess it's okay. Still, I don't remember you ever being like that."

"Of course not," Piccolo interjected, his arms folded, "Gohan was an extremely well behaved child."

"Guys, you're embarrassing me," Gohan said, blushing a little.

"Is she dangerous, Goku?" Piccolo asked pointedly.

"What?" Goku blinked, "No, of course not. I mean, she did give Master Roshi a pretty bad bump on the head, but I've seen Chi-Chi or Bulma do worse to him."

"Aw, so she's starting to throw temper tantrums, huh?" Gohan remarked with a glittery expression, "Well maybe this will cheer her up." He opened one of the packages and unfolded a cute, little yellow baby outfit. "I went bargain shopping and got a ton of stuff for her."

"Wow, that's really nice, Gohan." Goku laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. He held up two pinched fingers. "But there might be a _little_ problem with that."

"Huh?" Gohan asked, "What do you mean?" Goku tapped the side of his leg and a green haired, paper-skinned saiyan toddler peeked into view, sucking on her thumb and holding a fistful of Goku's pant leg. Gohan dropped the outfit back into the bag, his glasses tipping sideways as he slumped forward. "Oh. Wow."

"Uuhh!" Piccolo also slumped forward in shock, his jaw hanging, "She's huge! How did she grow so much in just a few days?!"

"I don't know," Goku remarked, looking down at the naked child, "But as you can see, she's already learned how to walk. And she's gotten really quiet lately too. She doesn't seem to want to leave my side even for a moment anymore."

Gohan straightened his glasses. "Ooh, so she's hit her shy phase."

"Shy phase?"

"Yeah." Gohan moved forward and knelt in front of her. Honii pulled her face half behind Goku's leg. "See, I've been reading a lot of books on child development lately. Apparently, a lot of toddlers reach a phase where they become distrustful of others and increasingly clingy to their parents. I bet she'll outgrow it soon – especially considering how _fast_ she's growing."

"Do you think she'll outgrow her temper tantrums too?" Goku sheepishly asked, "She broke Master Roshi's television with the last one, and he's not real happy about it."

"I don't know," Gohan admitted, rubbing his neck with uncertainty, "She's Vegeta's daughter too and he can get pretty mean."

"It's not just Vegeta," added Piccolo, finally getting over his shock, "Your father's pretty bad tempered too. You remember how he was against Frieza."

"I never broke Master Roshi's television…" Goku grumbled in protest, crossing his arms and pouting.

Gohan rummaged through one of the bags he'd brought. "I'll save the clothes for Videl's baby. But I still got something in here I think you'll like Honii." The toddler watched him warily from behind her father's leg. Gohan pulled out a soft cat-doll wearing a pink dress. "Look, Honii! Your big brother got you a doll! See? She even has a tail just like you!" Honii's green tail wiggled thoughtfully and she emerged from behind Goku, hands outstretched for the doll. Gohan blushed happily. "There you go!" He handed her the doll. Honii took it, inspected it, and held it to her chest.

"Hey, she likes it!" said Goku cheerfully, "And you actually got her to let go of my leg."

Gohan looked his odd little sister up and down as she hugged the cat-doll. "You know…I might actually still have something she could wear. Hold on a moment."

As Gohan entered Kame House, he had to take a moment to admire the wreck Master Roshi's living room was in. "Wow," he remarked as he leaned in the doorway, "It looks like an angry tornado went through here."

"It was that crazy child of Goku's!" Master Roshi announced, appearing behind and holding up his walking stick, "All I did was try to watch my exercise programs and she went berserk! That girl will drive me out of house and home if something isn't done about her! Just look what she did to my poor head!" He pointed to the crossed badges over a giant, red sore atop his bald head.

"Well…was she watching something on it before you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Some silly cartoon!"

"No wonder she got upset then," Gohan advised, "Kids don't like being taken away from their toys."

"I don't care! It's my home!" He sighed pitifully. "If this keeps up, I don't think I'll last much longer…"

"Well, considering how quickly she's growing, I'm sure she'll be a lot better behaved before long." He glanced at the stairs. "Mind if I look through your attic?"

"Eh?" Roshi said with surprise, "Sure, I suppose."

"Thanks." Goku, Piccolo, and Honii all waited outside the house until Gohan returned with a dusty old box. "Found it," he announced with a smile.

"Found what, Gohan?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan opened the lid of the box and pulled out something orange and blue. "It's an old gi of mine," Gohan explained, "From when I was little."

"Hey, look at that!" Goku remarked, "I remember you wearing that."

"Yeah, it's one of the ones Piccolo made for me," Gohan smiled at the Namekian, "It's a little big for her, but I don't think that will be a problem considering how she's growing." Gohan sat the box down and knelt in front of the little girl. "It's okay, Honii! Your big brother has some clothes for you!" Honii hugged the doll tightly, giving Gohan a threatening look. "It's okay, you can keep your doll." Honii studied him a little longer and then waddled up to him. Gohan picked her up with one hand and dressed her in the gi with the other. He sat her down and stood up, scrutinizing how the fabric hung around her like an oversized sack. "Actually, she'll probably trip all over herself in that. Unless…" He looked at the Namekian. "Piccolo, you made this gi, right? Do you think you could adjust it a little? Make it her size."

Something about the sight of Honii in the old gi had put a glimmer of warmth in Piccolo's eyes. "Hmph," he smirked, walking forward, "I can do one better than that." He stretched out his palm. Honii watched with wide eyes as she sparkled with light and the gi transformed to fit her perfectly. "There," said Piccolo smugly, "I've made it so it will grow _with_ her now. You shouldn't have any more trouble keeping her decent."

"Wow, thanks!" Goku enthused. He leaned around her and scratched his cheek. "But um…the back still says 'demon'."

"I made it, I get to decide what it says!" Piccolo shot back in challenge.

Honii patted the gi. Slowly, she smiled, laughed, and clapped her hands. In a single bound, she leapt into Gohan's arms and hugged his neck. Gohan about cried with delight. "She's so cuuutttteee!" he purred, rubbing cheeks with her.

"Get ahold of yourself, Gohan," Piccolo scolded with embarrassment.

"So that just leaves one thing," Goku stated thoughtfully, hand to his chin.

"What?" asked Gohan, Honii now settled in his arms.

"Well, she's still not talking yet. When you were her size, you were talking plenty. She was making lots of baby sounds for a while, but the last couple days she's been quiet – like I said before."

"That makes sense, I guess," Gohan remarked, bouncing Honii a little, "I mean, sure she's growing quickly, but learning to talk is a big step. Maybe that part is just taking her a little longer."

"There's one way we could know more," Piccolo interjected. He looked at Goku seriously. "We should take her back to Bulma."

"Huh?" Goku blinked, "Why? Do you think I'm not doing a good job of taking care of her?"

"While I wouldn't consider you an expert parent," Piccolo replied, "It's not that, no. Bulma's the only one who's managed to understand her at all from what I've heard. Now that she's grown some, I think she should have a look at her again. We need more information."

"You know, I think that's actually a good idea," Gohan agreed, "If we're all going to do our best for Honii, we need to understand her. Plus, she might have a mother out there somewhere."

"A mother, huh?" Goku wondered, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah," nodded Gohan as Honii started sucking her finger, "I mean, that seed came from somewhere. Maybe it was another plant person. I mean, if they're out there, don't you think we should let them know they have a daughter?"

"Huh. I never thought of that."

"Let's not waste any more time," Piccolo stated. He glanced at the house. "Besides, from the sound of it, the old man could use a break from her."

"That is true," Goku admitted. He put his hands on his hips. "Alright then! Let's go see Bulma!"

 **(**Scene Break**)**

Not wanting to show up on Earth out of the blue, Nettelish did the courteous thing. She called ahead. Sitting at the helm of her shuttle, the libra monk touched her fusion band and directed the Justice computer to call Honorary Justiciar Goku. The communication went through without any issue, as expected. What wasn't expected was what occurred once the call was answered.

"I'm not getting at anything," Nettelish protested with a helpless chuckle, "I just want to speak to Son Goku."

"Oh I'm sure you'd _love_ to speak to my husband!" the human woman snapped, her face positioned way too close to the camera so that every twitching vein in the left side of her face showed, "But you're not coming anywhere near him! Or you'll regret it!"

"What?" Nettelish jerked back, scrunching her brow, "Why?"

"Oh I think you know good and well why!"

"No," said Nettelish with a confused laugh, "I really don't."

"You _are_ that saiyan woman, aren't you?!"

Her glowing violet eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Yes, I am, though I don't go around talking about that."

"I remember how you 'Justice' people kept having him come there for 'training'. You didn't think I'd figure it out?!"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Alright, I'll be specific – you _hussy_!" Again, Nettelish was taken aback as one of Chi-Chi's eyes filled the entire display. "I'm talking about your baby my husband is being forced to raise all on his own!"

"My _what_?" Nettelish hiccupped, her eyes wide and bewildered.

"Or maybe it was another of you justice-women! I don't care! You all can just stay away from him, or you'll answer to _me_!"

Nettelish itched the top of her hood. "Is…this a challenge to ritualistic combat? Look, I just wanted to let Goku know that I'm coming to Earth and that I need his help. That's all."

"Well you'll get no help from me, home wrecker!"

The line cut off. Nettelish sighed and returned to her helm controls. "Well, I can see why he married _her_ ," she honestly concluded, "She has a very attractive personality."

She continued on her course to Earth, hoping Goku wouldn't mind the inevitable surprise visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Though they grew, hunted, or made everything they could, there were just certain things that neither Sepis nor Nevrrest could provide for themselves. Sometimes, Sepis could scavenge items at a dump or a scrap yard, but for everything else Sepis had to go shopping. It wasn't his favorite activity. Being a coward, he was naturally shy as well and didn't like navigating the crowds that the various stores usually had. Plus, getting the zeni to go shopping meant pawning some of the items he had made. Considering how much trouble he had to go through to make them in the first place these days, it was a difficult thing for him to do.

He visited a couple hardware stores, pinching coins to maximize the little zeni he had. The bags were heavy and part of him wished he'd brought Nevrrest along. But he didn't want to subject her to anymore unhappiness than she was already experiencing. He knew that if he asked her she would likely tag along, but he also knew she had no desire to interact with any of the earthlings. Still, sometimes he really did wish she'd do a little more to help. Not that she wasn't helpful. She was always willing to do heavy lifting – cutting up materials, hunting dangerous animals, transporting him when he needed to travel a large distance.

But aside from that, there was so much that Nevrrest either completely avoided or wasn't very good at. They had started out working on the garden at the homestead together, but Nevrrest seemed to have a talent for killing plants just by looking at them. So he'd taken that project over. Nevrrest's demand for isolation also meant that acquiring zeni and trading for supplies was very difficult. And when it came down to it, Nevrrest didn't care for any task even half as much as she did her training and continued plots for revenge.

The fact was Sepis had accepted that they would be living on Earth for a very long time. He had even begun to look on it as a home. Nevrrest, however, had not.

His backpack heavy with electronics and machine parts, Sepis made his way through the city streets. He had been surprised the first time he'd come here and no one had stared at him. Apparently, Earth had such a diverse population that people living here assumed that a man sized, two-legged beetle was just another run-of-the-mill oddity. Knowing that, it was no wonder Goku had managed to grow up here without being noticed.

He was amidst scribbling on his shopping list when his antennae detected the scent of something sweet. He followed it to a beautiful shop window. "Chocolates…" he read. He followed the delicious smell inside the shop, the door bell ringing as he entered. The source, as it turned out, were these tiny, little brown bars wrapped in tissue paper. He vibrated his antennae at them. "They smell wonderful."

Before he knew it, he was carrying a bunch of them in a little paper bag. "It's probably a waste of zeni," he considered as he walked up to the register, "But I bet Nevrrest would really like these. She needs something to help her relax." He blushed lightly. "It'd be so nice to see her happy."

He sat the zeni on the counter and got his receipt, holding the wrapped box of chocolates close in a dreamy fashion. His daydreaming, however, was broken by a woman's voice.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Sepis froze and a blue-haired woman stormed up to him and pointed. "I know you! You're that bird-woman's henchman!" Sepis squealed like a chipmunk who had just inhaled helium as he recognized her and bolted for the door. Despite wearing high heels, Bulma was somehow faster than him, spreading her arms and legs to block the doorway. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me!"

Sepis dropped to the floor and started repeatedly bowing in front of her. "Oh please, Lady Bulma! Please let me go!" he groveled.

"Ha!" Bulma cried triumphantly, "So you _do_ know who I am! So you know I'm the wife of the man you _tortured_ and tried to _murder_!"

"Yes I am! A thousand pardons!" Sepis continued to sputter as he bowed like a maniac, "I didn't mean to disturb you, Lady Bulma! Please let me go!"

"I don't think so," Bulma folded her arms with a vicious smile, "I know how to handle villains like you – and they don't get off that easily!"

"Nooooooo!" Sepis wailed, clasping his hands and pitiful tears streaming down his face.

"And what is _this_?!" Bulma snatched the backpack from him, opening it up, "Well, look at all these goodies! You _stole_ them, no doubt!"

"No! I'm innocent!" he pleaded, flailing his head back and forth, "I have the receipts!"

"Oh yeah?" she bent into his face, "And where did you get the money?"

"I pawned for it!"

"Stuff you _stole_ no doubt!"

"I didn't steal anything!" his arms flapped, turning into the helium chipmunk again.

She shoved her finger in his face. " _Don't_ you yell at me, you little parasite! I should have your arrested!"

He started slapping his face repeatedly into the floor in rapid bows once more. "Oh no! Oh please! I haven't done anything! I promise! I haven't broken my parole!"

"And that's another thing!" Bulma bared down on him, making him weep, "I heard how they let you off easy after what you did! That hardly seems fair, considering you put my poor Vegeta through!"

"I'm scum! I'm nothing! Oh please let me go!"

Bulma laughed. "You _wish_." She held up her finger. "No, I'm going to make you repay me for _everything_ you put my family through. Starting _now_!" Sepis wailed as she kicked him through the air out of the shop into the street.

Sepis blinked at her pitifully as she approached. "What are you going to do?" he whimpered.

Bulma stood at a wide stance, her hands on her hips. "I'm going to make you endure the worst thing a man can be made to suffer. I'm making you go _shopping_ with me!"

Sepis hugged the chocolates and threw his head to the sky in a wail of despair. "Nooooooo!"

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Oh wonderful!" Mrs. Brief chirped, clapping her hands together as she met them outside the Capsule Corp Mansion, "So this is new grandchild Bulma was telling me about!"

"Well, she's not actually Bulma's baby," Gohan pointed out, glancing down at the toddler in his arms, "So not really."

"Oh who cares about that?" Mrs. Brief waved both hands, "Any child of my handsome son-in-law is good enough for me."

"Is Bulma here?" Piccolo asked pointedly, standing in the back, "We need to speak to her."

"Hmm," Mrs. Brief tipped her head, thinking, "She left a few hours ago, so she should probably be home soon. Why don't I fetch you some nice lemonade while you wait for her inside?"

"Do you have some for Honii too?" Goku asked, glancing at the little girl as she fiddled with her doll.

"Why sure!" Mrs. Brief enthused, "I'll fill a sippy cup!"

"I'd get a few gallons," Gohan advised, straightening his glasses, "From what Dad's told me, she drinks a lot more than a normal baby."

"Okay!" Mrs. Brief smiled, like it was nothing at all.

They settled into one of the mansion's many living rooms, a television playing nonsense in the background while Mrs. Brief poured them all some fresh lemonade. Gohan watched with fascination as Honii sat on the floor, hoisting an entire jug over her head as she sucked it dry like a baby bottle before moving on to the next one. Piccolo observed this too when their thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" Vegeta demanded, storming into the room with baby Bulla in his arms. The little girl was dressed in her usual bear-onesie, looking at them all with critical, large blue eyes as she possessively held onto her father.

"Oh hey, Vegeta," Goku casually replied, looking over the back of the couch, "We're just here to see Bulma."

Vegeta snarled and eyed him with disapproval. "I thought I made it clear to you, Kakarot, that I wanted nothing to do with the little freak!"

"I understand that," Goku protested, holding up his hands, "I've been raising her at Kame House. Like I said, we're just here to see Bulma."

Piccolo suddenly smirked. "Hmph. It seems the girl has other ideas."

"Uh…!" Vegeta recoiled as Honii was suddenly clutching his pant leg, gazing intently up at him. Bulla looked down at her half-sister, but didn't seem concerned, simply continuing to suck on her pacifier. Vegeta, on the other hand, turned pale and shoved her away. "Don't touch me, you little brat!"

"Mmm!" Honii growled. She grabbed his pant leg again and started yanking on it. "Mm! Mm! Mm!" she insisted.

"I said let go!" Vegeta barked, pushing her back again with a shake of his leg.

" _Rawr_!" she snarled, this time wrapping both arms and legs around his knee and trying to climb up.

"Enough!" he ordered, pushing his hand against her face. She squealed angrily and clamped her teeth down on his hand, right through his glove. "Ah!" Vegeta recoiled, "Did she really just _bite_ me?!"

"Honii, no!" Goku scolded, the child screaming as Goku pulled her from Vegeta's leg. He held her up in the air as she kicked. "We don't _bite_ people! …Unless they're your enemy." He considered. "And you're really desperate."

"Kakarot, really?" Vegeta scowled, inspecting the bite with annoyance, "If that's the best you can do, then no wonder the cretin is practically an animal!"

"She's just upset because you wouldn't hold her," Goku placated, "That's what she's trying to say when she grabs your pant leg like that."

Vegeta snorted. "As you can see, I'm already occupied holding my _own_ child."

Honii struck her little white fists at the air and then started to cry, fat tears rolling down her face. "Vegeta!" a voice they all knew snapped. Bulma stood in the doorway to the living room, hands on her hips and bent forward. "What is the matter with you? Is Bulla the _only_ baby you don't make cry?"

"It hardly qualifies as a baby," Vegeta countered dismissively, "The creature is nearly the size of a small child."

"It's your mean face," Bulma scolded, shaking a finger at him, "You're always scaring them!"

"What of it?!" he snapped, "It's not my problem that they're all so easily bothered!"

"You poor thing," Bulma ignored him, taking the crying Honii from Goku and coddling her, "Aw, look at you! You really _have_ grown!"

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan cautiously interjected, "I gotta ask you something…when's the last time you slept?" Vegeta grumbled. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," he retorted as Bulla grabbed at his collar, "Besides, it's none of your concern."

"Hmph," Piccolo remarked with a smug smile, "Typical. Running yourself into the ground like always."

"Nobody asked you, Namekian!"

"So how she been?" Bulma asked Goku, the two old friends standing together, "I see she's already outgrown all the stuff I gave you."

"Yeah," Goku nodded, rubbing his head, "She's been a real handful. But she seems happy most of the time."

"Well she looks healthy," Bulma observed. Honii reached up, touched Bulma's face, and smiled. "Aw! I think she remembers me."

"I…think she remembers Vegeta too," Goku added in a hushed voice.

"Not that a care," Vegeta suddenly interjected, looking at Bulma, "But aren't you coming home a little empty-handed for having gone shopping?"

Bulma shifted Honii to one arm, putting a hand on her hip and smiling smugly. "Oh I didn't. I'm just not the one carrying the bags." She turned back to the doorway. "Hey you!" she barked, "What's taking you so long?! Get in here already!"

With some shuffling and banging in the hallway, a walking pile of shopping bags appeared. They all stared at it as it whistled, grunted, and stumbled, slowly making its way to the living room before finally collapsing at Bulma's feet. The bags spilled out on the floor and Sepis dug himself out of the pile, looking as exhausted and cross-eyed as ever.

Vegeta snarled, holding Bulla tighter. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

"I found him skulking around in some store," Bulma explained, her head tipped up with pride, "So I caught him and made him miserable."

Sepis shook his head and dug through the pile, retrieving a paper bag from the mess. He spotted Goku and wailed happily. "Friend Goku!" He sprinted from Bulma and clung to Goku's leg. "Friend Goku, please save me from Lady Bulma's wrath! Oh I beg you! I can't take it anymore!"

"Can it, bug!" Bulma shouted at him, making him squeak, "I'm not done with you yet!"

"You should have left well enough alone," Vegeta scolded her, "The bug is no concern of yours."

"The hell he isn't!" Bulma snapped, holding up a fist, "The last month of my pregnancy was so stressful because of him and that bird, it's a wonder I didn't turn into an old woman!"

"Bulma…" Goku protested as Sepis hid behind him, "Aren't you being a little hard on him?"

"No!" she snapped, making Goku cringe and lean back from her.

Sepis spotted Honii under Bulma's arm and blinked twice. "Is…that really Goku's baby? She's gotten so big!"

"That's actually why we're here," Gohan interjected, hoping to calm things down, "We were hoping you could have a look at her, Bulma. Maybe you can figure out more about her and where she comes from."

"I guess I could try," Bulma agreed. She tickled Honii's belly, making the toddler laugh. "At least, it'd be nice to spend some time with my step-daughter."

Vegeta growled. "Won't you leave that alone?"

"And…" Goku hesitantly added, "Maybe you could convince Chi-Chi that she really did come from the sky? She seems to think I did something bad."

"Well who knows," remarked Bulma, holding Honii up in the air, "At the rate she's growing, she just might be able to explain it to Chi-Chi herself!"

The group moved to one of the mansion's laboratories. While everyone gathered around the examination table, Vegeta picked a spot in the corner to sit with his legs folded under him and Bulla playing in his lap with a rattle. Holding her cat-doll with the pink dress, Honii looked up in wonderment as the scanner started to pass its blue lights over her. Bulma worked at her computer as the data started coming in. "Huh," Bulma remarked, "Well I can see why she's growing so fast. Her cells are dividing at an incredible rate. Kinda worries me to be honest."

"Worries you?" asked Goku with concern, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we're lucky, her growth will slow down eventually. If not, she's not going to have a very long life."

"Oh no!" Gohan asked, putting his hands on the examination table by Honii, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'll look into it. But there's a good chance she might slow down once she reaches adulthood." She turned and looked at the little girl. "Which at the rate her cells are dividing is going to be in about two weeks."

"What about her origins?" Piccolo pressed, "Can you find any more about that?"

"I'll have an answer in a minute." Bulma brushed some blue strands from her eyes and bit the tip of her tongue, concentrating as she worked. She paused. "Now that _is_ interesting."

"What?" they all asked.

She scratched her head and turned around. "Well, I was taking a closer look at her DNA – specifically the plant portion." She brought up a digital image of the strand. "It's not just one plant. In fact, I'd say there are hundreds, even thousands of genes mixed in here. It's almost like she was born of an entire planet's ecosystem."

"That confirms it," said a humming, nasal female voice. They all turned with a start to see the last Blecha standing in the lab's doorway, the feathers on the end of her serpentine tail fanned as it coiled behind her.

Gohan's throat started to throb and his brow lowered slightly. "Nevrrest."

"Nevrrest!" Sepis chirped happily, peeking out from behind Goku.

"You!" Bulma piped, charging up to her and standing on her toes to get into her face, "What _you_ doing here?! And how did you get in here?! I have security robots! And Vegeta…!" She paused as she heard her husband snore, his head tipped forward as Bulla babbled nonsense in his lap. "Hrrrmmm…" said Bulma with a flat, irritated face.

"Hmph," Nevrrest snorted, arms folded and leaning against the door frame, "Don't insult me. I come and go as I please within the confines of this planet. Besides, this is hardly the first time I've entered this house."

Bulma's face turned slightly red. "Vegeta!" she screamed.

"The woman," Vegeta sputtered, waking up.

Bulma put a finger back in Nevrrest's face. "Look who's just barged into my lab!"

Vegeta blinked several times and then spotted Nevrrest. His brow lowered. "Oh, it's you." He paused and then jolted up. "What a minute! What _are_ you doing here?!"

"Ahahahaha…" Nevrrest chuckled, "Please, Vegeta. I've been spying on you practically my entire life. It's not gotten any harder with age. In fact, I frequent this estate at _least_ twice a week."

"You _what_?!" Vegeta cried, his own face a little red.

" _Ooohrrr_! You got some nerve!" Bulma seethed and stomped.

"Spare me, wench," Nevrrest apathetically replied.

"But Nevrrest," Sepis interjected, fiddling with his digits shyly, "You just happened to show up just now?"

Nevrrest sighed and shifted her eyes. "You too, Sepis? Really. Do you honestly think I _actually_ leave you when you go on your shopping trips? No, I make sure I'm never far." Her eyes drifted to Bulma and narrowed. "In case anyone you encounter gets… _too_ annoying."

Sepis gasped softly and his cheeks lit a pleasant, light pink. "Oh Friend Nevrrest…"

She thumped her tail. "But to get back to what I was saying, it's obvious now what this child is." She entered the lab and looked down at the little green toddler. "It's a budding avatar of Misado. Modified with saiyan genes."

"Misado?" said Goku with surprise. Goku looked at his daughter, thinking of the faceless mass of plantlife he had met during the time he'd spent supporting Vegeta while the prince was a prisoner of the Justice. "You sure?"

"Quite," Nevrrest replied, "It's what makes sense. The planet must have sent the seed you told Sepis about here. Why it integrated saiyan DNA into the design is beyond me, but there you have it."

"Yeah…" Bulma considered, forgetting for the moment that her family's enemy had invaded their house, "That 'Misado' did make replicas of all of us once." She looked at the toddler, who was suddenly looking slightly distressed. "I guess that's what Honii is…"

"But wait," said Gohan, confused and defensive as he stayed close to his little sister, "What does that mean if she's an avatar? I don't understand."

Vegeta stood up, balancing Bulla on one arm. "It means that it's not a person." He smirked. "It's just an extension of spirit 'Misado's' will. Perhaps with the saiyan blood, the weed is simply having trouble controlling it."

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Gohan stated, suddenly cross, "What do you mean Honii's not a person?!"

"Is it really such a difficult concept to grasp?" Vegeta smugly replied, "She's a puppet. A soulless weapon with no mind or will of its own."

Goku suddenly blinked twice. "Uh…Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored him, pointing critically at Gohan. "What? Did you actually think the little shrub was your relative? Please, I knew it from the start. It's just a tool to be used up and thrown away, just like the first avatar. You earthlings are all the same. Stick a cute face on anything and you suddenly lose all your good sense."

Goku raised his hand. "Vegeta…?"

"Vegeta," Piccolo joined in.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only thing to do from here is to package the log and ship it off back to sender. It's already troubled us enough with its nonsense."

"Vegeta, that's not fair!" Gohan shouted, standing his ground, "You shouldn't talk that way about your own daughter!"

"Please," Vegeta snorted with an arrogant smirk, "My children don't require _pesticide_." And then he felt it. The incredible surge of power just behind him. He turned to see Honii standing on the examination table, somehow suddenly a little older and her doll dropped at her feet. Her eyes were glowing bright green and her saiyan hair wafted around her. Vegeta took a step back. "Uh!" He glared. "What are you looking at, weed?!"

Honii's teeth ground and she shook as green energy started to fume around her. "Errrmm… _RAAAAAAAAAH_!" The energy exploded around her, the entire city shaking violently and the tremors felt all around the world. Vegeta could only stare as she flew at him and punched him in the chest, straight through the ceiling and out of the Capsule Corp Mansion.

Vegeta watched with bewilderment and anger as he halted his momentum, Bulla still secure in his arm, only to see Honii flying at him. "Are you serious?!" he remarked with annoyance and grunted as he was forced to block, Honii's tiny fist colliding with his forearm. He snarled and spotted Bulma through the hole. "Woman, catch!" he demanded before chucking Bulla down at her.

"Waaa-aaah!" Bulma flailed and stumbled as Bulla landed in her arms. The baby looked up and screamed angrily at her father for discarding her.

Vegeta's brow lowered as he moved his body into an attack position. "Now, what are you— _puuuh!_ " Spit flew from his mouth as she nailed a kick right in his stomach. He spun through the air and nearly hit a West City skyscraper. He glared at the building with irritation as he slowed down. "Brat is fast…and hits hard…!"

She was hot on him, her green tail whipping in the wind as she screamed. Vegeta put up his guard, the two of them sailing through the sky as Honii threw constant, rapid punches. Vegeta broke off and reared back a punch. "Take this!" He missed, Honii zipping down between his legs and attacking him from behind.

Goku appeared and grabbed Honii's waist. "Honii, stop it!" he ordered. His eyes bulged as she spun around and nailed a kick in his face so hard he spun off into the sky and punched through the clouds.

Vegeta pointed and laughed before getting struck in the stomach again, knocking him clear out of the city into the nearby wilderness park. Vegeta's body devastated an entire row of trees before coming to a stop. Vegeta brushed the dirt from his face. The child appeared in the sky and pointed her palm down at him. To his shock, the foliage around him came to life and started latching itself around him. He cried out, savagely ripping himself free.

He saw a green light. "You can't be—" A green energy beam exploded from both the child's hands and struck him. He growled with rage, pushing against it and finally deflecting it up into the sky. "—serious!" he barked.

Piccolo swooped in behind Honii, both arms coming in to grab her. They swatted at air, Honii dodging the hold and biting one of the offending arms. "Aaaaah!" Piccolo screamed with pain and unhappiness, Honii knocking him away with a palm strike.

Nevrrest held Sepis dangling in her arms like a stuffed animal as they both floated in the air, watching Honii attack. Sepis blinked with concern. "Aren't you going to help them?"

Nevrrest cracked a wry smile. "Help them? Why would they need _me_ to help _them_?" She chuckled. "They seem to be handling it just fine."

Goku dove down through the clouds, his face a little roughed from the blow. He floated down behind his daughter. "Okay, Honii," he told her, "I know you're mad and I'm glad you want to learn to fight, but you gotta stop now! You can't be attacking people randomly – and not so close to the city!" Honii glanced back over her shoulder and narrowed her glowing eyes. She pointed a palm and green energy billowed in it. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I said it's time to stop now!" The energy attack grew larger. Goku's brow lowered. "Honii…I'm going to count to three..!"

Honii cracked a smug smile. Goku's eyes widened and he crossed his wrists in a block, the energy ball pushing him back through the sky. Goku roared and pushed through it, dissipating the attack in an explosion around him. As soon as it cleared, Honii's head slammed into his chest. The parent and child started cutting the air as Honii rapidly threw punches and kicks at him, Goku grunting as he parried them.

"Oh that does it!" he said between grunts, "You're getting a _spanking_!"

"Out of my way, Kakarot!" Vegeta cried as he shot past him, landing a punch onto Honii's jaw. Honii spun through the air like a rolling barrel. She touched the sore spot on her jaw as she came to a stop and the angry energy around her flared. "Stand back, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped at the other saiyan, "I'm teaching this tree a lesson!"

"Vegeta, let me handle this!" Goku countered, "She's my responsibility; I'll discipline her!"

"You couldn't discipline a dog!"

Honii roared and flew at them both. Next thing anyone knew, she was fighting both parents at once, each with one hand.

"Incredible!" Gohan remarked, standing next to an embarrassed Piccolo on the roof of the Capsule Corp Mansion, "She's not even trained and is giving Dad and Vegeta a real work out!"

"I knew that girl couldn't be trusted," Piccolo grumbled as he watched, "She's too dangerous. Powerful and uncontrolled."

"She's just angry because Vegeta said those horrible things about her," Gohan protested.

"You're both idiots," said Nevrrest, still floating above them with Sepis in her arms "Like I said before, it's an avatar. It's just doing whatever it was designed by Misado to do."

"You're wrong," Gohan flatly countered, glaring up at her, "She's my little sister and that's that."

Honii's green eyes burned with growing confidence as she fought Goku and Vegeta, her shoulder-length saiyan hair floating on the waves of her power. She ducked under one of Goku's punches and kicked him, knocking him out of the fight. Spinning around, she head-butted Vegeta. He flew downward, impacting a road leading to the city, collapsing the pavement. Honii grinned viciously and dove after him, the power around her growing.

Vegeta ripped his arm out of the asphalt. "Oh that does it. I'm going to teach you some respect, brat!" Gold flashed up his flame-like hair and his feet impacted the crater as he leapt up at her. Her eyes widened as he collided with her, both his arms snapping around her in a full body lock. "Got you!"

Honii's expression turned to panic as she tried to free herself from the hold, kicking and screaming as she thrashed helplessly around. But then, she suddenly calmed, the energy dissipating around her. She pressed her face into his chest, Vegeta staring at her uncomfortably. "F…fa…faaa…"

"Huh!" Vegeta recoiled, his teeth clenched and starting to bead sweat.

"Faaeethar." She lifted her head and pinched her eyes at him as she smiled warmly. "You do seey meh Faethar."

"Geeh!" Vegeta shoved her away, the gold leaving him for a pale expression.

The air gusted as Goku came to an abrupt stop. "Honii," he said with surprise, "Are you…talking?"

Honii turned around, interlocked her fingers timidly, and nodded. "Yas, Faethar. Faethar tarned Supar for meh. He must thank I'm realeh strong!"

Goku blinked. "Well…you are really strong!" Honii gasped happily. "But…you're also bad!" Honii gasped unhappily as Goku shook a finger at her. "Bad-bad! Really bad! You put a hole in Bulma's house and bit Piccolo! And I told you to stop!"

Honii puffed her cheeks in a pout. "I dun'it want ta stop," she muttered.

"And that's why you're _bad_!" he instructed, "I'm your father, you're supposed to do what I say!"

"But hea's ma faethar too!" she shouted, pointing back angrily at Vegeta.

Vegeta flushed. "Don't call me that!"

She turned on him. "Faethar!" she barked like it was an attack, "Faethar-Faethar-Faethar-Faethar-Faethar!" He recoiled with each word, looking increasingly angry and uncomfortable.

Goku paused and rubbed the back of his head. "She has a point, Vegeta."

"No!" Vegeta angrily flushed, "No, she does _not_!"

Gohan and Piccolo joined them in the air. "Wow, Honii!" said Gohan, "You're really talking, huh?"

Honii spotted him and her big green eyes sparkled with happiness. "Big bro!" she chirped, hugging his neck and curling up in his arms.

"Aw!" Gohan blushed, holding her, "You're growing up so fast! Just a few days ago, you were just a baby!"

She nodded against his shoulder, gripping his shirt collar in her papery fist. "I knaow."

"Gohan, stop coddling her," Piccolo scolded, "She'll grow up to be a spoiled brat if you keep treating her like that."

"Hey!" Bulma called. They looked down to see her standing below the hole in the mansion's roof, waving with both arms, "Is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah!" Gohan waved back down at her, "Everything's fine! Vegeta just put Honii in a time-out so she could calm down!"

"A _what_?!" Vegeta reared with abhorrence.

"Oh!" Bulma replied, "That's good to hear!"

"I did no such thing!" Vegeta angrily blushed.

"You didn't?" Goku asked with surprise, "It sure looked like that's what you were doing to me."

"Idiot!" Vegeta snapped back, holding a fist, "Of all the—gah!"

"You _are_ calmed down now, right, Honii?" Gohan asked her. She nodded. "Then you should apologize to Piccolo for biting him. I think you really hurt his feelings."

Honii nibbled at her fingers shyly as she looked at Piccolo. "Sowry."

Piccolo blushed and looked away. "Well…so long as you mean it!"

Seeming to catch on, Honii looked at Goku. "Sowry, Faethar." She looked at Vegeta and wrinkled her nose a little. "…Sorry, Faethar."

Vegeta growled and Goku rubbed his head. "Well…we may both be your father, but it'll be kinda confusing if you keep calling us the same thing."

Honii thought for a moment and then lit up with a nod. She pointed at Goku. "Then I'll call you, Papa," she explained with her malformed words and pointed at Vegeta, "And you'll be Daddy!"

"Why am _I_ daddy?!" Vegeta blurted.

"Hey! Is that Honii talking?" Bulma called as her husband smoldered with embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Gohan answered, holding his sister up.

"That's incredible!" Bulma cheered, "Bring her down so I can see her!"

They all floated back down through the hole in the mansion roof, rejoining Bulma in her lab. Nevrrest let Sepis down and remained crouched on the edge of the floor above, her eyes narrowed at Honii.

Gohan sat Honii down and Bulma took her little hands. "Well, look at you!" she chirped, "You're a big girl now!"

Honii spotted her cat-doll sitting on the examination table, its arm hanging over the side. "Ma doll!" she pointed, heavily mispronouncing the two words.

"Here you go, sis!" Gohan handed it back to her.

Honii hugged it close to her face. "I like ma doll." She watched Bulla waddle rapidly across the lab to Vegeta, falling twice and picking herself up both times. "Ma sister!" she pointed.

Bulma looked at Bulla with surprise. "You know that?"

Honii nodded. "I know lots!"

Piccolo suddenly stepped forward and knelt before her like a parent. "Honii," he stated, "Do you know where you come from?"

Honii's face pinched and she turned away, hugging her doll tightly. "…I dun wanta talk about it."

"So you _do_ know," Piccolo insisted.

"Come on, Piccolo, there's no way," Gohan interjected, "Sure, she's growing fast, but she was born here on Earth. There's no way she could know something beyond that."

Goku stood by the kneeling Piccolo. "Honii?" he said gently, "It's okay. If you know something, you can tell us. Even if it's bad, we won't be angry with you."

"No," she muttered, steering herself away.

Light as a feather, Nevrrest dropped down in front of her. Honii stared up as the towering bird woman dropped to a knee in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Misado," she stated, "…Old friend. I'm here. Speak to me."

Honii stared at her. Her eyes exploded into glowing blue light.

"Aaaah!" Bulma screamed.

"Huh!" Piccolo pulled away.

"Honii!" Goku cried.

Honii looked at Nevrrest and spoke with a voice that wasn't hers. "Nevrrest. You have fallen. And still you seek us?"

Nevrrest smirked. "Just because I don't wear the banner of 'hero' anymore doesn't mean I don't care. If you're desperate enough to use material from these _saiyans_ , something must be terribly wrong."

She was interrupted as Gohan suddenly took a swing at her and a second as she dodged them both. "You witch!" he shouted at her, "What did you do to her?!"

Nevrrest folded her arms and shrugged. "It's an avatar. I just woke it up."

Honii turned, her glowing eyes falling on Goku. "Desperate. Yes. Goku…you must help us."

Goku stared at his daughter, confused and slightly upset. "Honii…Misado, is that really you?"

"We are Misado," Honii confirmed in a mystic, echoing voice.

"So it is!" Vegeta remarked, looking relieved, "Finally, something makes sense."

"But wait a minute!" Bulma blurted, pushing into the ground, "No it doesn't! What happened to Honii? Don't tell me that sweet little girl wasn't real!"

The little saiyan hybrid cocked her head. "Honii…?"

"She's my daughter," Goku explained, "She's…you."

Honii looked down at herself. "My avatar. Yes. It is of Son Goku and Prince Vegeta. Our base material was insufficient. But not enough time. We must act now. You must come to us."

"Misado," said Piccolo thoughtfully, "That's the creature that sent us those seeds, wasn't it?"

"Correct," Vegeta replied, joining the circle with Bulla in his arms, "It's a powerful, magical entity that inhabits an entire planet. It has the ability to create extensions of itself or even others through avatars."

"Misado," Nevrrest caught Honii's attention again, "Why do you need Goku? And what do you mean not enough time? You needed a powerful avatar, but you can't grow it fast enough? So you need Goku?"

"Yes. You are correct," Misado in Honii's body answered, "An old enemy has come to rob us of our light. You must stop this. You must come."

"But Misado," Goku protested, "I don't even know where you _are_. I mean, I know where your avatar in the Justice is. Is that what you mean? Do you need me to go to the Justice?"

"No. Come to _us_."

Gohan suddenly shoved his way to the front and grabbed his sister's shoulders. "Honii, snap out of it! Come back!" She did. All at once, the blue light shattered and fizzled out. Honii blinked twice and then screamed angrily, leaping into Gohan's arms and crying. "There, little sis, it's okay. I got you." He glared at Nevrrest. "You stay away from her!"

" _Rrr_!" Nevrrest lurched at him, making him recoil back. "Idiot boy! For all your intelligence, you're as stupid as your father and _twice_ as naïve! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Misado is clearly struggling to control this avatar and you just broke the link! Who knows how long it will be before she can regain control!"

"I don't know much about this Misado, but I don't really care!" Gohan shot back, "Look at her crying! She's terrified of being taken over like that!"

"She doesn't get a say!" Nevrrest snapped, bending over him, "It's what she was made for! And believe me, Misado wouldn't make such a useless avatar unless something maddening drove it to do so!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes spitefully. "You really _are_ heartless, aren't you?"

"For once, the peacock is right," Vegeta stepped in front of Gohan, "The last time Misado shared a link with me, it severely injured itself. It wouldn't do so again unless it had no other choice." He pointed up at Gohan's face. "You have no idea what you may have just done, boy."

Piccolo growled uncomfortably and glanced to the side. "…He may be right, Gohan."

"Piccolo," said Gohan with shock, looking at him, "Not you too!"

"We need information," Piccolo answered steadily, "Information only this girl can provide."

"She's not some girl!" Gohan shouted, the Namekian actually a little surprised by his pupil's forceful presence, "If you'd all open your eyes, you could see that!" He looked at Goku. "Dad, you're with me, right?"

Goku pulled at his hair a little, his lips tight. "I mean…yeah, I guess. But I don't know." He looked at Honii. "None of this makes sense to me."

"Well I'm with you!" Bulma upheld a fist in defiance. "Honii is a sweet, innocent little girl, not some tool for you _thugs_ to take advantage of!"

"This isn't up for debate!" Vegeta barked, "Misado clearly created it, we just had that confirmed! _And_ we know something is threatening it! That's what the issue is, not Gohan's tea time with his fake little sister fantasy!"

"All you care about is getting rid of her!" Gohan accused, "You've wanted that since the moment she was born!"

"Guys," Sepis suddenly interjected, standing by a window in the hallway, "There's something coming…it's a ship!" He squinted as the others started to peek out of the lab. His eyes widened. "It's a Justice shuttle!"

They all rushed into the spacious yard, watching as the shuttle headed straight for the mansion and set down gently next to the pool. The ramp extended from the side and a figure robed in black descended.

Nettelish paused, her brow pinched in a frown as she saw the small crowd staring at her. "…Were you expecting me?"

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

So, lots and LOTS have been happening in my life lately. I moved into my first apartment. My brother is getting married soon and I'm trying to help with the wedding. I got laid off from my job and am looking for a new one. Safe to say, I had a good reason to go this long without uploading – still I'm sorry for the wait.

Please enjoy guys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh," Nevrrest scowled, her tail slithering angrily in the grass, "It's _you_."

"Nettelish!" said Goku happily, going to meet her, "Hey, it's good to see you! It's been a while!"

"Goku," she brightly replied, instantly taking his arm and having him escort her the rest of the way down the ramp, "You have _quite_ the feisty wife."

"You met Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, confused.

"Hmhm, well I _did_ try to call ahead," she admonished, "But she seems to think we've had a baby!"

"What?" Goku blinked. He laughed. "Well that's silly! You're not a wife." Nettelish abruptly stopped. Goku looked at her. "Huh? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

She laughed awkwardly and pulled her hood down further. "Yes-yes! I'm fine! Of _course_! Wives…naturally…"

The group watched as Nettelish joined them at the base of the ramp. "So," said Piccolo, "You're the saiyan woman that Goku and Vegeta brought back to life."

Nettelish started and looked at Goku. "…Does everyone know?"

"Whoops," said Goku awkwardly, glancing off and rubbing his head, "Was I not supposed to tell?"

She sighed and pulled back her hood, letting her mask drop as her saiyan mane fluffed from its confines. All except Vegeta and Nevrrest cooed with interest and leaned in close.

"No kidding," remarked Bulma, hand on her hip and brow raised, "She's got that same ridiculous hair!"

Gohan blinked curiously through his glasses. "I wonder if she has her—?" Her tail popped out and waved hello. "Oh. Yeah, she sure does!"

Nettelish folded her arms. "Shall I become an oozaru for you all as well? Or are you done?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be rude," Gohan apologized, "It's just…well, we've never seen a saiyan _woman_ before."

"Huh," said Goku, itching his cheek with a finger, "You're right. I never thought of that before."

"Ugh," Vegeta grunted with annoyance.

Nettelish's eyes shifted from Gohan. "Obviously. Otherwise, you wouldn't be a half-breed."

"Huh?" blinked Gohan.

"Why are you here?" Piccolo asked, "Does it have to do with Misado?"

She immediately turned and regarded him. "How did you know that?" She looked at Goku. "Has Misado reached out to you?"

"You…could say that," stated Goku with an awkward chuckle. He glanced at his son and Gohan gently coaxed Honii into standing on her own again.

Nettelish's brow rose with interest and she swept forward, kneeling before the child. She leaned in close and touched Honii's chin to examine her, but the little girl grunted angrily and recoiled. "This…this is…I don't even know what to say. Misado's never done anything like this before…" She pinched her fingers before her eyes, measuring the part in Honii's hair. She looked at Goku. "Yours?" Goku nodded. She hummed and squinted tracing a finger in the air now before the entire outline of Honii's hair. Her eyes widened. "Asprayga." She looked to Vegeta, who was staring deftly away. "Yours too. That makes sense…"

Gohan blinked with surprise. "I'm sorry but…how does two guys having a kid between them make sense?"

"Good and evil," Nettelish stated in an indirect answer, since she seemed to be talking more to herself, "It was trying to create a counter…but there's no way that could work…"

"Breet," Vegeta snapped, bouncing Bulla in his arms as he glared at her, "Stop your muttering and explain exactly what the hell is going on."

"Vegeta…" Goku complained with a little whine, coming to her defense, "You really shouldn't call her that…she's Nettelish now."

"Quiet, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, "I'll call her as she's called, not that ridiculous made-up name."

"It's okay, Goku," Nettelish assured, standing up and gently folding her arms. She regarded Vegeta. "If that's what my prince wishes, then I won't object." She held up a finger. "As to your request, Vegeta, that's a little difficult to do. I can tell you what I know, but the actions and motives of one of the Keeper Worlds is always hard to decipher – even for the ones who made it." She chuckled. "Perhaps even _especially_ for them."

"The Keeper _Worlds_?" Sepis interjected, standing at Nevrrest's side, "You mean there's more of them out there? More…things like Misado?"

"Oh no. There's only two," Nettelish explained, holding up a pair of fingers, "Misado, the Keeper of Good and Odasim, the Keeper of Evil. Both where created millennia ago by the Kais. They are each located on opposite poles of the universe – one a spirit of pure good and the other a spirit of pure evil."

"But…" said Goku with confusion, "Why would the Kais create something that's pure evil?"

"For the same reason they created Misado – to ensure balance," she explained, "Both planets are equally important for this purpose. They each act as a guiding force for each faction. And their pull against each other ensures that neither force grows out of control." Her glowing eyes narrowed with consternation. "That's why it's so vitally important that both planets be protected and maintained. It's one of the primary missions of the Libra Order."

"So," Nevrrest finally spoke up, "I'm guessing something's threatening Misado. What is it?"

"It's—"

"Hey!" Goten's high voice suddenly interrupted, "Why is everyone standing around over here?"

They turned to see Goten and Trunks standing together, Trunks wearing a backpack full of new toys and Goten in his usual Turtle School gi. Trunks glared as intensely at Nevrrest as his blue eyes could. "What's _she_ doing here?" he demanded.

Nevrrest eyed them for a moment and then turned, her large bird feet causing small vibrations as she walked toward them. Trunks kept glaring at her as she bent her long neck down. Her eyes widened. "Boo."

"Ah!" the boys cried, suddenly hugging each other.

"Nahahahahaha…" she laughed at them, "Stupid brats."

"Hey!" Bulma shouted, shaking her fist, "You leave them alone, you dumb bird!"

"Oh what are you going to do?" Nevrrest scoffed, "Throw money at me?"

"You wanna bet?!" Bulma screamed, flailing as Vegeta patiently held her put by the back of her dress, "I'll dump a whole trunk load on you and bury you alive in it!"

"Anyhow," Nevrrest ignored her, turning back to Nettelish, "You were saying?"

"No, please," Nettelish assured, "Don't stop your childish banter on _my_ behalf."

" _Krrrr_ …" Nevrrest growled.

Nettelish smirked and turned. "Goku, how familiar are you with demons?"

"Demons, huh?" said Goku thoughtfully, "Well…"

"You mean bullies with trickster abilities?" Nevrrest scoffed, "Yes, we've all met plenty of _those_ I'm sure."

"Quiet, Nevrrest," Vegeta ordered.

Goku considered. "Well…I've run into a few, come to think of it. The last one was Dabura."

"The former Demon King, yes," Nettelish nodded thoughtfully, "I was informed of his destruction. Well…" Her brow lowered seriously. "Have you ever heard of a demon called…Xiuzi?"

"Can't say I have," Goku shrugged. He looked at the others. "Any of you?"

"No," answered Piccolo.

Vegeta touched his chin and looked down, thinking hard. "Xiuzi…yes, that name does vaguely mean something to me. I think I heard a story once of a trickster called Xiuzi who stole the Book of Word from the gods."

"It's not just a story," Nettelish assured, "Xiuzi is real."

"Ha!" scoffed Nevrrest.

"Xiuzi _is_ real," Nettelish repeated, this time with irritation, "The only demon who doesn't fear the gods. He's a collector of souls and an agent of chaos. Thirty years ago, I and my Libra brothers and sisters sealed him in the Dark Dimension."

"And let me guess," Vegeta cut in, "He's escaped."

"Yes," Nettelish confirmed, "And taken the souls of all the Libras. Save a few, and they have all gone missing."

"But what does any of this have to do with Misado?" Nevrrest interjected.

"It has everything to do with Misado. Misado is what he wants. It's what he wanted thirty years ago and he isn't one to change his mind. Or, more specifically, he wants her soul."

"Her soul?"said Vegeta, cocking a brow, "What on Earth would he want with that?"

"Like I said, he collects them," Nettelish returned, "He keeps them – like pets. And Misado is one of a kind. I suspect if he ever succeeds, he'll go after Odasim as well – which is the worst case scenario. But even if he stopped at Misado, the results of Xiuzi succeeding would be devastating to the universe."

"How is that possible?" Bulma asked, "I thought this Misado was just a protector of good."

Nettelish eyed her sharply, raising her chin. "Misado isn't a 'protector' of good. It _is_ good itself. The embodiment of it. Goodness given shape, name, and soul. It's why it refers to itself as 'we'. Good, after all, is a thing too complex to be defined by a single entity."

"But Misado was destroyed once by Frieza," Nevrrest pointed out, holding up a finger, "Nothing cataclysmic happened _then_ that I'm aware of."

"Yes, Frieza destroyed the planet – but that was just its shell," Nettelish explained, "It greatly weakened good, but then he had been weakening Misado his entire reign – which is why he was able to destroy it in the first place, ironically. Given time, the Kais would have rebuilt Misado. But if Xiuzi succeeds in taking Misado's soul…what's left will become nothing short of a monster. An aimless beast that will wreak havoc on the universe. And in the meantime, Odasim's power will flood the universe. Evil will reign without quarter." Her fingers gripped her sleeves. "And worst of all, the souls of the righteous dead will have no one to guide them to Otherworld. They'll become lost and trapped in the realm of the living."

"Okay…" said Gohan carefully. He looked down at his sister as he held her little, papery hand. "But what does all this have to do with Honii?"

Nettelish gave Honii a dismissive, yet pitying look – like observing a drowned kitten. "Very little. Clearly, this 'Honii' was an attempt by Misado at creating a weapon to defend itself." She shook her head. "But there's no way it would succeed. And even if it could, by the time the avatar was fully developed, it would be too late. If left unopposed, Xiuzi's minions will destroy Misado's nine guardians and force out its soul within a week."

Honii suddenly stomped, making the whole yard shake. "But I can!" she angrily slurred, "And I will! I'm really strong! I'll beat him good!"

The little girl sweated as the saiyan woman's glowing eyes fell coldly on her. "Of course you think that," she stated without feeling, "It's what you were created for." Nettelish sighed and held out her arms to the gathering. "I appreciate how confusing this must be for you all. But the bottom line is I need your help." She turned. "I need the aid of every able-bodied warrior you can muster, Goku."

"Able warriors?" Goku asked curiously.

"Yes. You told me once that you had many friends who were fighters. I need them now to come with me to Misado. Anyone you can call upon."

"Whoa!" Goten remarked excitedly, "We're going on a trip to fight some bad guys? Cool!"

"I'm curious," said Vegeta suspiciously, "It seems odd you would come all this way to seek _our_ help. What happened to your Justice friends?"

Nettelish sighed deeply and squared herself, folding her arms. "I can't ask the Justice for help."

"Why not?" Piccolo pressed, also curious.

She sighed again and whispered some words, rotating one hand over the other till she had created an image within a veil of smoke. "Thirty-two years ago, the last time Xiuzi started corrupting Misado in order to take its soul, the entire universe felt its effects." Hundreds of images flashed before their eyes in the smoke – terrible monsters awakening in their burrows and unleashing death and havoc on helpless villages, planets exploding, storms devastating civilizations, and Frieza watching massive armies march beneath the shadow of his tower. Goku and his companions all watched this with uncomfortable and grim expressions. "Someone has to protect the universe from devastation while we stop Xiuzi. This is the Justice's task."

"That's awful!" Goku exclaimed, fists clenched and eyes intent on the projection, "You mean to tell me this Xiuzi is causing all this bad stuff to happen?"

"Yes," Nettelish affirmed, "Even now, I can feel evil strengthening. I'm sure the devastation has already started in some corners of the universe."

"Well then we gotta take down this Xiuzi fast," Gohan stated, fists clenched just like his father, "Before people start getting hurt!"

Nevrrest glanced down at Sepis, rolled her eyes and tossed her head with a snort. "Fine, I'll bite, saiyan scum. I'll fight your 'demon'."

Nettelish looked at the former justiciar with surprise. "Nevrrest…? You want to help me…?"

"Oh I don't give a _damn_ about you, murderer," Nevrrest assured with an aggressive fanning of her plume. She grumbled gently. "But I care about the universe. And I care about Misado. You couldn't stop me from helping if you wanted to…an entire _army_ couldn't."

"I'm in," said Sepis earnestly. He grabbed Nevrrest's hand. "I'm no fighter, but I've never left Nevrrest's side. I'll help in any way I can."

Vegeta growled with uncertainty. "Just how strong _is_ this Xiuzi anyhow?"

"I know what you're thinking," Nettelish said with a perky smile. She held up a fist and gripped her bicep. "Xiuzi isn't a warrior and will have to be dealt with magically – leave that to me. What you'll be fighting is his shadow-forms – pseudo demons of incredible power. Xiuzi always creates them to do his dirty work for him. They vary in strength depending on how much work he puts into creating one, but considering this is his second attempt, I suspect he'll create the strongest shadows he's ever made. Which is why I came to Earth – the home of some of the universe's strongest warriors."

"Well if Kakarot's going, I suppose I will as well," he remarked, glancing briefly at Goku.

"I'll go," Piccolo agreed. He smiled a little. "It's been too long since I was in a _real_ battle."

"Can Trunks and I go too?!" Goten asked eagerly, "I wanna fight some bad guys!"

"Sure!" Goku smiled, "It will be good training for you both!"

Nettelish squinted over the gathering, counting her fighters. "Is there anyone else you can petition for help? We need as many fists as we can get."

"Yeah, I can ask around," Goku assured.

She latched onto his arm. "I think I should come with you. To make sure anyone you ask understands the gravity of the situation."

"And me!" Honii piped, grabbing Goku's leg. She looked up earnestly. "Papa…take me ta Mother! I'll beat da demon!"

"Mother?" asked Goku with a blink, "You mean Misado?" Honii nodded. "Huh. I guess she _is_ your mother…"

"Goku," said Nettelish in a lowered tone. She pulled him aside. "I sympathize with the connection you've formed with this avatar, but you can't keep feeding its delusions. We can take it with us, but you have to recognize it for what it is and help it do the same."

"I can beat Xiuzi!" Honii shouted at the adults' backs, "I know I can!"

Goku looked at Nettelish and something entered his eyes that made her shiver. He broke from her and bent low enough to place his hand on the tiny plant-saiyan's back and smiled at her. "Of course you can." He looked at Nettelish and her insides shrank. "You're _my_ daughter."

Honii's bright green eyes sparkled. "Papa!" she sang and leapt into his arms.

Goku held her as she hugged his neck and looked at his eldest. "Isn't that right, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes glimmered even more than Honii's. "Yeah, Dad!" he happily gasped.

"Fine, take her with us," Nettelish stated. She turned and hooked her hands with her hair, tossing it out of her robes. Vegeta's breathing stopped as the distinct forked shape fell against her back. "I trust none of your friends will have a problem with meeting another saiyan?"

"Not at all!" Goku assured, "In fact, they'll probably be excited."

"What a thought." She drew close to him again and rested a hand on his shoulder…but then slipped down and squeezed his pec. "Oooh," she blushed.

"Ah!" Vegeta flailed back, face red.

"You ready?" Goku asked, touching his forehead.

A little blood slipped from one of her nostrils as she repeatedly squeezed his pec. "Oh I'm ready."

"Ready, Papa," Honii said, pressing her cheek to him.

"Alright!" he replied, "Here we go!"

They vanished. Bulma stared at Vegeta as he turned away, shuddering and red in the face. "Vulgar woman…!"

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Holy _cow_!" Krillin exclaimed in almost fright, rearing back on the front porch of his house, "Is that really Honii?!"

"I'm Honii!" the little plant-saiyan affirmed. She pointed. "And you're Uncle Krillin!"

"I…I guess I am!" Krillin admonished. He put his hands on his knees and bent down. "Gosh, Honii, you've sure gotten huge!"

"And you've gotten smaller!"

Krillin slumped. "Yeah, rub it in, kid." He looked at his best friend. "Gosh, Goku, I can't imagine raising a kid that was growing _that_ fast! Marron is sprouting fast enough as it is!"

"Yeah," Goku agreed, "Just this morning she was way smaller and couldn't talk at all!"

"It's normal," Nettelish offhandedly stated, "Avatars always mature quickly. The avatar that's currently with the Justice did."

"Uh, Goku, who is this?" Krillin asked, blinking at the lovely, muscular woman.

"This is Nettelish," Goku explained, gesturing to her, "She's one of the leaders of the Justice."

Krillin looked with wonder at her long, forked hair. "Oh wait! Is she that saiyan woman you brought back to life?"

Nettelish hummed, leaning down so she could look Krillin in the face. She gripped the tip of Krillin's chin. "Hmm…you know…" She smiled. "He may be small…but it's actually kinda cute." She grabbed one of his arms. "And well built!" She started to poke and play with his muscles. "Oooh… hehehehe…!"

Krillin's face turned bright red and he steamed, trying to hide his delight. "You-you-you think so…? Well I um…um…hey that kinda tickles…!"

"Krillin, what are you doing?" asked a flat, female voice.

Krillin squeaked, about falling over backward as he fled from Nettelish. "Aye! Babe!" he said, trying to play it cool, "We were just…uh…" He sweated and turned, hissing through his teeth. "Goku, help me out here…!"

"Why didn't you tell me we were having guests over?" Eighteen pointedly demanded, leaving over him, "You left me completely unprepared."

"I-I-I didn't know they were coming, babe!" he assured, "Or I would have!"

"Hmph," Eighteen folded her arms, "Sure you would have."

Nettelish folded her own arms, kicking her hip and tail out to the side with a smug little smile. "You're a wife."

Eighteen eyed the other woman dismissively. "Yeah? What of it?"

"Oh nothing," Nettelish assured with a wave of her hand, "Just an observation."

Honii spotted a little blonde girl peeking out the doorway and pointed excitedly. "My playmate!" she cried.

"Huh?" said Krillin. He looked back at Marron. "Oh! Yeah, I did say that, didn't I? I'm surprised you remember it – you were just a baby! Say, that's a good idea. Hey, Marron! Do you want to play with Uncle Goku's daughter?"

"Sure!" brightly smiled Marron. She grabbed Honii's white, papery hand. "Come on, new friend!"

"Yeah!" Krillin encouraged, "Take her inside and show her all your toys!"

"Hrmph," Nettelish sighed as Marron led the daughter of Misado into the house.

"So, Goku," Krillin smiled, brushing back some of his black hair, "What's up? You were saying you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku replied.

He and Nettelish took some time to explain the situation with Misado, what would become of the universe if Xiuzi succeeded, and Nettelish's need for fighters to combat Xiuzi's shadow forms.

"Wait, really?" Krillin said with eagerness, "You really think I could help?"

"Absolutely," Nettelish nodded, "You strike me as a fine warrior – justiciar level even. Your aid in the battle would be greatly appreciated." She bent her knees and looked him dead in the face, her pink lips pressed. "By me personally."

Krillin sweated and blushed. "Well, I-I—"

"Don't even think about it, Krillin," Eighteen flatly interrupted.

Krillin jumped. "But-but babe! It's not like that! I would _never_ —"

"Goon." She eyed Nettelish dismissively. "I know you're not _that_ stupid." Krillin looked relieved until she narrowed her brow and leaned over him. "But if you went running off on some adventure, you'd have to take time off from _work_. Or have you forgotten that's our main source of income right now?"

"Oh, come on, babe!" Krillin protested, rubbing the back of his head and smiling, "It'd just be a few vacation days…!"

"The answer is _no_."

"Work?" Goku blinked, "Krillin, you have a _job_?"

"Yep!" Krillin stated proudly, folding his arms, "Ever since Eighteen and I got our own place, I decided to take a job at the police department! It's been really great. It's helped me stay in shape. And it's also given me a chance to get to know Nevrrest a little bit."

"Nevrrest?" Nettelish asked with interest, "How would…oh, let me guess…"

"Yep, you got it," Krillin nodded, "She keeps showing up every time a major crime takes place. Course, these days a 'major crime' means a bunch of guys with popguns robbing some old lady to pay for their anime addiction. They usually just start crying the moment Nevrrest shows up, which is really embarrassing for her. I always handle it from there. She's actually not that bad of a lady once you get to know her. I think she's just got some anger issues."

Nettelish put a hand to her mouth, snorted, and started to laugh. "Well…it seems our plans working perfectly then."

"Glad she's keeping busy and staying out of trouble," Goku agreed. He looked at Eighteen, pressed his hands together, and gave her his sweetest, most sheepish smile. "But can't Krillin take some time from that for just a _little_ bit? _Please_? We could really use his help!"

"No," Eighteen stated, unmoved.

Nettelish put a hand to her chin and squinted at Eighteen thoughtfully, her tail swinging from side to side and one corner of her mouth raised. She shrugged and sighed. "Well, that's too bad to hear. The compensation would have been far more than anything your husband makes on his job, but I understand loyalty to one's work."

"Compensation?" said Eighteen, putting her hand firmly down on Krillin's head and leaning over him at the saiyan woman, "What compensation?"

"Hm," said Nettelish, putting a finger to her chin and looking up, "I don't know…" She whispered some words, clapped her hands together and held out her right hand – precious gemstones bursting from her palm. "Would this be enough?" she coyly asked.

Eighteen put her face right into the gems, inspecting them closely. She looked up. "How much would you give us if we both came?"

"Hmph," she smirked and turned her hand over, more gems, gold coins, and pearls spilling from her hand like a waterfall and bouncing all over their porch.

Eighteen hiccupped, catching as much of it as she could. She looked at her husband. "Get packing, Krillin."

Krillin gasped happily, clutching both fists and nodding. "Right away, babe!" Eighteen went inside to get a broom to sweep up the rest of the treasure and Krillin boiled with laughter, pumping a fist into the air. "Hahahaha! We're going on another adventure, Goku!"

Both men laughed with glee, taking each other's hands and dancing like they were boys again.

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Gohan," Videl laughed, half annoyed, "I already said I was fine with you going!"

"I know, I just want to make sure you're sure," Gohan insisted, lifting his brows. He looked at the protrusion in his wife's slender frame. "I mean, I'd understand if you said no. It almost doesn't seem right to go somewhere when you're carrying our baby…"

Videl smiled happily at him, pinching her eyes. "I know and I love that about you. But I already said it's okay! I'm only in my second term. Besides, when was the last time you spent some real time with your father?"

"It is hard," Gohan admitted, "Seems like he's not even on the _planet_ half the time."

"And you've been saying you wanted to get back into training again."

Gohan's expression soured slightly. It was true he had been saying that, but not because he actually wanted to. He touched his throat, still feeling where Nevrrest's talons had passed through his veins. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but the encounter had frightened him. Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd been in danger of dying, but it was the first time in a long while that he'd been made to feel so helpless. He didn't want to feel that way again. He didn't want _anyone_ he loved to feel that way again. And if that meant giving up some of his study time to train…

"Dad, stop!" Videl's cranky voice interrupted his thoughts. "I said I don't need another pillow! I'm not even that pregnant yet!"

Mr. Satan kept trying to tuck the pillow behind Videl's head until she finally took it and threw it at him. The pillow missed and bounced off Buu sitting across the room, who didn't even react and kept eating handfuls of candy. Mr. Satan cupped and rubbed his meaty hands together nervously. "You sure you're comfortable? How about a hot water bottle?"

"Dad!" she snapped, "I don't need _anything_!" She stood up and put her knuckles to her hips. "See? Normal! I can do things just fine on my own!"

"How about a snack?" he persisted, "What are you craving?"

"For the last time, I'm not hungry!" she shouted, getting on her toes and making him recoil, "And even if I was, I could get it myself!"

"What about your back? Do you need a backrub?"

"DAD!"

As indifferent to the fighting as his master, Bee yawned and stretched on the floor, kicking up a foot to idly scratch his ear. He jumped with a yelp of surprise, however, as three people suddenly joined them in the middle of the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Goku held up a hand in a wave.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan answered, "I thought you guys were off recruiting fighters to help protect Misado?"

Goku sweated a little as he smiled and scratched at his cheek. "Well…about that…"

"Don't _shame_ yourself by talking about it," Nettelish muttered, arms folded, eyes closed, and also sweating, "The stark contrast of the warriors on this planet is _absurd_. On one hand you have justiciar material like Krillin, and then on the other you have…what was he? A _werewolf_?"

"A wolfman actually," Goku sheepishly admitted, "He's been stuck that way ever since Earth's moon was destroyed."

"Well you have funny idea of who you consider a _warrior_ ," Nettelish accused, putting her hands on her hips and leaning aggressively up into his face.

Goku held up his hands defensively. "Hey, come on! You weren't specific when you asked for able warriors."

"I didn't realize I had to be _that_ specific!" she snapped, "You'd think a warrior like you would have _standards_!" She huffed and eyed Videl for a moment. "Like this young woman, for example," she remarked with a raise of her hand, "She looks like a capable fighter." She observed the small bulge in Videl's stomach. "A wife…yes, the half-breed's wife. Perfect." She harshly elbowed Goku. "See, _this_ is the kind of material I had in mind." She smiled thinly at Videl. "What do you say, earthling? Would you be willing to help us protect the universe?"

"Me?" Videl blinked, "I mean…it's not that I wouldn't like to help…"

"You can't be serious!" Gohan admonished, "Videl can't fight – she's pregnant!"

"Why is that a problem?" Nettelish shrugged, "I fought plenty of battles when I was pregnant."

"Wow, really?" remarked Goku with interest, "You've had a baby?"

Nettelish folded her arms and smugly raised her chin. "As a matter of fact, I have. A strong, healthy son."

"That's amazing! I had no idea you were a wife!"

Nettelish's face turned bright red. "Wha…? No! I never said I…" She looked into his sincere, innocent stare and turned redder. She hid behind a sleeve as she darkened into a beet. "I mean…o-of course! Hehehe…a wife…right…" She cleared her throat and folded her arms, turning aside as she put her nose into the air. "But that was a long time ago!"

Videl smiled politely with a little bow. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline." She eyed her father slyly. "How about you, _Dad_? You want to go fight? You're supposed to be the Earth's defender, right?"

Mr. Satan's afro bounced as he started flailing around like a circus acrobat. "Well-I-uh-I mean I would love to! But this—uh—is a critical time in Buu's training! Yeah! I can't just leave him high and dry like that! Isn't that right, Buu?"

" _Nom-mr_ ," Buu ate a toffee indifferently.

Nettelish's glowing eyes landed on the fat pink blob. Her saiyan mane stood up like an angry cobra and she bellowed a high-pitch shriek, her tail shooting up stiff into the air like a pole. Hissing and spitting, she seized one of Mr. Satan's trophies and threw it at Buu's head with all her might. The majin bent to grab a donut off the floor and the trophy went through every wall in the house, through the mansion's garden wall, and embedded in the wall of the house of a young woman who was currently in the middle of spoon feeding her baby. The woman's shrieking and the baby's laughter could heard clear back at Mr. Satan's house as they all stared dumbly at the hole in the wall.

To his confusion, Goku found himself blushing. "Why…did you do that?"

Shrieking through her teeth and her tail whipping, Nettelish pointed her palm at Buu and charged a violet blast. "Go!" she shouted, "I'll hold him off!" Sweat poured down her forehead.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" they all screamed, blocking the path between her and Buu.

"What are you all doing?!" she cried, her eyes wide, "Do you have any idea what that is?! It's a god slayer!"

"Yes, we know!" Videl shouted.

Nettelish's face dropped, like half her brain had stopped working. "You…know?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Dad killed the evil Buu, remember?" Gohan protested.

Nettelish blinked. "Then what is _that_?!"

"It's…it's Good Buu," Goku sheepishly explained.

Nettelish's right eye twitched. "You're all crazy," she decided. They all stirred with worry as her blast got bigger. "Buu is a golem crafted from the soil of Odasim – it's pure evil! My entire order was created to ensure such a monster would never be made again! And it's eating donuts in your living room!"

Buu finally noticed the ruckus. "Why old lady make such noise?" he demanded.

Her face turned pale. "Oh that does it! I'll destroy that thing if it kills me!"

"No wait!" Goku protested. Her face flushed as he suddenly jumped in front of her and grabbed her wrists. "Please, hear me out! When Buu met Mr. Satan, the good in him split from the Evil Buu! And then we when were fighting the Evil Buu, this Buu helped stop him and even saved Vegeta's life! Please, you have to believe me! He's no threat to you." She felt her powerful arms become weak in his hands and the energy dissipated. "You don't have to be scared. I wouldn't let him hurt you or anyone else."

Nettelish felt a hot red ribbon stretch across her nose and cheeks. Her brow suddenly lowered and she slammed her knee into his stomach, making him keel over. She drew a deep breath. "Idiot!" she shouted, "You should have warned me ahead of time!"

Goku coughed and smiled helplessly. "Sorry, I didn't think of it…"

"Saiyan men…I forgot how much of a _pain_ you all are…"

Buu hummed with disinterest at the scene and reached down for another chocolate bar. However, his mitten grasped empty air. Buu's narrow lids twitched with confusion and he looked down with an angry shriek. "Buu's candy!" he screamed. They all turned to see a giant, sticky puddle on the floor swirled with brown, pink, and other candy colors. In a matter of seconds, it was all sucked up into the mouth of a little white and green saiyan who got up off the floor with a belch.

"She melted it all and drank it?!" Videl cried with confusion, "Who _is_ that?!"

"Honii…" Goku whined, sweating with embarrassment.

"What is she?!" Mr. Satan shouted, hiding behind Goku, "Some kind of alien?!"

Honii rubbed her sticky mouth with her wrist and Buu leapt out of his chair, steam shooting up out of his pores like an engine. "Bad little girl!" he shouted at her, "You ate all of Buu's candy!"

Honii continued to rub her mouth indifferently. "What of et?" she replied in her usual, awkward speech, "You're so fat you didn't need et!"

Buu stomped and spewed more steam. "Bad! Bad-bad-bad-bad!"

"Uh, Buu," said Mr. Satan nervously, "Let's not get excited! I'll bring in some more! A whole truck load!"

Buu ignored him, his short head tail flicking with bright pink energy. "Naughty girls get punished! Buu make you chocolate!"

"Ah!" Nettelish screamed with horror as the head tail slapped down at Honii.

But the energy never left Buu's head tail. The moment it came down on her, Honii seized the head tail in a little papery fist. " _Heh_!" she cracked a crooked smile, her eyes narrowed smugly as the pink energy danced up her tiny arm and dissipated.

"Incredible…" Gohan stared, "Buu's magic didn't even affect her…"

"Gohan…" said Videl, "Is that…the little sister you were telling me about…?"

" _Mmm_!" Buu let out a high pitch growl, sending more and more pink magic down the head tail into her with the same effect.

" _Meh_!" Honii pulled down a lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue. She paused, however, as Bee got up and started sniffing her curiously. Curious herself, having never seen a dog before, she reached out and touched his soft furry head. Bee yipped and nuzzled her. She laughed, forgetting Buu, and started rubbing him all over. Soon the two were rolling and playing on the floor, Honii laughing and Bee yipping and licking her.

"Ooooohhh…" Buu remarked, mouth in a little 'O' as he observed this. "Bee like girl! And girl like Bee!" He looked at Mr. Satan and nodded. "If girl friend of Bee, girl friend of Buu."

Mr. Satan sighed with deep relief. "That's right, Buu! Bee is an excellent judge of character!"

"I have no words…" Nettelish sighed, face in her palm and shaking her head.

"Well glad that worked out," Goku decided, "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Don't talk to me right now."

Videl knelt by Honii and Bee. "So, you're Gohan's little sister. It's so good to meet you. I'm your sister-in-law, Videl." Honii sat up, Bee's panting head in her lap. She eyed Videl's stomach. "Oh. That's your cousin. Would you like to say hello?"

Honii crawled over and placed both hands on her stomach. She looked at Videl. "She's gonna look a lot like you," she remarked.

Videl jerked. "Wha…? How do you know it's a girl?"

"She's good," Honii shrugged, "All good things are part of Mothar. And I know wut Mothar knows."

"That's incredible, Honii!" Gohan happily praised.

"So Gohan," Goku interjected, "Are you coming with us to Misado?"

Gohan looked at Videl. She nodded and he nodded back. "Yeah, Dad. I sure am."

"Awesome!" He looked at Nettelish. "Now that we know that for sure, I guess we should—"

"No," Nettelish snapped, holding up a palm in his face, "I've had enough of your wild idea of fighters. We're just going to have to make do with the numbers we have."

"Really?" Goku asked with surprise, "You sure? But…but I haven't even—"

"We can't afford to waste any more time," she retorted. She eyed Gohan. "Pack your bags, half-breed. We're leaving tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Six forty-five p.m., standard space time. Her duty shift had ended over an hour ago. And yet the first thing she had done after her shower was pull her long, blood red hair into a pony tail, slip into a black bra and panties, and lay on her stomach on the floor amidst a pile of data sheets, calculators, and expense reports. No one judged her for this. Being a work-a-holic was a typical trait throughout the Justice. It took a special kind of dedication to spend months away from home working for basic pay in a fleet that housed the galaxy's worst criminals.

Working as an accountant on the Hammer may seem safe enough, but Sushi knew better. She knew the terror of men who could destroy cities with a wave of their hand battling to the death just outside her emergency sealed quarters. She knew the icy cold of having the life sucked out of her by a mad woman bent on revenge. And yet, when the dust settled, she would always pick up her stained and crumpled calculations off the floor and get back to work. That's what it meant to be a member of the Justice.

The door to her quarters beeped as it unlatched as a tall, handsome master guardian entered. "Woo-ie, what a day," remarked White, starting to unclasp his uniform. He released the last clasp and dropped down onto the bed, massaging his fingers up into his blonde hair. "Marshal Core pulled a third of our guardians today."

"Sounds extreme," remarked Sushi, interlocking her silver ankles as she entered another data set into her calculator.

"Oh you don't know it," he remarked, slapping both hands to his face and dragging them down, "It's a mad house out there."

Sushi held up a receipt and squinted at it. "Laswe has had me diverting funds like crazy…what's going on, Shiro?"

"More like what _isn't_ going on out there," White answered. He removed his outer uniform and dropped it on the bed. "Natural disasters, new gangs, spacial bodies going out of whack, weird monsters out of who-knows-where…it's like someone just opened Pandora's Box." He slumped. "People are dying, babe."

Sushi sat up and folded her legs under her. "We've all suffered losses. But I believe in our warriors. We'll make it." She stood up, balancing on her webbed toes. "I'll order us some dinner."

His blue eyes followed her as she walked up to the suite's nutrition portal. "So…any luck with that…number what-cha-ma-call-it?"

"Non-circulated funds," she explained, "And…not really. It keeps going in a circle."

"Maybe your buddy was right," White offered, "Maybe you're just seeing a thing that ain't there."

"No," she firmly stated, making him frown. She tapped her fist into her palm. "I'm certain of it. And with how tight things are right now, we can't afford any wasted funds."

She hiccupped as he grabbed her wrist and she was pulled into the arms of a man who could scorch the entire side of a planet. "I think you've been at this for a year, sharkie, and you should give it a rest. Ya work too hard."

She smiled at him with her two rows of teeth and playfully poked him in the forehead. "Maybe after a year of putting up with you I should give _you_ a rest. After all…I work _so_ hard."

"If that's what my beautiful girlfriend wants," he teased, leaning into her face, "But I think you might miss me."

"Show me what I'd miss."

Their lips came together. The wall exploded. White spun with wide eyes in time to gasp as a net of thorned vines seized him and yanked him out of their room.

"Shiro!" Sushi screamed, running out after him in her underwear.

Spit and blood flew from White's mouth as his back slammed against the wall, energy rippling down the hall as the Hammer's internal shielding absorbed the impact. White's eyes widened as he saw Misado's wooden, humanoid shape whip in front of him, its glowing green eyes shining like angry beacons. Its normally featureless face split open like a maw, poisonous tendrils flapping in his face and spitting acid. Just as it moved in, Laswe's translucent form forced between them, the Grand Marshal pinning all of his arms and many legs against the avatar. They wrestled back and forth, White being pounded against the wall twice more before Laswe finally wrenched Misado free and threw it back.

"Baby, you're bleeding!" Sushi cried, grabbing her boyfriend's arm as blood dripped down his face.

"I'm fine," he assured, slumping against the wall.

Several readied guardians fluttered back in terror as Misado grew in size and screeched at them, though it did not attack like it had White. Laswe rushed at her and held out his arms. "Misado! Here! Here! What are you doing?!"

Misado spotted him and retracted, descending heavily to the floor and waving around like a leaf lost in a storm. "It's choking us. Must stop it! We can't…gone…!"

"Easy!" he placated, "You're—hey back off!" He shot a warning glare to the guardians who were moving into an attack position. "Just hold the perimeter!" He looked back and forth. "Nobody touch her."

"Digging, digging, digging, digging…!" Misado muttered, wandering in a circle.

"Misado, do…do you know where you are?" Laswe prompted, "You're the avatar of Misado. You're Grand Judge of the Justice. These are the brave men and women who protect the universe. Misado, can't you see them?"

It got in his face. "You must destroy the darkness!"

Laswe blinked. "You'll have to be a little more specific," he stated helplessly.

The avatar wavered to the side and then leaned all the way back, its head nearly touching the floor. It snapped back upright, stared at Laswe, and then slithered away on its sea of vines. Not knowing what else to do, the guardians let it pass and watched as it calmly went on its way.

"I wha…what?!" Laswe thrust his arms out, "What was that?!"

"You're damn right 'what was that'!" Sushi snapped, red brows fixed. She left her boyfriend against the wall and stormed up jabbing a finger into Laswe's face. "What's going on?! Why is Justiciar Misado bursting into our apartment and attacking Shiro?! And why did you let her just walk away?!"

"Babe," White feebly protested.

"I _demand_ an explanation right this instant!" she continued to shout.

"Babe, you're naked."

Sushi froze, slowly looking down at her black, lacy underwear. Bright red shot up her silver face with shivers of horror as she clutched both arms around herself. "Well don't you all just stand there staring at me!" One of the guardians handed her the outer coat of his uniform. "Hrrrmmpphhh…!" she growled, sinking her face down into the collar as she wrapped it around herself.

Laswe sighed heavily and rubbed at his left ear tuft. "I'm deeply sorry to you both. Misado isn't well. It's connected to all the fires we're working to put out right now. I don't know the details, but something bad is out there. And it's making Misado sick."

"If something's making her sick," Sushi stated, still glaring, "Then why hasn't she been relieved of duty?"

"I can't. Not unless she's completely incapacitated. There's too much happening right now and we need her. We've already got one justiciar on a leave of absence."

Sushi growled with frustration. "We're going to have even _more_ to deal with if—"

"Darlin', I agree with Justiciar Laswe," White interjected, getting to his feet and wiping some of the blood from his face, "We've got seven prison ships – half packed with madmen and half of _that_ packed with people who could wipe out a civilization – and a universe going haywire. Misado's just getting a little anxious."

"A little anxious?" Sushi flatly demanded and gestured to the side, "Shiro, she tried to rip your _face_ off."

"Well so do you at least once a month," he remarked, getting a rise of chuckles from the other guardians.

"Unbelievable," she grunted, turning and crossing her arms.

"If I may, though, Laswe," White said as he wiped more blood from his face, "I suggest we place a couple guardians on a watch rotation with Justiciar Misado. Just in case anything else unsettles her."

"Not sure if it would do much good, but it would be prudent," Laswe decided, itching one of his many legs against its neighbor as he hovered.

"Mm-hm," said a nasal voice.

They all stiffened suddenly to the sound of a pen scratching on paper and more condescending hums. Laswe turned around to see something small and purple standing behind him and in an involuntarily reaction squawked with fright and spewed a mountain of webs all over the figure.

"Aaaaaahhh!" screamed the tiny, buggy yellow-eyed man, flailing with his notepad and pen inside the webs, "What's the big idea?! You can't just go spewing all over someone like that! That is seriously disgusting."

"Who—wha—why—?" Laswe choked on his response.

The skinny little man strained on the webs and then leapt into the air, spinning like a top until he had freed himself. "Yuck!" the intruder complained, brushing down his uniform with both hands, "And to think the Ponachi are supposed to be the most civilized people in the galaxy."

Laswe spotted the weird, squiggly 'N' shaped logo on the man's uniform and buzzed with disbelief. "A Galactic Patrolman! What—wha—what the hell?!"

"Relaaaax," the tiny man sighed, "I'm not here to arrest you."

" _Arrest_ _me_?!" Laswe squawked with exasperation.

"Quite the contrary actually," the patrolman smugly smiled, leaning forward and tapping his pen to the side of his own head, "The Galactic Patrol is actually considering recognizing this ragtag fleet of yours as an official organization. So I'm here to inspect your facilities." He leaned back and touched the pen to his lower lip. "Which I personally think is a waste of my valuable time, but what can I do? I go where the Patrol sends me."

"Ragtag—inspection—?!" Laswe floundered, his wings angrily buzzing. He grabbed the tiny man by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "Get off my ship!" he shouted, carrying him off.

"Huh—wait—you can't do this—unhand me!" the nasal patrolman protested, floundering in Laswe's grasp, "You can't just throw me out—I have a visitor's badge!" He shoved the silver armband in Laswe's face and lit up the projection. Laswe dropped him and snatched his arm, making the tiny man yelp in protest as Laswe squinted at the visitor profile – including a photo of the man that he clearly was not ready for, judging by the half-fallen-over pose. "See?" the man pointed at it, "Galactic Patrolman Jaco – that's me."

"Clearly." He dropped him again with the same accompanying yelp from Jaco. "Alright, Mr. Galactic Patrolman, who the hell gave you this?"

Jaco got up and indignantly brushed himself down. "A very promising young woman with pink skin, red hair, and excellent posture – I might add."

Laswe turned red and blue. "Oh no she didn't…"

 **(**Scene Break**)**

"Pom-pom, baby, I love you!" Ai Amore sang along to her headphones, doodling with a crayon in her notebook as she lay on her stomach on her bed.

Her fusion band lit up. "Incoming transmission," informed the computer.

"AI AMORE!"

"You make my heart go doki-doki—eeeekk!" she squealed, her hoodie falling over her face as she threw her crayon up into the air and tumbled off the bed. A second later she reappeared stiff as a board and hand to her forehead in a salute. "Sir! Justice patrolman reporting for duty, sir!"

"Ugh," Laswe growled through the hologram, "Okay 'justice patrolman'…" He shoved Jaco up against the camera. "What is _this_?!"

Ai blinked. "That's…a face, sir."

"No!" Laswe roared, "That's not what I—why did you bring a Galactic Patrolman aboard our ship?!"

"Well I didn't _bring_ him, sir," Ai assured with a giggle, "He came here all on his own!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Laswe growled, palming his face. He dragged his hand down. "Okay, let's make it simpler…did you or did you not give this man a visitor pass?"

"Hmm…" She put a finger to her lower lip and looked up. "Yep!" she smiled, "I sure did, sir!"

"And _why_ didn't you clear it with me first?"

She touched her lip again. "Well, sir, the only thing that would warrant me seeking clearance before issuing a visitor pass would be a person of questionable character, origin, or allegiance." She smiled brightly. "So since Mr. Jaco is from our sister fleet, he of course isn't in question at all!"

"Exactly," Jaco nodded, putting his hands on his hips, "It's just like I was saying. A—"

"Shut up, nobody was asking you," Laswe cut him off.

Ai Amor blinked her big, cherry-red eyes. "Did…you two have a fight or something?"

Laswe paused, realizing that this was the best opportunity to finally put some sense into her that he was going to get. He sighed and shoved his hand against the protesting Jaco's face, pushing him away and taking the hologram of Ai aside. "Listen, Ai. Yes, yes, we have – you could say we had a fight with the whole Galactic Patrol a long time ago."

He didn't really talk to people about the founding of the Justice much anymore. Happy memories were soured by betrayal and his own naivety. But for the sake of Ai and his own sanity, he dug up the events of that day on Flan Prime.

Watching the flanarians dancing in the parade was really a delight. He liked the way they moved on their blobby legs. They had a natural bounce to them, just like the scooting motion of his own people when they gave their wings a break and bounced on their tails. In a lot of ways, the parade was super shoddy. All the floats were in disrepair, the flags were make-shift, the costumes stained, and the instruments out of tune. But, in his travels with the Justiciars Laswe had learned just how blessed the Ponachi were in their wealth – as well as what fifty years of oppression would do to a people's resources and arts.

The six of them – Oom'Bagu, Horkion, Misado in her original shapeless avatar, Nettelish, himself…and Nevrrest all stood together in a luxurious booth watching the celebration. Nevrrest had some bandages on her, mostly wrapped around her right thigh where a nasty burn had occurred. That very morning, she had defeated a former PTO officer and warring lord of that planet in one-on-one combat. It had not been an easy fight. Though Nevrrest had been the superior fighter, Bluebar Crem was a dirty strategist. Nevrrest had a crooked crack all the way through her beak to prove it.

But it didn't faze her. Nothing ever did. Her arms folded and serpentine tail held high, she stood watching the parade with a sort of regal glory that always reminded him of the paintings in the Hall of Prosperity back on Deux, the second moon of Ponachi. The ladies and lords portrayed in that hall – with their shimmering body paint and flowing silks – carried that same quiet majesty that a victorious Nevrrest always had. He watched her more than he did the festivities, for though the parade was lackluster, their victorious champion's magnificence fully made up for it.

But then her beak started bleeding. Laswe watched with dismay as a red line dripped down the crack, trailing the outline of her mouth. " _Ah,_ " he awkwardly raised a hand. She noticed the gesture. " _You got – um – you're…_ "

" _Hm?_ " She tipped her head and rubbed the back of her hand against her beak. She looked at the blood and smirked. " _Ah. Don't worry, Laswe. I'm not afraid to let them see me bleed._ "

Laswe smiled back, but winced at the sound of a wad of noodles being stuffed into a mouth. " _Alright – can you lay off on the feasting already, Nettelish?!_ _How you never gain weight is beyond me_."

" _It all goes straight to my muscles,_ " the libra monk explained, stabbing a steak with her fork and biting into it like a savage.

" _Makes sense to me_ ," Horkion shrugged, " _You can never have too much sunlight_."

" _Heaps of food and your weird rock-photosynthesis are_ not _the same thing_ ," Laswe assured, flapping a hand with annoyance.

" _Let her be_ ," Oom'Bagu gently scolded, though even he frowned as Nettelish accepted a giant pot of stew from the cheery flanarians, adding to the already enormous spread in front of her. " _We all celebrate in our own ways._ " He gestured back. " _Just look at our companion Misado. She is content simply to rest._ "

Laswe looked back with slight unease at the mass of vines and flowers sitting much like a bush at the back of the booth. At the time, the avatar of Misado had not been part of their group very long and still creeped him out. Plus, he wasn't so sure its current state was 'resting'. Its vines kept slithering into itself and its leaves extending out toward little balls of light that floated around it. What Laswe didn't know back then was that Oom'Bagu was right – Misado _was_ resting. Or, more accurately, soaking in the fresh goodness that had been brought to Planet Flan.

The dancers at the head of the parade were just making the first bend when a spaceship that resembled a flying biker's helmet broke the atmosphere. It circled the parade twice, the flanarians murmuring anxiously as it passed overhead. Finally, it picked a spot to land, settling atop a hill. The bubble top lifted and a skinny woman with curly black hair, sunglasses, and a purple uniform hopped out, sticking a sucker into her mouth.

One of the elder flanarians gasped. " _A Galactic Patrolman!_ " he cried, huffing in the stands, " _The universe's peacekeepers have returned to us at last!_ "

The crowd continued to murmur, now with interest, as the woman pulled out a booklet and started walking along the standstill parade.

" _A Galactic Patrolman?_ " Horkion remarked with wonderment, " _They still exist? I thought for sure they had all been killed by Frieza!_ "

" _Oh_ ," Laswe grunted, leaning on the railing, " _They still exist alright…in all the 'safe' corners of the universe. They_ used _to hang around the Moons…until the PTOs attacked._ "

Oom'Bagu growled. " _They must not like inhospitable planets either…I know of no record of them ever visiting_ my _home world._ "

Nevrrest joined them in narrowing eyes at the trim woman. " _Is that so…?_ "

The patrolman leaned in close to one of the stained and worn floats, tipping her sunglasses down for a moment before getting a megaphone off her belt. " _Attention everyone!_ _Can I have everyone's attention please!_ " The flanarians all leaned forward and stood up to better see the patrolman, cautious and curious. " _Beautiful day outside, huh? Sorry to interrupt your party, but I'm going to have to shut this parade down._ "

There were cries of terror and confusion amongst the recently liberated flanarians and the elder man came running down from the stands. " _No wait, please!_ " he cried as he approached her, " _I don't understand! What have we done to offend you, Galactic Patrolman?_ "

" _Hm?_ " she replied, lowering her megaphone.

" _We beg you, whatever it is, don't punish us!_ "

" _No, no, you got it all wrong_ ," she waved with a gentle smile, " _I'm not here to punish you – I'm here to protect you!_ " The flanarians looked suddenly hopeful, but then she turned and spread her arms at the parade. " _From these horribly unsafe floats!_ "

Nettelish pulled a chicken bone from her mouth. " _Unsafe_ what _now?_ "

" _And it's not just the floats,_ " the trim woman in the purple uniform continued, " _There's rubble all over this city! I think I even saw a_ rat _somewhere._ " She shivered.

The flanarians all looked down in shame. " _But…but…_ " protested the old man.

" _Now, now,_ " she patted his shoulder, " _Don't get all worked up about it. Just fix up the floats, clean up the streets, hire some pest control, and I'll write you a permit for another parade._ "

" _But…_ " he continued to helplessly plead, " _You don't understand…that could take months!_ " He gestured back to the booth. " _And our heroes will have to depart soon. We wanted to honor them so badly._ "

" _Well it was a good effort, but we always got to make sure to do things properly!_ " she replied, saying the last word into the megaphone to the people in the stands, like it was some kind of cheer.

" _That little cretin_ ," Oom'Bagu cracked his knuckles against his palm, " _Completely ignorant to how much she's upsetting them. Someone ought to go down there and teach her a lesson_."

"Whoa, scary!" interjected Ai, clapping her face, "I had no idea that Justiciar Oom'Bagu was such a gangster!"

"He was a lot edgier back then – stop geeking out and interrupting!" Laswe snapped at the hologram.

"Sorry, sir!"

Nevrrest got up on the banister, gripping it with her bird feet. " _That won't be necessary – being a fool isn't a crime. Let's just go have a nice chat with her._ " She leapt and floated down toward the parade. The other justiciars looked at each other and shortly followed. " _Good morning, patrolman_." The gathering looked as Nevrrest landed, folding her arms behind her as the rest of the justiciars joined her. " _Lovely day for a parade, is it not?_ "

The patrolman pulled her sucker from her mouth. " _I'm sorry – and you are?_ "

She gave a polite bow, touching her chest. " _Nevrrest. Some call me 'The Crimson Fighter'._ "

The patrolman itched her head with her megaphone. " _What, are you some kind of pro-wrestler?_ "

" _Erm…_ " said all the justiciars, getting sweat droplets on their heads.

" _No,_ " Nevrrest assured. She spread her arms proudly. " _I am actually the leader of this fine band of warriors._ "

" _Warriors?_ " the patrolman said, blinking, " _You mean…I thought you were performers for the parade_."

They again, collectively sweated with embarrassment.

" _Hardly_ ," Nevrrest replied, a twitch in her brow, " _You may have heard of us. We call ourselves the Justiciars – freedom fighters for the galaxy._ "

The trim woman tipped her sunglasses down, reassessing them. " _Freedom fighters, huh?_ " She held up a finger. " _You know that's just another word for_ terrorist _, right?_ "

The justiciars' eyes lit white with rage, but Nevrrest only forced a smile. " _...Yes_ ," she answered with severe pleasantness.

She pushed her sunglasses back up. " _Hmph. I see. Well, what can I do for you, Nevvie?_ "

" _Nevrrest_ ," she corrected. Her plume raised a little. " _It's just, I couldn't help but overhear your concerns about the parade. While I'll admit, it's no king's parade, it's the best these people could come up with on short notice. We are sworn enemies of the PTO, so it's important that we keep moving. I'm not even much for ceremony, but it would be rude to decline their kind gesture. So don't you think any health and safety activities can wait a little while?_ "

" _Hey, don't get me wrong, those Frieza dudes are bad news,_ " the woman waved, " _But Frieza's dead now and the PTO have cleared out of this system. We can't keep wallowing in the past forever, now can we?_ "

" _Um,_ " Laswe interjected, " _We literally just liberated this world yesterday._ "

The patrolman suddenly paused, taking off her sunglasses completely. "… _Prince Laswe? Prince Laswe – sixth son of King Kaipo and co-ruler of the Fifth Ponachi Moon?!_ " Her eyes turned to stars and she swept up to Laswe like a puppy. " _Oh I've heard so much about you! I've been waiting to be posted in your people's sector for_ years _, but instead I got this crummy little beat. It is true you're just_ loaded _with cheddar? It's such an honor, sir, like you don't even have an_ idea _! Wait, what are you even doing here?_ " She grabbed his shoulders. " _Did these people kidnap you?!_ "

" _Okay, hands off!_ " he shoved her wrists aside. He dusted himself off irritably. " _First off, don't use the 'p' word around me. It's just Laswe. Second off, I'm one of the justiciars. If I had been kidnapped, the whole universe and the next would know about it by now._ "

She nodded twice and put her sunglasses back on. " _Undercover and these are your bodyguards – got it._ "

" _THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I JUST SAID!_ "

" _As I was saying,_ " Nevrrest stepped back into the conversation, " _I'm sure you're eager to help these people get back on their feet. Frankly, if our being here any longer than a few days wasn't such a liability and there weren't so many other worlds to liberate, we'd stay a while and help them do just that. But there_ is _a long-term recovery plan being put in place just as we speak._ " She put forth an encouraging smile. " _My very good friend Sepis, a genius engineer, is currently working with the planet's best minds to plan all kinds of restoration projects._ "

" _A professional engineer?_ " she asked, curious, " _Wow, that's lucky. What's his license number?_ "

Nevrrest blinked. " _His what now?_ "

" _His engineering license – for my report._ "

" _Oh. Well…I don't think he has a license_ ," she explained, " _He's self-taught, you see. One of the most brilliant people I've ever met – a true natural._ "

" _Well that's no good,_ " the patrolman shook her head.

" _Pardon?_ "

" _I can't let an unlicensed engineer work on a restoration project! That sort of thing is strictly regulated._ "

Nevrrest blinked. " _You're joking._ "

" _I would never!_ " the patrolman assured, " _Galactic guidelines are_ very _clear about that. We can't put the future of a society in the hands of some amateur fix-it man. What if one of the bridges he designed collapsed, harming dozens of innocent people?_ " She folded her arms and nodded twice. " _Honestly, I'm almost embarrassed you wouldn't think of that yourself._ "

The forced smile fell from the corners of Nevrrest's cheeks. " _…You know, a lot of bridges collapsed in the last fifty years. Where were you then?_ "

She pulled the sucker from her mouth, her sunglasses going lopsided with annoyance. " _Huuh?_ "

" _I said…_ " She stepped forward and her plume fanned. " _Where were you fifty years ago when Frieza handed over this world to Bluebar Crem like it was a prize pig? Where were you when all these people were starving in forced servitude?!_ "

" _Eeeeesh, I wasn't even born yet, okay?_ " She started waving her sucker at her. " _You know, you got a real problem, lady, you know that? First wasting my time with your ruffianism and now mouthing off to a patrolman of the galaxy! I get that you're frustrated, but don't take it out on me – I'm just doing my job._ " She hoisted her megaphone at the crowd. " _Now pack up this parade! I'll need to speak to your leader at once, please!_ "

" _Madam Patrolman_ ," said the old flanarian weakly, " _We don't have a leader anymore…we were ruled by Bluebar Crem for fifty-one years. Our great president was murdered long ago._ "

" _Eesh, can this place be any more of a hopeless wreck?_ " the patrolman complained, making the flanarians bow their heads, " _Just bring me_ somebody _okay? I have work to do—_ "

The patrolman's skin quivered across her body like a mad caterpillar as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Nevrrest's face had gone dark, her grip on the patrolman quivering with rage. " _…I think it's time for you to leave…_ "

The slim woman yelped and bounded away like a jack rabbit, turning and fuming at Nevrrest once she was a safe distance away. "Excuuuse _me? How_ dare _you lay a hand on a galactic patrolman?!_ "

Oom'Bagu folded his arms. " _Young lady_ ," he assured with a smirk, " _If she had laid a hand on you, you would know it._ "

" _Now, come on, guys_ ," Horkion placated, spreading his arms, " _Let's all just try to get along_."

" _No!_ " Nevrrest snapped. Her fangs emerged and peeked through the edges of her beak as she wrinkled her face in disgust. " _Shutting down the parade is one thing – it's ultimately insignificant fanfare that will soon be forgotten._ " She clenched a trembling fist. " _But who are you to stand in the way of someone who just wants to help? You don't get to decide who is and isn't allowed to serve others!_ " She raised the fist to her chest. " _A heart that burns for_ justice _! That's the only requirement for being a hero! Not one of your damn licenses!_ " The patrolman cowered back as Nevrrest towered over her, wisps of red energy hovering about the blecha. " _If you're here to stand in the way of those ready to give their all to aid and protect others, then you can just get back in your ship and_ leave _!_ "

Everyone was silent as the patrolman shivered and seethed, clenching her teeth. Till one of the flanarians raised a pudgy fist into the air. " _Yeah!_ " he shouted, " _Get out of here, Galactic Patrolman!_ "

The whole crowd started to shout. " _Yeah!_ " " _Hit the road!_ " " _We don't need you causing trouble!_ " " _You're all talk!_ " " _We want our_ real _heroes!_ " " _Beat it!_ "

The patrolman turned red in the face. " _How…how_ dare _you?!_ " she shouted, " _I am a seasoned and licensed patrolman! I'm not going anywhere until my job is done!_ " She whipped out a booklet and pen like they were weapons. " _If this is how you're going to be…then you leave me no choice!_ " She took off on her rocket boots, flying along the entire length of the parade. Like a true pro, she wrote tickets at lightning speed and slapped one to each and every one of the parade floats, zipping back around and landing directly in front of Nevrrest with her hands on her hips. " _Ha! How do you all like_ that _? Feeling like mouthing off some more?_ "

Nevrrest simply lifted a corner of her mouth and snapped her fingers, setting all the tickets ablaze and dissolving them to ash.

The patrolman reared back on one leg and hauled in the loudest gasp, like her favorite dress had just been eaten by a rabid dog. " _You…how dare you!_ " She jabbed a finger at her. " _You just destroyed official, galactic sanctioned documents! That's a priority one offense! You could be arrested for doing that! I mean…_ " She seemed to notice Nevrrest's enormous frame for the first time. Shaking, she grabbed her laser pistol off her belt and pointed it at her. " _I'll…have to arrest you!_ "

Suddenly, Nettelish, who had simply been watching all of this unfold, stepped forward and placed her hand over the barrel of the gun. " _I'm not one to shy from a fight,_ " Nettelish admitted, her glowing violet eyes reflecting off the patrolman's big, blue ones, " _But even I respect the phrase 'choose your battles wisely'. Just think for a moment about what you're doing. How will it look to these people if you make an enemy of the very person who just saved them? How will that bring order?_ "

The patrolman pointed the gun at Nettelish. " _Shut up!_ " she snapped, " _Of course there'll be order! That's what the law's for. It creates order by simply existing!_ "

" _Ah-hahaha!_ " Nevrrest cackled. She smiled disdainfully at the patrolman. " _How foolish. The law creating order – as if it were some god watching over everything._ " She stood behind Nettelish, her frame towering over both of them. " _But there are no gods. There's just people. And these people have no use for a fool like you or laws that do nothing to save them._ "

" _You're crazy_ ," said the patrolman, eyes wide. Her teeth ground with anger and fear. " _You're disgusting! The lot of you! Lawless band of freaks! I'll put out a bulletin on all of you!"_

They could all see in her eyes that she was counting the numbers and truly wondering if she could arrest them all by herself – and doubting it. So, Nevrrest acted. Approaching her like a naughty child, Nevrrest slapped the pistol out of the patrolman's hand and grabbed her by the back of her uniform, walking calmly toward the patrolman's ship.

" _Huh…?_ " the patrolman blinked, dumbfounded at first. Then she started to kick and scream. " _Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Unhand me, you brute! This is your last warning! I mean it! HEY!_ " She yelped as she was tossed back inside her ship and Nevrrest forced the dome closed, bending the metal to seal it shut. The patrolman pounded on the glass and shouted, right up to the moment that Nevrrest picked the ship up, hoisted it back like a football, and chucked it into orbit.

Nevrrest dusted her hands off and turned, hands on her hips. " _Well, glad that noise is over. Apologies for the disturbance, everyone. You may continue with the festivities._ "

The flanarians cheered and the band struck a chord as the parade resumed. However, the elder flanarian looked down in dismay. " _I apologize. It seems even the great Galactic Patrol has fallen to pieces in the wake of Frieza's tyranny. There was a time they were a shining beacon of safety and order, but it seems that time has passed…_ "

Laswe bent down and picked up the laser pistol from the ground, cradling it in his palm. " _Yeah. No kidding._ "

" _Our people are celebrating_ ," the old man continued, looking off at the crowds, " _But in truth, I fear for all our futures. Yes…we are free. But who will watch over us now? If not the Galactic Patrol, then who…?_ "

Nevrrest was silent for a moment and then turned with the justiciars at her back and a fist curled before her. " _We will._ "

Laswe jerked. " _What—we will?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Nevrrest affirmed, " _Tell you're people not to worry – we will keep them safe._ "

The old man about cried with joy as he thanked them and returned to the stands. Nettelish cocked a brow. " _Well now._ "

" _Indeed,_ " Oom'Bagu agreed. He stepped up next to Nevrrest. " _What happened to us not staying here?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Horkion agreed, " _I mean…we all agreed that staying on any world was too dangerous, that we would only attract more dangerous people here._ "

" _Yeah, and what about liberating all those_ other _worlds?_ " Laswe added.

Nevrrest just chuckled. " _Oh, I wasn't talking about protecting this planet. I'm talking about protecting the entire galaxy_."

They all stirred. Oom'Bagu took his baton off his back and turned it over in his hands. " _If I may be frank, I don't think that's a task we're up to._ "

" _Of course not._ " She flew up to the top of a dilapidated wall, perching as she looked far off into the sky. " _We're going to need some help…_ "

"That's how it all began, Ai," Laswe told the hologram of the master marshal, "We set out from then on not only to liberate more worlds from the remnants of the PTO, but to build an organization that would fulfill Nevrrest's promise to the Flanarians. The Galactic Patrol put out a bulletin on us just like that patrolman said they would. We had several run-ins over the years with the Patrol after that, butting heads every time. But they couldn't shut us down." He narrowed his eyes. "And now they want to try to regulate us. Don't you see, Ai? We're enemies."

She nodded. "I understand, sir." Laswe sighed with relief. "I see how important Patrolman Jaco's presence is here now!"

Laswe fell over. "What?! _That's_ what you got out of all that?!"

"Yes!" She pumped her fists to her chest. "I see now how broken up you are by the falling out you had with the Patrol."

"Falling out?!" he squawked, "We never had something to begin with!"

"You don't have to explain anymore, sir!" She fiercely saluted. "I apologize for not informing you immediately of this most important guest's arrival, sir! Please forgive my irresponsible behavior!"

Laswe started sputtering like a goldfish out of water, till it suddenly hit him he had a perfect opportunity here to kill two birds with one stone. His wings buzzed and he folded his arms. "Of course, master marshal. And I know just the way you can make it up to me. Since you're so keen on the Galactic Patrol, _you_ can be his escort."

Her pupils turned to stars. "Really, sir?!"

"Yep!" he smirked, "Make sure to keep him busy! Show him everything – every little detail till he's _sick_ of it! No slacking off now. We wouldn't want our important guest to be disappointed, would we?"

"No, sir! Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"Of course, that means you'll have to come back onto a duty shift early. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Of course not!" Her headphones and hoodie came flying off. "I'll get dressed in uniform right away, sir!" She turned her back and opened a drawer, but paused. "…You know, sir, I don't think I've ever heard you speak of the former Grand Marshal so respectfully before. She really meant a lot to you, didn't she, sir?"

Laswe's eyes darkened, but his face didn't move. "Heh. What makes you think I have room in my life for something as petty as harboring feelings for a traitor?"

"It's okay," she assured, "I get it – I really do! It's probably why you're so frustrated most of the time. But you know, sir…you never had to set something on fire to get a point across." She turned around and smiled at him, pinching her eyes. "Nope! Your words do that just fine."

Laswe stood at a loss for words. "I…" He scoffed, shutting his eyes and turning his head. "Just get your ass down here already before I wear out my patience."

"Sir!" she saluted and ended the call.

Jaco stood with his arms crossed and foot tapping as Laswe approached. "Well it's about time. That was an absurdly long time to spend confirming a visitor's pass."

"Can it, song-n-dance man," Laswe snapped, hovering over him. He smirked. "Anyhow, I got you taken care of. I've assigned one of my _best_ people to look after you. Her name is Ai Amor, and I've instructed her to give you an official tour of the fleet."

Jaco brightened, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Ai Amor? You don't mean that lovely—" He put a fist to his mouth and coughed. "I mean bright young woman who greeted me when I arrived?"

"Yes, and I expect you to _stick with her_ and not go wandering off. We wouldn't want you to get _lost_ … _got_ it?"

"Well that shouldn't be a problem at all!" He turned and cleared his throat. "I mean…" He waved. "I suppose that's acceptable."

"Great!" Laswe grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him along. "Now why don't you go wait in the corner like a good little patrolman until your escort arrives – thank you!"

He left him there, finished patching up the scene with Master Guardian White and his girlfriend before retiring to his office to find some peace and quiet. While sifting through the paperwork that had started to pile up, he remembered a drawer in the bottom of his desk and opened it. He took the laser out, an item he hadn't touched in years, and turned it over in his hands, inspecting the squiggly 'N' of the Galactic Patrol on the grip. Nevrrest had once asked him why he had taken it – speculating as a trophy or memento. His answer had been simple.

" _It seemed the polite thing to do. She might want it back someday._ "

Laswe tossed it back into the drawer and scoffed at himself. "Eesh. Sometimes, I'm just as bad as Ai."


	9. Chapter 9

Nettelish awoke suddenly, taking a moment to remember where she was. The home of Prince Vegeta and his extended family – that much was obvious from the evening light pouring through the circular window. She sighed and pushed up her fingers through her messy, black hair. "Falling asleep in the middle of the day again, Nettelish? We don't have time for this. Come on, get it together."

She pushed aside her black robe, which she had been using as a blanket, and got off the sofa, her tail hairs fluffing as she stretched. She walked to the nearest bathroom in her bare feet, stopping in front of the mirror to inspect her bed-head. It was just as bad as she had expected – her spiky black hair pushed straight up off her forehead and little spiky locks stuck oddly off the length. She yawned and got a brush off the sink.

"Ack, pathetic little human brush," she complained as she worked, "I need a stronger tool to conquer this mess."

She paused, her eyes shifting back. She sat the brush down and her fingers moved at her side, glimmering as she began to whisper a spell. Golden arms reached out and she spun around, screaming with rage as one of the hands clamped over her mouth and she lost the spell. Three more arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and holding her fast.

A mouth with four, shiny white tusks pressed close to her ear. " _Dar-_ ling…"

Her eyes widened with rage, her body trembling as she struggled to break free. _Why is he here?! He should be on Misado! And how did he break the bonds so quickly?! Does that mean…oh no…_

"What's the matter?" Xiuzi's deep, demonic voice rumbled, "You don't seem happy to see me. Is it this form? The side of me you tried to bottle up and hide away?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Admit it, you _like_ me this. You like it so much, you can hardly stand it." He spun her like a ballerina and hugged her to himself. "You selfish little thing. You're afraid of what you want. You little coward! You couldn't face this." He forced her hands onto his face, pinning her with his red and black eyes. "Cause you love being bad. You love it _so_ much, don't you? Go on, little monkey. Keep running away from what you want!"

She pinned her legs against him and broke free, bounding from the bathroom into the hall. She finished muttering her spell and her hands lit with white light. Suddenly, the floor broke open and black smoky hands seized her. She lost the spell and cried out as she was pulled into darkness.

King Yemma appeared in her vision, sad but in agreement. "Very well, to the deepest pits of Hell it is. There, your soul will be cleansed and your memory erased. In time, you will be reborn as a new being. May you have more success in your next life…"

"Why…" Nettelish whispered as her body turned to dust around her, "Why did it have to end like this…?"

"Why?" asked another familiar voice. Nevrrest stood next to Xiuzi and they both folded their arms and shook their heads.

"Who are you kidding?" they said together, "You're no better than me…"

Nettelish gasped loudly, sitting up on the sofa in a cold sweat. She slapped a hand to her face and forced herself to push out a long breath. "Damn you, Xiuzi." Sweeping her robe off her, she got to her feet.

Nettelish returned to the enormous garage conjoined with the mansion, where she found Vegeta's wife, Bulma Brief, in the same place she had been that morning – under a capsule corp spaceship. Her blue hair pulled back in a small pony tail and her work outfit covered in grease, Bulma rolled out from under the ship and sat up. "Hey, hey, welcome back, sleepy head," the human greeted her.

"Sorry," Nettelish apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Bulma waved, "You were up all night teaching me about these modifications."

"No, I mean for this." Nettelish held out a hairbrush, the handle broken clean off. "It seems it wasn't meant to endure the strength of saiyan locks." She looked to the side with embarrassment.

"Please, I have a million of them," Bulma assured, "Plus, you were in such a hurry to get over here you hardly packed anything, right? Maybe when this is all over, I'll take you on a shopping trip."

Nettelish furrowed her brow. "A shopping trip…?"

"Yeah, hit up the mall, get your hair and nails done. Maybe a spa and a pedicure – ooh, and some new outfits!"

"Not…my sort of thing."

"Eesh, don't tell me you hate shopping _too_. You're just as bad as Vegeta and Goku. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Nettelish cleared her throat. "So, how are the upgrades coming along?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." Bulma rested her hand with the wrench over her knee, looking back at the white, round ship. "I'm doing my best, but without a proper diagram I'm having trouble making sense of the modifications you described."

Nettelish folded her arms and sighed deeply. "I'm a warrior and a sorcerer, not an engineer. Honestly, I wish Goku would just make the trip in my shuttle with the rest of us."

"Yeah, but if you really do know Goku, you know how stubborn he is. Once he sets his mind on something, there's no use trying to change it."

"But it's positively naïve." She shifted her glowing eyes resentfully. "Wasting time modifying one of your ships just so he can train that misbegotten avatar. He's putting everything at risk. If I didn't need him so badly, I wouldn't entertain it for a second."

"If I were you I'd just relax," Bulma advised, "It may seem crazy, but Goku has a way of making everything work out. He's beaten so many bad guys, I've sorta lost count. He even saved my Vegeta from being executed by you Justice people. This demon of yours will just be another one for the record books."

Nettelish sighed and leaned up against the ship, her long black hair pressed against the paint. "If only it were that simple. At times like these, I miss the easy solutions of battle. But magic is complicated and strange."

Bulma lowered her brow with concern. "What do you mean? What exactly are you guys up against here?"

Nettelish looked down at her from the corner of her eye, the purple glow glinting off her eyelashes. "Stopping a being like Xiuzi is no small task. It took all the resources of the Libra monks just to put a solution together, and even more to act it out." She straightened out and spread her hands. "In the end, the only recourse was to imprison Xiuzi. But first, in order to do so, we had to strip him of his powers. Or, more accurately, we had to lock them away." She removed her glove and held up her pinky finger which glimmered with a solid ruby ring. "And we did so with these."

Bulma took her hand in her greasy fingers, inspecting the ring. "Wow, look at that craftsmanship! Is that really made from a single gemstone? And look at the detail in the engravings! This thing must be worth a fortune!"

"I've never put much thought to its monetary value," Nettelish admitted, "But it is a very powerful magical item. It was created by the Boar's Sin, Master Sammich." She held up the ring to look at it closely. "The idea was we would bind our souls to Xiuzi. As a demon who desires souls, it was a natural contract. But the trick was Xiuzi had to sign the contract, so to speak. The only way to do that was to trick him into putting on the matching set of rings. He was vain enough to fall for our trap." Her mind flashed to that beautiful, sunny day and to watching those bands slide over his golden skin. "Little did he know that by putting on those rings, he was signing this agreement." She remembered hatred burning in his red eyes as those golden fingers dug into the dirt and they surrounded him. "I, Xiuzi, do by this act put my fate in your hands…and as proof, swear off all power bestowed on me by gods and demons."

"Gods _and_ demons?" Bulma asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's just an incantation," Nettelish replied, her eyes shifting, "The bottom line is that from that moment on Xiuzi became tied to the fate of the ring bearers." She snorted. "In a way, it's almost like marriage."

"Marriage?" said Bulma, putting her hands on her hips and making a face, "Hold on, how is beating your freaky demon suddenly like being married?!"

"It's simple," she stated dismissively, "In many cultures, marriage is symbolized by an exchanging of rings. In others, a red string, symbolizing the string of fate, is tied between the pinky fingers of the couple. In any case, marriage is a contract where one person places themselves in the hands of another." She brought her two index fingers together. "But what happens if one of them dies? Or the marriage is dissolved? If one divorces the other, the other ring doesn't matter much anymore. In the case of Xiuzi's contract with the monks, this is all quite literal. If one of the rings is destroyed on either side, the contract is broken. And, if one of them dies…" Her eyes narrowed. "Or, if say their soul was taken from their body, which is not so different from death, it is also broken. Only, each monk has an individual contract with Xiuzi. Only one can be broken at a time. And with each contract broken, whatever power that person withheld from Xiuzi is returned. In my case…" Her face flashed with dark seriousness as she displayed the pinky ring. "The power of altering fate – also known as the power of wishes. This power, I know for certain, has been released."

Bulma took this all in. "Wait, so that means…because you died…" She looked at the saiyan woman with worry and pity. "Are you saying this is all happening because of you?"

Nettelish gripped her sleeve, looking down. "Yes."

"But wait a minute!" Bulma protested, "From what I heard, you died _years_ ago. I mean, if this was really your fault, it should've happened while you were still dead, right?"

"That's why I did nothing." She looked away with shame. "I was foolish enough to believe that Un Nettelish had been a proper placeholder for the contract. But it must have been broken the moment I died and this ring is nothing more than a piece of jewelry. Which can only mean that Xiuzi has been _waiting_ for this. He's planned something. I'm sure of it." She ground her teeth with frustration. "And if I had just been prudent enough to check on him…to enter the Dark Dimension…"

She stopped as Bulma put a hand on her shoulder, the human woman looking at her with a kind, encouraging smile. "Look, I know I may _seem_ perfect, but believe it or not I make mistakes too. You can't go beating yourself up over this. Believe me, I've seen what _brooding_ does to Vegeta, and it's not pretty." She winked and held a thumbs up. "Goku will help you fix this no problem! You'll see."

Her glowing eyes lowered and she hugged herself with one arm. "I hope you're right."

Bulma frowned at her distress and decided to change the subject. "Okay, so help me out here," she chirped, catching Nettelish off-guard as she pulled her down under the ship, "What's this about redirecting the flow?"

"It's supposed to flow into itself," Nettelish explained, awkwardly rubbing her head, "Three times."

"See, that doesn't make sense," Bulma sighed, "You're just making the process longer. I don't see how that would help increase the output of the engines."

"That's because she's not quite right," said a gentle, shy voice. Little Sepis squeezed between them, wedging himself under the ship and tracing a digit over the lines. "It's not about changing the flow. See, you need to open a second line here and expose the fuel to the reserve tank here. Then, carrier fluid will hold a charge. After that, you just install a simple shift filter here and – voila! Super fuel."

"Ooh, that makes sense—hey, wait a minute!" Bulma snapped, jerking out from under the ship, "Who asked you, you little bug?!"

Sepis cowered under the vessel. "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just…you've been at this all morning and I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Bulma barked, shoving a finger between his bulbous red eyes, "I don't need any help from some scheming little creep like you!"

"I'm not a creep…" Sepis innocently protested.

"And what is _this_?!" She snatched a gadget from his hand. She looked it over her eyes widened with rage. "You cockroach! This is one of my prototypes! Thought you could sneak off with it, huh?!"

"I keep telling you, I don't steal things!" he shrilly squeaked, pinching his eyes in exasperation, "I was just fixing it!"

This made Bulma pause. "Fixing it?" She gave the device a questioning look and pushed a button on it. It whirled to life. "You…you got it to work! I was working on this for months and…" She looked at him carefully. "How did you do it?"

Sepis wrung his hands and shrugged. "The power cells you were using were too strong for the process to work."

"But nothing less could power this!" Bulma protested.

"Yes it could, you just needed to refine the micro generator a little bit."

Bulma's jaw dropped and she turned the invention over. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Sepis looked down meekly. "Nevrrest always says it's what I was born to do. Honestly, working with my head and my hands just makes me feel safe. That's all it really is." He rubbed at his head. "I got a little bored with everyone else being busy. I found a box full of devices like that – so I tinkered with them till I got them all to work. Which is why I ended up wandering over here…"

"Wait a minute!" Bulma blurted, bending over him, "You mean to tell me you fixed _all_ of them?!" She looked at the device. "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, that was my throw-away bin. It's where I put all the projects I've given up on. And you're telling me you got every single one of them to work?!"

"Ehe…" Sepis uncomfortably shrugged.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Show me."

He took her to the dusty box and she examined all of the discarded inventions, confirming what Sepis had said. As Sepis explained how he had resolved the problems with each of them, Bulma continued to proclaim her shock at not coming to the same conclusion. Scientific jargon flying back and forth, their conversation grew to such rapid, excited heights that it made Nettelish dizzy.

Finally, the monk cleared her throat. "Not to interrupt, but the ship? We really need to leave as soon as we can."

"Oh, right," Bulma turned. She gave the table covered with now working prototypes a final look and then put a hand to her hip. "I gotta hand it to you," Bulma said to Sepis, "You're pretty bright for a crummy little minion."

"Please, Lady Bulma," Sepis plucked at an antennae, "It would make me feel so much better if you would just call me Sepis…"

"I guess you've earned that much," Bulma decided, "So why don't you finish the deal by helping me get this ship up to standards?"

Sepis lit up like the rising sun. "You…you really mean it? I would love to assist you!"

"As long as you behave yourself, I guess I wouldn't mind," Bulma offhandedly admitted.

Before she could say more, Sepis seized her hand faster and tighter than either of her children ever had, leading her back under the ship. Nettelish joined them, bent over as she observed them work.

The morning continued in a frenzy of work as those who filled the Capsule Corp Mansion worked toward their quest on Misado. This was evident as the garage's air filled with the sound of chatting voices and clanging tools, two saiyans entered from either side of the space. Vegeta was taking his usual route from the gravity chamber to the shower. Goku had returned from training as well, a routine that he had taken up in the wilderness several dozen miles away. The sweat beading on their muscle-hardened skin, they were just about to pass each when they simultaneously froze. Unexpectedly, the same sight had caught their eye – the vivid image of Nettelish's rear end jutting out from under the ship as she interacted with Bulma and Sepis, her long saiyan tail flicking thoughtfully.

Both men swallowed, their mouths feeling dry and their skin tingling. Goku blinked several times. "That's so strange," he remarked.

Vegeta swallowed again, sweating.

"I can't understand why, but for some reason I can't stop looking at Nettelish's butt."

The heat shot to the tips of Vegeta's ears and his face turned bright red. "What is the matter with you?!" he angrily snapped.

"Huh?" Goku gave him a confused look.

Vegeta took the towel off his neck and belted Goku with it. "You're staring at a fierce woman's rear end and you can't understand why?! How the hell did you ever manage to have children anyways?!"

Goku rubbed at the spot Vegeta had struck. "Well…the way Chi-Chi explained it, it was because we did the thing that married couples do." Vegeta's face turned blotchy pale and pink. "I thought that's what you always did to have kids. What about you, Vegeta? Did you and Bulma do the thing that married couples do?"

The red rose up Vegeta's face like a flooding creek. " _Garr-krrr-ggrrr-aaah!_ " He chucked the wadded towel into Goku's face, storming off with pink ears.

Goku pulled the towel from his face and blinked after him. "Was it something I said?"

"Papa!" said the little girl's voice behind him. Goku turned to see his green and white daughter standing behind him, hugging her round little tummy through her gi. The cat-doll Gohan had given her only hours before tucked under her arm, she stood on the toes of her bare white feet and made a pouty face. "Juice!"

"Oh hey, Honii," he smiled. He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "I'm still not used to you talking yet."

She started jumping up and down. "Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get you some juice." He held up his hands. "But hey, I've been thinking about something. You're about the age Gohan was now when he started his training with Piccolo…at least physically." He pointed to the Capsule Corp ship. "You see that? Bulma has been getting that ship ready so you can ride with me to Misado. And guess what? It's specially equipped so we can train on the way there! Doesn't that sound fun?" His eyes sparkled.

Honii glowered at him. "I dun need ta train!"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"I'mma strong!" she shouted at him. She held up her cat-doll and shook it at him. "You play with me an' dolly!"

"Whoa, hey, calm down!" Goku protested, "We can play some too!" He held up a finger. "But you said you want to beat Xiuzi, right? Well, if you're going to do that, we need to train really hard to make sure you're ready!"

Honii started flapping her arms, pinching her eyes stubbornly. "Train dumb! I'mma strong! I'mma beat da demon good!"

"Come on, don't be like that," Goku protested, "You haven't even tried it yet. You might even like it!"

"I don't like—no trainin'!" she continued to snap. Her eyebrows snapped down as she glared angrily at him. "Papa see! Honii strong!"

"I didn't say you weren't!" Goku shot back, getting frustrated, "But being strong isn't enough! There's always room for improvement. Besides, your technique needs a lot of work!"

"No-no-no-no!" she stomped.

"If you keep that attitude, you're going to lose for sure!"

Honii clenched up and let out a high-pitch squeal of rage, shaking the whole garage and causing tools to fall from the walls.

"Honii…" Goku sighed helplessly.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" said Bulma, wiping the grease from her face as she approached. She looked at the tiny plant-saiyan. "Honii, I can't work on the ship for you if you keep shaking the place."

Honii looked at Bulma, her bright green eyes fat with pity. "Bulma, juice! I'm hungry!"

"Oh well no wonder you're so grumpy." She took Honii's hand. "Come on, let's get you some orange juice." Goku sighed, looking a little worn as Bulma led his daughter away. Goten and Trunks were sitting on bar stools sharing a stack of sandwiches when Bulma entered, leading Honii by the hand. Bulma released her and bent down, petting her head with a sweet smile. "Now you wait here. I have to go to the store room to get enough juice to fill that big tummy of yours!"

"Mm! Mm!" Honii happily pumped, nodding.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other as Bulma left the kitchen. Nodding together, they got off their stools and approached Honii. She looked up at them and then produced a bright smile. "Big bros!"

Trunks shuffled nervously, looking off to the side. "Hey." He rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess I'm you're big brother. So…" Before he could continue she threw her arms around his stomach in a hug. "Whoa!" He blushed. "Hey, come on. Are all sisters really this clingy?"

"Wait a minute, Trunks," Goten interjected, "I thought she was _my_ little sister."

"Um," said Trunks awkwardly, still trying to gently escape the embrace, "The way Mom explained it, she's _both_ our sister because that seed thing made her from our dads."

"Whoa…cool!" Goten remarked.

Trunks turned Honii toward Goten. "Here! Hug Goten. He's much more into that kind of thing."

"Haha!" Goten laughed with a big smile, happily taking over cuddling duty. He picked her up and held her over his head. "She's weird, isn't she, Trunks? Her hair is like grass and her skin's like paper!"

"That's because she came from Misado," Trunks explained.

Goten sat Honii down and got his juice box from the counter, slurping it. "What's a Misado?" he asked between drinks.

Trunks looked at Honii. "It's uh…well, it's like…" Goten patiently drank his juice as Trunks fumbled for an explanation. "It's the thing where all green people come from, duh!" he finally spat out, "I mean, come on! Why do you think there's so many green people around?"

"Oooh, you mean like Piccolo?" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"Exactly! They're all a Misado."

Honii probably would have corrected this statement if her eyes weren't so focused on the juice box in Goten's hands. Her bottom wiggling and her tail flapping like a poised cat, she leapt at Goten and snatched the juice box out of his hand.

"Hey!" Goten cried. Honii giggled happily at her prize, her eyes sparkling as she slipped the straw into her mouth. But before she could drink, Goten grabbed the box and tried to pull it out of her hand. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Honii roared at him and fought back, juice leaking out of the box as they tugged.

"Hey, not cool!" Trunks scolded, hugging Honii from behind and picking her up. Her teeth clamped down on his arm. "AAAAHHH!" he screamed and dropped her, dancing around. "Oh-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

Honii slid across the tile, poised like a tiger and baring her teeth. "I'mma hungry, give juice!"

"No, it's mine!" Goten held it above his head.

She pointed. "You share!"

"No, you get your own juice!"

"Want juice _now_!" She tackled him, hanging off his neck as she tried to climb for the juice. Goten managed to wriggle free and started to run laps around the kitchen island, Honii knocking stools over as she bounded after him.

Trunks clenched his teeth, rubbing the red mark on his arm. "Dude, don't just run from her like some kind of chicken!" he shouted after his best friend, "Show her who's boss!"

"But how?! She won't stop!" Goten protested.

"Just hit her or something!"

"Okay!" Goten spun around and smacked the flat of his hand into the middle of Honii's face, sending her flying back into the cupboards and breaking the wood, dishes spilling everywhere. Honii rubbed the red hand mark on her face and her angry eyes grew fat with tears. "Aw, Trunks! We made our little sister cry!"

"Who cares?" Trunks grumbled, "She's a brat."

Tears spilling down her cheeks, Honii stomped to her feet. She bared her teeth, hissing as green energy wafted around her.

Bulma entered with a gasp. "What's going on here?!" She dropped the giant jugs of juice on the kitchen island. "Trunks! Goten! Honii! Explain yourselves right now!"

"She bit me, Mom!" cried Trunks.

"What?!"

"And she tried to take my juice!" added Goten.

All the energy vanished from around Honii as Bulma stood over her, arms folded. "Honii?"

Honii rubbed at her tears and pointed. "He wouldn't let me have juice! And _he_ grabbed me! And _he_ hit me!"

Bulma pointed at the floor by the kitchen wall. "All of you, sit down!"

"But Mom—" Trunks protested.

" _Now_!"

The children lined up on their bottoms against the wall, Goten and Trunks sitting together and Honii on the end.

Trunks sweated a little as Bulma stood there with her arms folded. "Mom, why are _we_ in trouble?" he protested, "She's the one who attacked _us_!"

"Because!" Bulma scolded, "You two are not only twice as mature as her, but over a hundred times her age!" She looked at her boy sadly. "I expected more from you, Trunks."

Trunks looked down with shame.

"As for you, little lady!" Bulma turned on Honii, the child's tail shooting up stiff like a frightened cat, "You couldn't wait two minutes for me to bring you juice?! How dare you try to steal Goten's?!"

Honii looked down, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I dun know, Bulma," she stated quietly, "I want ta be good. But sometimes…I want ta be bad."

Bulma stared at her for a moment, surprised by this response, and finally sighed. "Well at least you're being honest about it." She moved her hands to her hips. "Well, I hope you know I'm not giving you juice after this. You'll have to drink water instead."

Once again, Honii surprised Bulma by looking up with purity and strength in her eyes. "That's okay. Big bro can have my juice."

Goten lit up. "Really?! I can have all that juice?!"

"Honii, that's…" said Bulma, "That's really grown-up of you." She chuckled. "Though I don't think you can drink as much juice as Honii can, Goten. You and Trunks are more big-eaters, not big drinkers." She smiled and held up a finger. "Why don't you all sit down together at the counter? You're family, after all, and family should stick together." She looked at the boys. "And from now on, I want you to take care of your little sister and be a good example to her. Okay?"

"Uh-huh," Goten and Trunks nodded together.

Back at the counter with their sandwiches and a glass of juice for Goten, the two boys watched with amazement as their sister held a water cooler jug over her head, steadily downing it.

"Hey, um," Trunks held up a plate to her, "You want a sandwich?"

"Bleh!" Honii stuck out her tongue and turned her head to the side.

"Honii doesn't eat anything," Bulma explained, sitting on the other end of the island, "Unless it's a smoothie or something she doesn't have to chew."

"Why?" Trunks asked, "She has teeth." He pointed to the bite mark on his arm as evidence.

"Solid stuff yucky," Honii explained, sitting down the empty cylinder.

"Is it like when I tried to give ham to Mom's flowers?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Bulma nodded, leaning back in her chair, "Honii's mostly saiyan, but she's also a plant. So, she doesn't seem to want anything that isn't broken down for her already."

Honii banged her fists on the bar and nodded with excitement. "Blender-blender-blender!" She cuddled her soft doll with enthusiasm.

Bulma got up. "Well, I better get back to working on the ship. We need to leave by this evening. Nettelish seems too wound up over this Misado thing to leave any later than that."

Goten raised his hand. "Mz. Bulma, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"How did the Misado make Honii with our dads?"

Bulma folded her arms and thought. "Hm…well, Goten, that's kind of hard to explain."

"Come on, Goten," Trunks scoffed, putting his hands behind his head, "Don't you know where babies come from?"

"Mom's belly?" Goten offered.

"Well yeah, but they come from dads too."

Bulma blushed and put her hands down on the counter. "Wait a minute, Trunks!" Steam started to rise from her and her eyes grew dizzy. "Are you saying…you know where babies come from…?"

"Psh, yeah," Trunks replied proudly, "I've known for a long time now."

"Whoa!" said Goten.

"But…but how?!" Bulma cried.

"Come on, Mom," Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'm not dumb, you know. I've _seen_ you and Dad kissing."

Bulma melted. "Oh. Kissing, right, of course." She laughed nervously. "Well, anyways, Honii wasn't made the way babies normally are. Instead, a giant nut used some of your dads' blood to make her. Then, she bloomed out of a flower."

"Whoa!" cried Goten, holding his little fists up to his chin, "That's so cool!"

"That sure is weird," Trunks remarked, looking at Honii, "Just like her."

"I'm not wi-erd!" She puffed her cheeks up with irritation. "I'm ah warrior made ta beat da demon Xiuzi!"

Trunks made a face at her. "A warrior? Yeah right. I bet I could take you."

" _Mmmrrr_!" she growled, her green tail flapping, "It's true—I'mma really strong!" She stood up on the stool and held up a fist. "Mothar made me ta beat 'em! And I'mma gonna do et!"

"Esh, chill out," Trunks snorted, taking a dismissive bite of his sandwich, "I mean, you're just a little kid. You'd be just as useful against some bad guy as the baby."

Honii sparked with anger as she clenched her teeth. " _Errrr_ —ya take that back, big bro! It's what Mothar made me to do, so I'mma gonna do et!"

"And I can't wait to see how strong you get." Goku smiled in the doorway of the kitchen. "But it's not easy, is it boys? You had to train really hard to face Majin Buu, didn't you?"

The boys looked at each other and then at Honii, who was giving them a scary face. "Well…" hesitated Trunks, torn between macho and honesty. He finally decided on the later. "Yeah, it was a lot of work. I mean, Goten and I did awesome, but it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, and we had to train really hard for the tournament too!" Goten added.

Goku smiled, but Honii's face had gone dark. "You see, Honii? Training's important for everybody!"

Honii gritted her teeth. "You think I'm gonna die just like Daddy, don't you, Papa?" she stated, speaking the most clearly any of them had ever heard.

They all paused and Goku gave her a concerted look. "You mean…like Vegeta…?"

A mixed bag of the memory of Vegeta's incredible self-detonation and the memory of being told of his death flashed through their minds. Bulma covered her mouth with both hands, disturbed to be reminded of it, and the boys looked down.

Honii continued to grind her teeth with an audible noise, finally jumping up on the bar and looking at Goku eye to eye. Her face covered with rage and pride, she drew a deep breath and pointed a finger right at him. "I'mma gonna show you, Papa, _and_ Mothar! I don't need anyone's help – I'm gonna beat 'em on my _own_!"

Goku's face softened with worry and understanding. "So that's what this is all about. You think you need to prove yourself." He held up his arms. "Honii, I don't think you're weak because you're Vegeta's daughter. I just…don't want to see anything happen to you because I let you go into a fight you weren't ready for."

She turned away and grunted bitterly.

Goku sighed. "Listen, Honii…actually, this goes for you boys too." He pulled up a chair and sat backward in it, resting his arms over the back. "Nettelish has been telling me more about this Xiuzi character. She told me with the shackles that the Libras put on him, he should be weaker right now. But if he reaches full demonic strength, he'll be many times stronger than Majin Buu was."

"What, really?!" Trunks cried, leaning over the table, "That Debora guy was a demon and Dad said he wasn't that tough! So how could some demon be stronger than Majin Buu?!"

"I don't know, Trunks…it doesn't really make sense to me either." He looked at Honii again. "I know the Buu you met didn't seem like much…but the one that was around before you were born was no joke."

"I know Buu," Honii blurted, her face dark again, "I know what Mothar knows." A chill went up Goku's spine as a crooked grin crossed Honii's face and she looked fiercely at Goku. "And I woulda taken that Buu apart like a puzzle."

Worry ached in Goku's chest. _Honii…it's like she's a different person from one moment to the next._ His mind picked apart the moments of her entire short life, from the purity of her smile as she hugged Gohan to her hateful rage as she attacked Vegeta. _Sometimes, she's gentle and innocent like she wouldn't harm a fly…but other times, she's almost sadistic. It can't be just because she's Vegeta's child. I mean, Trunks isn't like that._

Bulma sighed. "Honii, get off the counter and sit down."

The grin reverted to cute, puffy cheeks. "Sorry, Bulma," she bowed her head and sat politely in her chair.

Goku leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and thinking. "Huh…well, I guess there's nothing for it, then. If you don't want to train, we'll just have to use a shortcut to make you stronger."

"A shortcut, huh?" Bulma pressed, "What are you talking about, Goku? The hyperbolic time chamber got destroyed, remember?"

"I know," Goku assured her and then grinned with a wink, "But I know an old friend that has another trick up his sleeve." He stood up. "What do you say, Bulma? Mind watching Honii for a little bit?"

"I don't see why not," she shrugged. She looked at the kids. "As long as you three can manage to _behave_ yourselves." The trio sweated with sheepish smiles.

"Great!" He touched two fingers to his forehead. "Be back in a bit!" And vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Middle places, by their nature, were mysterious because they were the places people tended to forget. But it was in those forgotten places that sages grew in their wisdom, that hopeful youths found their potential, and new adventures began. Not many people knew this anymore. But Goku did. In all this time, in all his travels and the new things he had learned, he had never forgotten the middle places and their value.

Which was what led him, on the day they would journey to Misado, to instant transmission to Korin's Tower. At its base was Upa's village and at its top the Lookout. If any place on Earth was a middle place, this was it. Goku walked across the tile floor and past the marble columns to find the little white cat who had once been his master watering rows of bean plants.

"Well," remarked the grizzly old cat as he continued to sprinkle the watering can over his crop, "It's been some time since I've seen _you_ around here." He sat the watering can down and picked up his tiny wooden staff. The cat assessed the warrior with closed eyes. "How you been doing, Goku?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed his head. "Well, you know, it's been kinda crazy lately."

"Mm," Korin grunted with a nod. He looked at his crop. "If you're here to collect some sensu beans for your journey to Misado, then I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend Krillin already came by and cleaned me out."

"Oh, really?" Goku chuckled again, "I guess there _is_ a chance we might need them." He paused. "So, you already know about Misado?"

Korin nodded. "Mm. At least the basics. Krillin told me what he knew."

"I don't think any of us understand the situation entirely," Goku admitted, "But we know it's serious."

Korin leaned on his staff and sighed. "There's been darkness creeping across the universe lately. It's only a matter of time before it reaches Earth." He looked at Goku seriously. "You sure you want to be so far away from home when that happens?"

"I know it's a risk," Goku sighed as well, folding his arms, "But I'd rather take the fight to its source with Nettelish than wait here for something bad to happen. Besides, Nettelish said that since all the really bad people on Earth are all dead that it should be safe for now. But you're right about one thing: we don't have a lot of time."

Korin hummed and tipped his head to the side. "Why did you come here, Goku? What's on your mind?"

Goku's expression hardened a little. "Did Krillin tell you about Honii?"

" _Hrm_ , not much," the old cat admitted, "Though, I've actually be aware of her ever since the meteorite landed. Her energy is filled with mystical power."

"She wants to fight Xiuzi, the demon responsible for all this," Goku explained, taking a seat on the stone enclosure of the garden, "She says it's why Misado made her and seems to want to do it more than anything. Trouble is, she doesn't want any help doing it. That includes training. I think she's afraid if she trains, she won't get credit for beating him."

Korin stroked the fur under his chin. "I see. It's true, Vegeta's greatest downfall has always been his pride. And you, Goku…do you know what your weakness has always been?"

"My weakness?" Goku thought for a moment. "Well…I guess I've never been very smart. At least, that's what everyone keeps telling me."

Korin put both paws atop his cane. "It's worse than that, I'm afraid." He leaned forward. "It's _impatience_. Always after the quick solution, always eager to rush off head first into battle." He shook his head. "These are yours and Vegeta's greatest flaws. And I'm afraid you've passed them on to your daughter."

Goku nodded. "You're right. Which is why I need your help." He pressed his hands together and smiled. "So, do you think I could borrow some sacred water?"

Korin leaned back with a contained smile. "Oooh, I see where you're going with this."

"Well, you said it yourself." He looked up, reminiscing. "Back when I first climbed your tower, I wanted quick solutions more than ever. So that's what I'm going to give Honii too, the same thing you gave me."

"I'll whip up a batch no problem," Korin assured. He hummed. "But first, Goku, I'd like you to tell me more about this Honii. Have you noticed anything strange about her?"

"Strange? Where do I begin!" Goku helplessly laughed, "What isn't strange about her?" From there he went into detail, relaying all his struggles with Honii, from her drinking habits to her sudden bursts of growth. After a while, he quieted, looking to the side. "And all that's fine. But what really worries me about her is that I don't understand her at all. I always felt like I could connect to my kids. Sure, there were difficult times with Gohan, but not like this. Sometimes, when it comes to her, it feels like there's two different kids living in the same body."

Korin nodded, as if all this made perfect sense to him. "A creature like Honii isn't born every day. Even among the many strange things in our universe, she's an oddity." His face pinched seriously. "Tell me, Goku…do you think your daughter is a good person? Or is she evil?"

"Good or evil?" he said with surprise. He thought for a moment. "Well, I don't see any reason to call her evil. I mean, she's never really done anything all that bad – other than breaking a few things and biting some people. So I'd have to say good!"

"Mm…" Korin nodded solemnly, "Under normal circumstances I'd agree. But as you said, Goku, Honii is anything but an ordinary child."

"Is that a bad thing?" Goku asked, concerned.

"It's impossible to say, and that's the problem." He scratched at the side of his head with his staff. "You see, Goku, I've sensed something about Honii from the moment she was born. Tell me, what do you know about karma?"

Goku thought. "Karma, huh? Well…I guess Grandpa used to talk about it a little bit. Like…something about bad people getting punished because of the bad things they do, right?"

"That's part of it," Korin nodded, "But in this case…think of it like a glass full of oil and water. The two don't mix, right?"

"Hm…nope!" Goku affirmed.

"Think of a person like an empty glass. Let's call the 'water' good and the 'oil' evil. Every time someone does something good, their glass fills with an amount of water matching the amount of good they just did. The same goes for evil, only the glass fills with oil. Over the course of a person's life, their glass either becomes mostly filled with oil or water, making them either a good or evil person. Of course, no matter how much of one or the other you fill your glass with, the water or oil you added prior doesn't simply evaporate. It will always be a portion of your glass. Just take Vegeta for example. His glass has a lot of oil in it, but these days it's overflowing with water too."

Goku nodded as he listened, arms folded. "Okay, that makes sense. But what does this have to do with Honii? I mean, she hasn't been alive very long at _all_ , so her glass couldn't have much water _or_ oil in it yet."

Korin hummed, looking down and gently plucking at a whisker. "It's true with most children. They're blank slates, empty glasses waiting to be filled. But not Honii…for whatever reason, someone or something thing has already filled her glass for her."

Goku felt his chest tighten with concern, though he didn't know what he feared yet. "What do you mean?"

Goku then witnessed something he hadn't seen since he was a little boy. Last time it had spooked the wits out of him and this time he fared no better. Goku clenched his teeth and a shiver shot straight to the top of his hair as one of Korin's eyes opened. But it wasn't a person eye or a cat eye as one might expect. The first time Goku had peaked at one of Korin's eye, he had witnessed a fish swimming around, like his brain was some kind of aquarium. This time, it was like a black pearl bearing the white silhouette of his daughter, barefoot and her body stretched into that of a woman. In the midst of the eye, she walked with grace, power, and purity.

"I mean, Goku, that before she was even born or had a chance to make any decisions of her own, Honii's nature was already decided – created from karma taken from her parents. When I sense your daughter, I see a being of pure good, driven to protect others and striving to always better herself. But that's not all." He opened his other eye. In it, Goku again could see the silhouette of Honii, this time a black shape on a white, pearly eye. Instead of an upright walk, she was hunched and he could see her open mouth silently cackling with a terrible grin. "I also see a being of pure evil – selfish, pursuing her own glory, and spiteful of all others. These things were _given_ to her, Goku – taken from you, Vegeta, and Misado. Unlike the rest of us, she didn't have a choice."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense," Goku protested, tugging at his hair as he nervously inched back to the creepy Korin, "I mean, you can't just _make_ someone else to blame for the things you've done. It doesn't work like that."

"Normally, I'd agree." He gazed at Goku intensely with the two silhouettes. "But it is what it is." He closed his eyes, making Goku sigh with relief. "But that's not even the part that bothers me."

"Oh great," said Goku, flabbergasted and eye twitching, "What's the part that bothers you?"

Korin tipped his head up at him. "It's that _I'm_ the one telling you this."

"I don't follow," Goku sheepishly admitted.

" _Mmmrr…_ " Korin sighed, resting his hands and chin over his staff. "I can sense that your friend, Nettelish, is very in tune with the mystical energies of the universe, much like I am. Surely, she must have sensed this about your little girl as well."

"Nettelish?" Goku blinked, "You think…she knows that Honii has evil from Vegeta and me inside her?" He looked at his palm. "I mean…I assume it's from us. It couldn't have come from Misado – she's all good."

Korin nodded twice. "It's not just that she's pre-built with karma inside her. It's that she's split right down the middle – fifty, fifty – like a coin, you might say. It's very strange, unheard of even. Sometimes, people can be pretty conflicted between good and evil. But perfectly balanced? Even among those who strive for that, it's extremely rare." His brow tightened. "And yet, she's said nothing about it."

"Well…I'm sure she has a good reason," Goku assured.

"Perhaps. But that aside, I feel I should warn you about some things."

"About Honii?"

"Mm," the old cat nodded, "You see, Goku, this Misado – from what I've been able to gather – isn't a person like you or me nor is she a god like some of the other beings you've encountered. She's what you'd call a spirit. A spirit having a child with a mortal is even rarer than the gods doing it and in some ways twice as dangerous. Honii will always be disconnected, divided between two plains of existence – that of the physical and the spirit realm. Because of this and her dual nature, you must watch her very closely as she grows, Goku. Be careful what influences you allow in her life."

Goku rubbed at his head. "That's a lot to take in…" He put his fists to his hips and straightened. "But I'll make sure she grows up right! I am her father, after all. It's the least I can do."

The corners of his fuzzy mouth rose and Korin nodded. "Right." He grumbled a little. "Though…there is one more thing."

Goku hung forward. "Oh man. What now?"

"Just one last warning." The old cat's brow tightened seriously. "Don't trust Nettelish."

"Uh?" Goku pinched his mouth with surprise and blinked. "What? Why not?"

Korin sighed. "I don't doubt she has good intentions in all this. But she has secrets. Secrets that she's kept even from those closest to her."

"Huh? You mean because she's a saiyan? The other justiciars already know about that."

"Yes, that's part of it. But there's more too."

"What more?"

Korin shook his head and looked out over the railing of his tower. "Even I can't see that. She's hidden herself well. Honestly, I could be wrong about her. But the fact is, Goku, that she's kept many secrets for a great part of her life. And those who keep secrets struggle to ever _stop_ keeping them. So be wary of any information she gives you. It's likely only part of the truth."

"Well if her intentions are good, then I'm sure it's fine," Goku assured, holding out his hands.

"Let's hope you're right, Goku." His old master motioned him. "Well, come on. I've more than talked your ear off. Let's get you set up with some of that 'sacred water'." Picking up his watering can, Korin took him back to a room where the old cat kept several oddities, including barrels of water that could see through time. While Goku studied the closed barrels with reminiscence, Korin disappeared and soon returned with a fine urn filled with water.

"Thanks, Korin." Goku smiled as he took the urn. "I know this will do the trick."

"Here, I brought something else for you." Korin held up an object that was both very familiar and a distant memory. It was a simple pole made of red wood that balanced perfectly in his old mentor's hand.

Goku blinked with surprise. "My grandpa's power pole! I…I had forgotten all about this!"

"You left it here when you used it to reach the Lookout," Korin stated, "After that, you were so caught up in your training, it's no wonder it slipped your mind." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I've taken good care of it. It's been sitting in my umbrella rack all these years."

"Well this is great!" He took it and examined it with a glimmer in his eye. "I can't wait to show it to Chi-Chi. Boy, this brings back memories. I bet she'll think so too!"

"Take it with you on your journey to Misado," Korin advised, "I have a feeling it will be of great help to you there."

Goku bowed. "Thank you, Korin. You've been a lot of help."

Korin nodded and gave a little, almost sad smile. "Don't be a stranger, alright? Even if it's just for old time's sake."

"Of course not," Goku assured. He tied the pole to his back and held the urn. "You're a good friend, Korin." He waved as he leapt off the railing of the tower. "Well, wish me luck! This kid's a real doozy!"

Korin leaned on the railing with a smile. "Hmph. Like someone else I used to know."

 **(**Scene Break**)**

The sky was bright and clear – the perfect day for a launch, as if the universe were bidding the adventure onward. In any case, it made for perfect lighting as Bulma and Sepis gazed up at their creation – a fully upgraded Capsule Corp ship, capable of traveling to the edge of the universe in a matter of days. It was a speed that put the speed of the Planet Trade Organization's ships back in their heyday to shame. They had finished earlier than expected thanks to Sepis's helps, so the two had even taken some time to polish the ship and touch up the paint. It was something they both could be proud of.

Bulma let out a big yawn, waving a hand in front of her mouth. "Wow, I can't believe we were up all night!"

"Sorry." Sepis rubbed the back of his head. "I don't sleep much, so that's pretty normal for me."

"Well I gotta admit, working with you was a lot of fun." She smiled at him, her greasy hands on her hips. "I've never worked with someone who could keep up with me in the brains department. Well, maybe except my dad, but you're more fun to talk to."

Sepis blushed, turning his head and fingering his cheek. "Ah…you really think so?"

"Sure do!" She bent over him. "Say, you don't have a phone number or anything, do you?"

"Huh?" Sepis blinked, "A phone number…?"

"Yeah!" she prompted, holding her pinky and thumb next to her head in the 'phone' gesture, "You know, like the telephone? What you use to talk to people long distance? Come to think of it, I don't even know where you _live_."

Sepis's feathery antennae shifted side to side. "Hm…well I don't have an Earth communication device. But…if you really want to be able to contact me in the future, I could always give you Beepbop's transmitter frequency."

"Beep-what-now?" Bulma made a face.

"He would be referring to me, madam," said an extremely polite and pleasant male voice.

Bulma turned to see the probe floating near the two of them, its giant blue lens on her as twig-thin appendages draped from its spherical body. Bulma gasped with delight. "Would you just look at this craftsmanship!" she declared, outstretching her arms like she wanted to hug the thing, "The quality of the optical apparatus! The near-seamless design of the chassis! Three-sixty rotation joints! How much memory does it have?"

"About three million digaquads worth," Sepis answered, "And that's only remotely."

"Incredible! Did you make this?"

"Well, yes and no." He rested a hand atop the droid. "Beepbop was originally a Justice Probation Drone…well, still is technically. He's one of the many kinds of drones that the Justice has. I did draw all the blueprints and create the prototypes for them, but they were largely based off of Mulian exploration probes. Beepbop has been modified to far surpass his original function. He's basically my personal assistant."

The drone's lens blinked, simulating a real eye. "I'm happy to help, sir."

"And just like the Justice's computer, he's capable of accepting commands both analog or verbally." He lifted his hand and nodded. "Okay, Beepbop, please provide Lady Bulma with a copy of your transmitter frequency."

"Of course, sir." A data stick emerged from its front, the probe grasping it with its thin, metal appendages and handing it to Bulma.

Bulma inspected the stick. "Neat." She stuck it in her pocket and they both looked at the ship again. "Well, I guess it's off to space with everybody. Sure hope Goku doesn't rough her up too badly. Those saiyans have a habit of breaking stuff."

"Oh it's not just saiyans," Sepis chuckled, "I can't tell you how many times—"

"SEPIS!" They both about leapt into space as Nevrrest stalked up, head bent forward and tail outstretched so that her whole body was like a spear, her length curling to circumference Sepis as she glared at Bulma. "What the hell are you doing?! I've been wondering about you all evening and morning – to find you've been spending your time with this vicious whore?!"

"N-no, it's not like that!" Sepis protested, sweating, "I was just helping her upgrade this ship!"

"How could you be so foolish?! I thought you had more sense than that!"

"Nevrrest, it's fine! I was only—"

"These are _not_ our allies! You _know_ that!"

Sepis's fists clenched and his antennae lowered. "If you would just hear me out—!"

"I am not talking to you in front of this lowsome creature!"

"Hey!" Bulma snapped, growing more puffed with anger by the second.

Sepis's antennae shriveled and he stalked off in a slump.

Bulma watched him leave and shoved a finger up in Nevrrest's face. "What the _hell_ is your problem?! How dare you treat him like that?!"

Nevrrest bent so close her beak almost touched Bulma's chin. " _Excuse_ me?" she hissed.

"You heard me!" Bulma snapped, not backing down.

Nevrrest folded her arms. "You're criticizing my relationship with Sepis? That's rich, coming from _you_. Aren't _you_ the one who was kicking him around town just the other day?"

"That was completely different!" Bulma barked, "He helped you try to kill my husband—which I see _now_ was only because he's a sweet, pitiful little man who doesn't know how to say _no_ to you! While _you're_ supposed to be his _friend_!"

"This is insanity," stated Nevrrest dismissively, waving her hand, "You must be out of your mind."

"Oh now it's crazy to be kind to your friends, huh?!" Bulma snapped, standing on her tiptoes, "Are you sure _you_ aren't crazy? They don't call it being ' _bird brained_ ' for nothing!"

Nevrrest jabbed a talon against her forehead. "Don't try to provoke me with racist slurs. I know your game, you pampered slut. You're using your wiles to soothe Sepis into a place of vulnerability so you can hurt him. Or maybe you want to try to use him to get to me. Either way, I'm far too clever to fall for it."

"Actually, you're pretty stupid," Bulma corrected.

Nevrrest's cheeks shifted into a deep frown. "What was that?"

"You said you were looking for Sepis all night and morning, right?" Bulma challenged, leaning into the talon, "When he was right here the whole time, working on the ship with me. In fact, even before he started helping me he couldn't tear himself away from all this technology for a _second_. Guy's clearly an engineer and techy through and through." Her brow lowered. "And yet you couldn't find him. Sounds to _me_ like you don't know your friend very well."

Nevrrest's eyes flashed. "Why you arrogant little _bitch_!" she snarled, seizing the front of her shirt so roughly that her talons pierced through the fabric, her hand freezing in a deadly claw above her head.

However, Bulma's big blue eyes just deepened with challenge, a fierce smile crossing her lips. "Go ahead," she prompted, "Do whatever you were thinking of doing to me. I married the most dangerous man in the universe. You don't scare me at all."

As Nevrrest contemplated teaching this whore a lesson, her energy sense reminded her of the powerful presence of Goku and Vegeta barely more than an earshot away. Her fangs disappeared into the gum lining of her beak and she shoved Bulma back with the palm of her hand. "A pathetic little scab like you isn't worth my time anyways. Just stay away from my Sepis." She swept the ground with her tail as she turned and stormed away.

"Hmph." Bulma smiled and resolved it all by pulling down an eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

Meanwhile, deep inside the Capsule Corp Mansion, Bulma's husband – the one and only Prince Vegeta – sat in the home's nursery holding their one-year-old baby in his arms. Dressed in her usual fuzzy bear-hooded onesie with her blue pigtails sticking out, Bulla intently watched her father from the comfort and warmth of his arms as he spoke to her.

"It's possible the whole thing could be nothing more than a big disappointment," he stated, tipping his foot to rock them both, "But then again, I doubt it. Whenever Kakarot's involved, trouble is sure to follow." He looked at the baby seriously. "You make certain you find a rival like that someday, whatever it is you choose to do. Never make the mistake of becoming complacent." Bulla gurgled and he looked up, rocking them again. "A saiyan warrior must always seek conflict." He grunted. "Your mother insists that you won't become a warrior. Perhaps that is true. All the same, it is in our blood to fight. The woman also knows how to do that much, if it's only with her spirit."

Bulla blinked slowly and Vegeta continued to rock. "You understand, that's why your father must go. Like our ancestors before us, I will journey across the stars, seeking a worthy opponent." He smirked. "Though, I highly doubt I'll find one. But very at least I'll get a chance to stretch my legs." As he spoke these last few sentences, he carefully watched as Bulla's eyes slipped closed and her breathing softened. Quietly, he stood up and placed her in the crib, dropping the blanket over her. The fabric settled around the baby's form, as well as the silhouette of her many toys. He studied her for a moment. "Farewell for now, Little Warrior."

Just as he turned away, the door flew open. "Oh good, Vegeta!" Bulma remarked, hand upraised, "You're already here!"

"God damn it all, woman!" Vegeta seethed, red in the face as Bulla started screaming, "I just got her to sleep!"

"Whatever, we don't have for her to nap," Bulma retorted, folding her arms and turning her nose aside, "Listen, I need your help getting all our stuff packed. That saiyan lady keeps insisting we need to leave right away."

He grumbled and spread his hands. "I don't need your help to—hey wait a minute!" He stomped. "What do you mean _our_ stuff?! You're not thinking of coming too?!"

"Of course I am!" Bulma snapped back, "There's too many issues for me to let you go by yourself! What if something happens with Honii? I'm the only one with any kind of _medical_ perspective on her."

"Oh _please_ ," Vegeta snorted at her.

"And furthermore, I need to tag along so I can keep an eye on _you_."

"Me?" he admonished.

"Yes, you! More specifically, you and that _saiyan_ lady. I've seen the way you keep looking at her, you _pervert_."

"Pervert?!" Vegeta cried, his face gone red, "How…how dare you?! I am no such thing!"

"I've seen it!" Bulma continued, leaning in his face, "She keeps making eyes at every muscular guy she finds and you start sniffing your pointy little nose every time she enters a _room_!"

"Vulgar woman!" Vegeta accused, jabbing her chest, " _You're_ the pervert, getting sick ideas in your head like that!" He batted her back with a dismissive gesture. "This is ridiculous. You're not coming. I won't have you distracting me on my mission. You'll only get in the way. Besides, aren't you concerned about looking after the baby?"

"Oh don't worry," she assured, smugly standing with her hands on her hips, "I'll have _you_ to help me with that."

"What?!" Vegeta cried, "Now I _know_ you're joking! You'd have to be crazy to think I'd bring the _baby_ along!"

"And what else are we supposed to do – leave her with my parents?" Bulma challenged, "She's way too big of a handful to put on them!"

"That's why _you_ need to stay here!"

"Oh no!" She jabbed him in the chest. "You really expect me to stay here alone with a baby while you run off to space? Sorry, I've already been through _that_ scenario."

"Th-that was different!"

"Yeah, you were an even _bigger_ ass back then!" She leaned back and folded her arms. "Besides, you _know_ you're the only one that can lull Bulla to sleep. If you leave, she'll be screaming the _whole time_ till you get back!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked back at Bulla, who was standing on her baby legs in her crib and shaking the gate angrily. He met her fierce, demanding blue eyes and snarled, turning back to Bulma. "Fine! Do whatever you want." He stormed past her. "But I'm not helping you pack!"

"Fine! You _jerk_!" Bulma shouted after him, as Bulla in the background stuck out her tongue.

Back outside the mansion, Nettelish stood inside her shuttle, her right eye twitching over her fabric mask. "Uh…uh…" she remarked at the scene before her. It was a room completely decked out in all kinds of Capsule Corp goods, from sofas and coffee tables, fully stocked refrigerators to soda fountains; arcade games to a dance floor. She continued to stutter.

"Nice, isn't it?" stated Dr. Brief, coming to stand next to her with a half-crumpled cigarette in his mouth, "I saw you had this big empty cargo hold, so I took the liberty of stocking it with a few things that should make the journey a bit more comfortable. It's gonna be a few days trip, am I right?"

Nettelish slumped in despair. "You don't understand…this wasn't my storage room. This was my _training_ room. This whole space was supposed to be left open for combat…"

"Oh," Dr. Brief remarked and then scratched his head with a smile, "Sorry about that, I didn't know. But that certainly explains a lot." He put his hands on the back of one of the chairs. "Don't you worry, Miss Nettelish, I'll have all this stuff cleared out in a jiffy."

"No, no, just leave it…" she stated mournfully.

He glanced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she sighed again, "There's no time to be wasted clearing it back out, we have to leave as soon as everyone's ready. Just leave it how it is."

"Alrighty then." He put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Here's a thought. If you really need to train that badly, how about you ride with that Goku fella? He's going to be training on his trip, isn't he?" He paused as she straightened. "Hm? Are you feeling alright? Your face is as pink as a ripe peach."

Nettelish tucked her nose deeper into her mask, her skin indeed bright pink and her eyes glistening. "Train with Goku…? No, that's quite alright. He'll be busy with that…avatar of Misado anyways."

"Hm." Dr. Brief shrugged. "Well, it's just a thought. I guess I better see what Bulma is up to."

Nettelish slumped against the doorway as Dr. Brief walked out and remained there until she was disturbed by the sound of boyish voices.

"Wow, Trunks, are these _all_ new toys?!"

The violet haired boy dropped the swollen bag between him and his friend. "Yep! I bought them just for this trip. Mom says it's going to take a few days to get to Misado. We'd get bored just playing with my _old_ toys."

"I wouldn't get bored – I love your toys!" Goten admonished.

"Whatever – trust me, this is better."

Nettelish sunk against the wall, eyes narrowed over her mask as she watched them.

"I just brought a couple toys," Goten remarked, peaking inside his own bag, "That and a magazine."

"Dude, forgot about that, I got us all set."

"Babe, I promise I remembered to lock the door," said the little human with the dots on his forehead – who was bald now for some reason.

" _And_ Marron's extra underwear?" his cold-faced, blonde wife demanded, carrying a luggage bag over each shoulder.

"I already told you – I checked twice."

"What about your job?"

"Yes, I put in for vacation time yesterday!"

"Would you move it already? I'm carrying more than you."

"I offered to carry one of your bags!"

Nettelish's eyes narrowed further as the couple awkwardly shuffled, dodging the two boys as they darted between the various rooms of the shuttle like a couple rats scurrying through sewer pipes. Finally, the black-haired boy – the one that looked more like a saiyan – separated from his companion and jogged into the hold where Nettelish was and kept jogging in place as he looked around.

"Whoa, so cool!" he remarked at the junk that Dr. Brief had set up, "Look at all this neat stuff!" He ran up to the drink dispenser. "Juice-juice," he sang as he filled a cup and drank it down. He spotted Nettelish lurking by the doorway. "Hey! You're the saiyan lady, right? I love your ship!"

Nettelish's strange, glowing violet eyes gave him a look he didn't understand – it reminded him of the look his mom had once given an unexpected bill that had come in the mail. Worse. It was like the looks Piccolo had given Majin Buu, but with none of the fear. It upset his stomach. However, she ignored his question and left the room, her hip roughly catching Trunks' shoulder on the way out.

"Hey!" Trunks angrily snapped, turning and holding up a fist, "Watch it, lady! Don't you know it's rude to bump into people like that?!"

This too, she ignored. No, it wasn't ignoring – it was like she didn't even hear him at all. Both boys leaned into the doorway and watched her go.

"What's with her?" Trunks wrinkled his nose.

Goten clung to the doorway. "Maybe we did something bad…"

While various parties got ready to board Nettelish's shuttle, a man in an orange gi made his way to the other ship, his strange daughter on his shoulders. "Here it is, Honii! Just like the one that I rode to Namek."

Honii gasped and jumped off him, running laps around the spaceship, crawling under it, and popped back out in front of Goku. "I get this whole ship with Papa?!" she cried, slurring her words as she always did.

"Yep!" he encouraged, stooping with his hands on his thighs, "Just you and me! Bulma spent _all day_ on this ship _just for you_! Isn't that great?"

"Yas!" she hugged his leg, "I get all the time with Papa! Papa is so great! We're gunna have so much fun!"

Goku smiled, massaging his fingers into her thick, green locks. "Yep! We sure will!" _Boy, I sure hope my plan to get her to train works. I mean, as long as it's challenging and I can get her to have fun, it should work._ He nervously took in her enormous grin. _I hope…_

"Fun with Dad? Count me in!"

"Huh?" Goku blinked and looked up from Honii to see a gi matching his and Honii's approaching, stretched over the frame of a brave, handsome young man. "Gohan? Wow, I haven't seen you wearing that in a while!"

Gohan leaned back with a look of embarrassment, one hand scratching his cheek and the other holding a bag over his shoulder. "Well, truth is I sorta lost it when Videl and I moved in together. This is a new one I asked Piccolo to make me." He smiled and leaned forward hopefully. "So, how 'bout it, Dad? Got room for one more?"

Goku's expression widened. "One more…?"

"Yeah!" Gohan smiled, "I've decided I want to ride with you and Honii…so we can train! Just like we used to." He looked at his father meekly. "Would that be okay, Dad?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Goku gasped, pumping his fists up and down, "Of course it is!"

"Really?" Gohan brightened.

"Yeah!" Goku cried. He scooped Honii off the ground and tossed her in the air, making the girl laugh. "You hear that, Honii?! Your big brother is going to come train with us!"

Honii smiled, pinching her big, green eyes. "You mean with you, right, Papa…?"

Goku's face suddenly looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. "Well…I…" He chuckled and sweated. "What I mean is…" He looked at her to see the biggest frown possible on her face.

"Papa…"

He gulped.

The grass under him shot up and started throttling him. "Papa!" she screamed, "You tried ta lie ta me!"

"She's controlling the _lawn_?!" Gohan's eyes bulged down at the grass.

"No, no, I didn't _lie_!" Goku protested, smiling innocently as the greenery thrashed him back and forth, "I just…wasn't gonna tell you!"

She blew a raspberry at him and bounded away, crossing her arms stubbornly as the green blades fell to shreds. "No! No-no-no! We will have fights, and-and parties, and play with Dolly!" As evidence, she turned back around and held the cat-doll up at them.

"Eesh, she's got a temper as bad at Mom, doesn't she?" said Gohan as the two men frowned at the little plant girl.

"Mm-hm," Goku hummed, folding his arms, closing his eyes, and nodding astutely. He held a hand up to his mouth and leaned in close to his son's ear. "But it's okay, I got a plan to get her to train. Did you think you could help convince her…?"

Honii squinted at them with a grumpy frown as they whispered to each other behind the cover of hands. "Hey! Hey!" she piped, "Why are you not talkin' ta me?!"

Both men simultaneously cleared their throats against their fists, further confusing her. But then her papa smiled, winking one eye. "Don't be _mad_ , Honii!" he said with extreme emphasis, "We can worry about all that after we play the special _game_ I made for you!"

"Wow, Dad!" Gohan remarked with equally overt enthusiasm, "You made a _game_ just for _her_?"

"Yeah!" Goku echoed, "And if you win, Honii, you get a special _prize_ I got just for _you_!"

Piccolo snorted at this from across the yard, arms folded as he listened with his sensitive Namekian ears. "Please. Nobody would ever fall for such an obvious bait."

Honii glared up at them with her pinched mouth…and then her eyes popped into stars. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" the two men cried.

"Guh!" Piccolo staggered and sweated with irritation, "Good grief, she's as gullible as Goku is."

She started jumping and tugging at Goku's pantleg. "Prize! Prize! I'mma gonna win ah prize!"

"That's right!" Goku held up a finger. "But only if you win the game! _And_ you have to stop pouting and behave yourself."

"Mm! Mm!" Honii held up her clenched fists and nodded twice, "Will brother play too?"

"Only if you play with Dad first and try to beat him at his game," Gohan told her, "If you do that, sure, we'll have lots of fun!"

"Yay!" she sang, her green tail flapping and eyes pinched.

Vegeta observed the scene briefly and snorted dismissively, lugging his duffle bag over his shoulder and making his way up the ramp into Nettelish's shuttle. Once entered, he glanced around, inspecting the place as he began to wander from room to room. Apart from the chaos being caused by the others who had boarded, the place was very neat and suitable – a fine ship, worthy of carrying a Justiciar. He figured as long as he avoided the forward belly of the ship he would be comfortable enough. That was where the brig would be. A justiciar would always be ready to take prisoners if necessary, after all, and he didn't care for any reminders of his arrest at the hands of the former Grand Marshal.

Just as he, grimacing, thought this: there she was. He entered what looked like a sitting room – with a large window that would be used to gaze at the stars once in space – and found Nevrrest standing against the wall, arms folded and feathered, serpentine tail resting around her powerful, bird toes. She was staring at him, face hardened and flat. He met her gaze unflinchingly and she smirked.

"Don't worry, sweet prince," she remarked, the tip of her tail flicking slightly, "I don't intend to try to kill you. Not today, anyhow."

Vegeta smirked back, his eyes just as spiteful as hers. "Really? I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." She turned stiff as a frozen corpse as he walked right up to her and stroked her feathered belly. "Be a good bird and try not to squawk too much on the trip, hmm?"

Her beak creaked as it clenched. "Why you little—"

He tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked out the door with a wave. "And maybe I'll give you a cracker."

" _Kkk…krrrr!_ " she quailed.

He left her there and continued his inspection of the ship until he came across a room that was being taken over entirely by his wife. Though she couldn't have been there more than a few minutes, she and her parents had already littered every corner of the place with her and the baby's stuff.

"Thanks, Dad, over there is fine," she was saying, "And Mom, could you set up the play pen over there?"

"Sure, dear!" Mrs. Brief chirped.

Bulma turned around with her hands on her hips, observing Vegeta in the doorway. "Well, well, if it isn't Prince Dark and Gloomy. Come to help out after all?"

"Hmph. In your dreams, woman."

"Yeah, I expected as much." She observed the duffle bag at his side. "Is that really all you're bringing? Tell me you at _least_ brought a case of capsule with you."

He snorted again at her. "A saiyan warrior only needs the essentials and his own strength. I'm not some spoiled brat who needs to bring half her belongings wherever she goes."

"Oh this isn't _nearly_ half of what I own," she smugly assured him.

"Whatever."

"Well," chimed Nettelish, pinching her glowing eyes as she peek in from the other door, "I didn't know we were setting up _permanently_ in here."

"Hmph!" Vegeta smirked and eyed Bulma coyly.

"Hrm!" Bulma growled, tensing her shoulders.

"Never mind, though," Nettelish waved, "Can I have you all gather outside? I want to have a word with everyone before we leave."

Vegeta tossed his bag on a chair. "Very well. But make it quick. I'm getting tired of just waiting around."

"It'll be brief, my prince," she assured.

As requested, everyone gathered outside the shuttle, the Briefs in one group, the Sons in another, and Krillin's family on the end. Honii sat on Goku's shoulders playing with her doll and Piccolo stood in the back near Gohan. Furthest to the right, outside of the group, stood Nevrrest and Sepis – the blecha's prison numbers and monitor neatly hidden beneath her fabric bands and the arlian accompanied by his droid, Beebop. Nettelish stood on the ramp to her shuttle, surveying the group before her. She nodded and raised her gloved hand into the air, drawing everyone's attention.

"Alright!" she called, "Is everyone here?"

A voice from above diverted their attention. "Not quiet yet!" The gathering turned with amazement and excitement as three figures descended from the sunny sky – a broad shouldered man with three eyes, a limber man covered in scars, and a child-like being with white skin and red cheeks.

"No way!" Goku pumped, mouth open wide in a smile, "Tien! Yamcha! Chotsu! I didn't know you were coming too!"

"Hehe," Krillin chuckled wryly, rubbing a finger under his nose, "Surprise! I figured we could use all the help we can get on this quest, so I asked them along on my way back from seeing Master Korin."

"Yamcha," Bulma remarked, leaning forward and raising a finger, "What are you doing here? You know there aren't going to be any girls on Misado, right?"

Yamcha blushed and laughed, putting a hand to the back of his neck. "Come on, Bulma, you're such a kidder! You know I care about more than just girls!" He grinned, gripping his bicep and pumping a fist. "Besides, I missed out on you guys' last space adventure and I've been getting back into training. Plus, Krillin said not all the bad guys were going to be super tough. If things get too rough, I can always take a water break."

"Hmph, more like _be_ the water break," Vegeta snorted and muttered under his breath.

Tien walked up to the saiyan with the child on his shoulders. "Goku. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Goku excitedly exclaimed, "Feels like I haven't see you guys in forever!"

"It has been a while," the three-eyed man confirmed. He looked up at the strange girl. "You must be Honii. Krillin tells me you're a very special girl."

Goku glanced up as Honii observed Tien with a flat expression. "Honii, this is a great friend of mine." He took her off his shoulders and set her in front of the broad human.

Tien smiled and dropped to one knee in front of the girl, resting an arm over it. "You know, Chotsu and I know something about being different. We both have things that separate us from most people."

Chotsu floated up to Honii, drawing a raised hand between the top of his head and hers. "No fair. She's just a kid and she's already bigger than I am."

Honii looked them both up and down. "…You're not very strong," she slurred out.

The pair started with embarrassment, Chotsu looking down and Tien rubbing the back of his bald head. "Well…no, certainly not compared to your father—"

"Papa."

"Pardon?" Tien blinked.

She hugged her doll and pointed up at Goku. "He's Papa." She pointed at an immediately steaming Vegeta. "He's Daddy. They both Fathar."

"Holy cow!" Yamcha laughed, bending to inspect Honii, "So Goku and Vegeta really _did_ have a magical kid between them. Guess this makes _two_ kids that Vegeta's had by accident."

"Why you—I dare you to say that to my face, you walking casualty!" Vegeta howled, Bulma holding him back by the collar.

Meanwhile, Nettelish stared at the newcomers this entire time. Finally, in the midst of the commotion she descended the platform and approached. The three turned to her.

"Her eyes glow," remarked Chotsu.

"Yeah…creepy." Yamcha hiccupped. "I mean…in a good way!"

Tien studied the shrouded woman. "You must be the saiyan woman we've heard so much about. Nettelish, right? It's an honor to meet you."

To their discomfort, instead of answering, Nettelish leaned in close, circling and inspecting each one of them. Finally, she stood in front of them, head bowed and chin to her fist. She nodded, straightened up, and pinched her glowing eyes in a smile. "Welcome!"

The three sighed with relief. "Thanks!" nervously chirped Yamcha, "Gosh, with that dark look you had, for a second there I actually thought you were going to clobber someone!"

"I am," she brightly assured.

Yamcha blinked. "Ugh…what?"

Before anymore could be said, Nettelish spun around…and planted her boot dead center in Goku's face. The unwitting saiyan buckled and was sent flying head over heels, bouncing across the lawn and cringing as his head cracked open one of the decorative rocks.

Goku whipped upright, rubbing his head. "Ow! Gee, what was that for?" he whined.

However, he paled as the shadowy face of Nettelish hung over him like a burning abyss. "What was that for, you say?" she quietly replied. She seized him by the front of his gi and yanked him up an inch from her face. "Where were _these_ friends of yours during our little 'warriors' tour of Earth?!"

"Well…" Goku stuttered innocently, "I was going to take you to them, but you said you didn't want to ask anyone else!"

He witnessed the visible part of her face swell up so red he feared she would pop before she seized him by the hair and hurled him face down at the ground, stamping a Goku-shaped crater into it. "You IDIOT!" she howled. She stomped repeatedly on his back, driving him further and further into the lawn. "Empty-headed, dinosaur-loving nincompoop! You had me chatting with half-baked cyborg mercenaries when you had people strong enough to defeat and entire PTO army around?! I suppose you were going to have me meet some friendly giant robot in the arctic next?!"

Goku peeked out from under his hands. "Well actually—"

She leapt into the air and landed with her elbow between his shoulders blades, about making his eyes pop out. Everyone stared with uncomfortable awe as Nettelish sat on Goku's stomach and slapped him silly, the other warrior yipping and protesting like a little boy the entire time. This continued until the awkward display was interrupted by yet another voice from above.

"Get your nasty, home-wrecker hands off _my_ husband!"

Nettelish froze in the middle of attempting to yank Goku's lower lip off as a fluffy yellow cloud barreled straight down at her, the most cross woman she had ever seen in her life riding atop. Chi-Chi leapt off the Nimbus and landed a few paces away, poised with one leg bent under her and the other leg stretched out.

She stood and whipped a hand to the side. "I've had a good, long while to think about it and have decided to put an end to this! I won't let you prey on my dumbass husband anymore!"

Goku, still on his back under Nettelish, tipped his head so he could see his wife. "Chi-Chi? What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?!" She bent, leaning into his upside down face. "I'm here to save you from being molested, you great big _moron_!"

Nettelish slapped a hand to her face. "Oh for the love of— _she's_ a warrior _too_?!"

"That's right, honey!" She assumed a martial arts stance. "And I'm here to school you in some Earth etiquette, you marital bed robber!"

She socked Goku in the crown. "How many other competent warriors did you not think to invite?!"

Krillin scratched a finger against his cheek. "Chi-Chi? Competent?"

"Well she's better than the werewolf!" Nettelish cried, gesturing desperately at her.

"She may have a point," Tien mentioned thoughtfully, "I mean, she did do pretty well back in the day at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Well yeah, but that was a long time ago!" Yamcha remarked and then added in a very hushed voice, "I mean, she's not exactly a spring chicken anymore, if you know what I mean."

"Hey! Are you deaf, missy?!" Chi-Chi screamed at Nettelish, still holding a combat pose, "I said I'm gonna make you pay for taking advantage of my poor, sweet, innocent, brain-dead Goku!"

"Oh don't worry about whatever mattress of yours got stolen," Nettelish cheerfully stated, waving her off. She swept up to her and took her by the hands. "What do you say? How would a fine warrior like you like to test your meddle against an army of pseudo demons?"

Chi-Chi yanked her hands free and shoved a finger up in her face. "Don't you try to butter _me_ up, you dim-witted _hussy_!"

Nettelish's brow crinkled. "Dim?"

"I'm onto you and your games!" Chi-Chi continued to rant, "You think you got my Goku wrapped around your little finger, but you don't! You may have confused him—" She wrapped her fingers together and looked skyward. "—but Goku and I have an unbreakable bond made in the stars! There's nothing in this universe or the next that could ever tear us apart!"

Nettelish blinked her glowing eyes at her. "I mean…that's…nice. Are you mad at me about something?"

Chi-Chi shoved her whole body into Nettelish's masked face. "Oh I'm far beyond mad at you, lady! I _despise_ you from the depths of my heart! You think you know Goku? I can describe to you in vivid detail every scar on his body and the exact centimeters apart from each other! I could distinguish his voice from a chorus of screaming monsters from the other side of the Earth!"

Nettelish held up her hands. "Look! If you don't want to come, can you please just leave? We don't have time to waste on whatever it is you're going on about!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Chi-Chi screamed, showing all her teeth, "I'm telling you a floozy woman like you would never have a chance in Hell with my husband!"

Everyone stared, Nettelish standing so still they could see the wind move through her robes. "Did—" Krillin hiccupped, "Did she actually just go there?! I mean, that's ridiculous, right?!"

"This just got even more awkward…" blushed Tien.

"Chi-Chi…" blinked Goku, still on the ground.

The wind continued to rustle through Nettelish's robes. "…So that's it." She pulled her fabric mask down under her chin…and smirked. She felt something old awaken in her heart, something that hadn't shocked its way through her warrior blood since the days of Planet Vegeta, since screaming sows had looked upon Breet the Merciless with desperate challenge. She shuffled her shoulders, her hood falling back and the clasps of her robe seemingly magically coming apart one by one. Her robe fell to the ground in a rippling pile. "So…you want to challenge me? Fine." She gripped a fistful of the front of her unitard and in a single, deft motion ripped it open, the torn fabric exposing her cleavage as her breasts bounced. Her hair whipped to one side and her tail to the other as she upheld a fist. "Then come at me! I'll fight you any time!"

Chi-Chi was so abhorred by this display that her face bleached and all she could do was stand there. The deafening silence of the gathering deepened to a whole new level till it was interrupted by the volcanic explosion of blood from Vegeta's nose. The prince gave out an almost high-pitched outcry of horror, clapping both of his white-gloved hands over his face as red leaked through his fingers.

"What on Earth?!" Yamcha shouted, eyes bulged at the shuddering saiyan, "Something's wrong with Vegeta!"

Piccolo snorted a laugh, cracking the most obnoxious grin at the prince. "Ha! It seems Vegeta has finally found his type."

"His _type_?!" Bulma screamed, angrily flailing her arms in the air. She seized Vegeta by the ear and started yanking as her husband shouted and growled back in protest. "Hey you! What's going through that muscle-brained head of yours right now?! Spit it out, you dirty pervert! You're married to the most gorgeous woman on the planet and suddenly your perfect wife isn't good enough for you?! What, do I need to start bench pressing to turn you on?!"

The fire was burning inside Nettelish, feral and roaring. "What's wrong?!" she shouted at the horrified Chi-Chi, "Aren't you going to waste more of the universe's time yelling at me? Or are you going to finally show me your meddle, little warrior? Come on!" She seized the tear in her unitard and pulled it down further so that it exposed her navel. "Allow me to introduce myself!" She pumped a fist, pointing at herself with her thumb. "Nettelish, the Tom's Sin of Lust! I fondle any booty I want and I welcome your challenge!" She peeled her fist back, thrusting her chest out. "So let's fight!"

A second red volcano erupted from Vegeta, so strong this time that it blasted him out of his wife's grip and sent him falling backwards onto the ground, his eyes white and his face wrought with helpless, angry confusion.

"Ah!" Bulma recoiled with horror. _This is insane!_

 _This woman is insane!_ echoed Chi-Chi's mind.

 _Beastly cow!_

 _So unforgivably lewd!_

And then a simultaneous decree, both women looking at Nettelish with absolute rage in their eyes. _I'll destroy her!_

Even Piccolo had turned red in the face at this point and was shaking with embarrassment. " _Rrrrrr!_ Will you three women stop it?!" he roared at them, showing his Namekian fangs, "We don't have time for this nonsense!"

Nettelish's face flushed and she dropped her guard. "Oh shit, you're right."

Goku blinked slowly at the two women as they stood off, his cheeks a soft pink. "Chi-Chi," he said, "Why are you so angry? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen?!" she screamed at him, "Of _course_ something happened! You went and had a baby with this whore!"

"I did?" Goku got off the ground and rubbed his head, looking at Nettelish. "But I don't remember doing that…"

"What in the stars are you talking about?" Nettelish demanded, her cleavage pushing at the tear in her clothes as she leaned accusingly forward, "I haven't had a baby in over forty years!"

"Uh, wait a minute," Yamcha stared, leaning over Krillin's shoulder, "Did she just say _forty_?"

"Oh yeah? Then what was the little brat that was at my house the other day?!" Chi-Chi challenged, leaning forward as well and holding up a finger, "You know, the one you abandoned with my husband?!"

"It must have been a figment of your imagination cause you're _crazy_ , sweetheart!" Nettelish retorted. She snapped her hand out to the side like a weapon and seized Goku's ass cheek, squeezing it repeatedly. "But if you're so desperate for me to make an honest woman out of you, I can easily oblige! I'll _rain_ babies down on you with this sweet hunk of meat!"

" _RRRR!_ " Chi-Chi screamed, steam shooting out of her ears and a burst of energy shooting around her body, "I'll rip your head off and stuff it down my toilet, you disgusting hooker!"

"Nettelish! Chi-Chi! Please stop!" Goku pleaded, grabbing them both by the shoulder as the two women almost collided, snapping their fangs at each other. "I don't understand! What's this baby you're both talking about?!"

"Jeez, has Goku forgotten already?" Piccolo huffed.

"Well, she did grow up awfully fast," Krillin said sympathetically, "Can't blame the guy for getting confused." He rubbed his bald head. "Heck, even _I'm_ getting confused at _this_ point."

"What baby?!" Chi-Chi roared.

"She's nuts, there's no baby!" Nettelish shouted, "Unless somehow I've magically forgotten giving _birth_!"

"Oh really?! Well then let me refresh both your memories!" Chi-Chi pointed at her head. "Green hair, has a tail?!" She got in Goku's frightened face. " _WELL?!_ "

Goku's lips curled back nervously and he blinked. "Wait a minute…you're not talking about—"

A little bare foot stamped the ground, making it shake. "Staup it!" Honii's green tail puffed and flapped angrily as she stormed up to the adults and glared at Chi-Chi. "Stop bein' mean ta Papa!"

Chi-Chi turned pale with disbelief. "P…Papa…?"

"Papa didn't do anything!" She looked at Nettelish with annoyance and pointed. " _She_ didn't make me!" She pointed out at the distant sky. " _Mothar_ did!"

"This…this little girl is…but she _can't_ be…" Chi-Chi stuttered, trembling and her brow blue, "She's the b-b-b-baby?! But she's…almost grade school!"

Honii growled like a bear cub at her. "Why didn't you remember me? You were there when Mothar sent me ta Earth!"

"W…what?" Chi-Chi squeaked. She remembered the giant nut in her kitchen. The blue half her face deepened as she sweated and reeled. "That w-was _yooooou_?!"

"Mm," Honii nodded, "Before I was born. Mothar made me from my fathers. She made me ta be strong and to save Mothar. And Papa…" Her fists tightened and her eyes welled. "Papa took good care of me no matter what! So…" She shook the tears from her eyes. "So staup it!"

"But…how is this possible…" Chi-Chi stared. She seized Goku by the front of his gi. "What on Earth did you do with that nut?!"

"He didn't do _anything_ , Chi-Chi," Bulma chimed in, calm and hand on her hip, "The seed took a blood and skin sample from Goku and Vegeta and used it to make Honii. That's it. Neither of them had much involvement or choice in the matter."

" _Hrrm_ …" Vegeta growled, thoroughly sulking in his embarrassment.

Chi-Chi looked at the tiny Honii as she stood in defense of Goku. "So…you mean Goku didn't…" In her mind's eye, the vision of Honii changed. The evil haze faded and the adorable little thing started to sparkle. She traced the outline of her bangs, seeing the strange hump that mirrored the shape of Goku's. Suddenly, it was like the day she held her precious Goten in her arms for the first time and saw that perfect vision of his father as a boy. Tears of joy welled in Chi-Chi's eyes. "Oh…you poor thing…how could I not see it before? You pure, sweet, innocent Goku child!"

Honii was stunned as Chi-Chi swept her up in her arms and smothered her in hugs, her face beaming against the sky. "Oh I always wanted a little girl! You look just like your father – oh and he was so cute when he was a boy! Those were the days!" She wiped a tear happily from her eyes. "We're all going to be the most wonderful family from now on. It's just like the story books – a perfect little girl born from a flower."

Her eyes wide with amazement at this sudden turn – from a woman she had only ever heard scream – Honii's white, papery cheeks turned a soft pink and she returned Chi-Chi's embrace with hopeful uncertainty.

"Whew…" Goku deflated and slumped, "That was a close one…"

Nettelish stared at Chi-Chi as she continued to dote and declare sweet things to Honii, eventually just smoldering with irritation and wrapping herself in her robe.

Goten crept up and tugged at Chi-Chi's kimono. "Um, Mom? Is everything okay now?"

Chi-Chi held Honii over her head for all the world to see. "Yes! The family's going to be alright after all." She held Honii to her chest and gave Goten a stern look. "As long as _you_ make sure to always be a good example to your wonderful baby sister!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he immediately replied.

Bulma smiled warmly. "Well, looks like Chi-Chi's taken to our little Honii too."

"Hrrm, whatever," Vegeta muttered back.

Sighing away her annoyance, Nettelish approached the three new warriors again. "Sorry about that – woman business, you understand."

"Uh…" said Yamcha, Tien, and Chotsu, not sure they did.

"I'm very grateful you've come to our aid, despite not being honored with an invitation." She smiled with a warm pinch of her eyes. "So welcome, warriors."

"Oh and where's _my_ welcome?!" All eyes landed on Chi-Chi.

Nettelish glanced aloofly over her shoulder. "Pardon?"

"I said," stated Chi-Chi, her brow lowered and giving a challenging smile, "Where's my welcome? After all, I'm one of your warriors too, aren't I?"

Goku and all his friends leapt with shock. "What?!" Goku gasped, his lips pulled back with shock, "Chi-Chi—you want to come fight too?!"

"That's right," she hummed. She looked right into Nettelish's glowing eyes with a smoldering smirk. "I was invited, wasn't I?"

"Mom!" Gohan cried with terror.

Nettelish returned the expression. "That's right. I did. You think you're up for it?"

"Oh I _know_ I am," Chi-Chi returned.

Goku glanced back and forth, noticing the tension like lightning shooting between the two women. "Wait…what's going on? I thought we resolved this?!"

"Oh boy," remarked Krillin, "I don't envy Goku right now. He's got himself caught right in the middle of a cat-fight."

"Ladies? Ladies?!" Goku said with increasing nervousness.

Chi-Chi held Honii's head to her chest as she stood off with Nettelish. _Our family's safe for now, Goku, and I intend to keep it that way! I'll protect you, my beloved husband. This harpy won't stand a chance! I won't let her out of my sight!_

 _I could care less what's going through this chick's head_ , Nettelish thought, arms folded, _But nobody tells me who I can and can't touch. I won't let_ any _woman upstage me!_

This line of thought would have likely continued if she hadn't felt something grabbing her butt. She pinched her mouth with confusion and glanced back to see a shiny, bald head and a turtle shell.

"Oooh, she's a _hard_ one! Hehehehe – this baby works out! Where's the padding on her?" A pair of wrinkly hands found her boobs and started to squeeze them. "Ooh! There it is! Hehehehehe!"

Nettelish's face turned pale and blue with horror as she saw the cackling bearded face. "Wha…what a little whore!"

The onlookers all sweated. "She doesn't like the _reverse_?" they all said to themselves.

Roshi continued to laugh until he caught wind of Nettelish's darkened face, her elbow raised high. "I despise desperate men!" She embedded her elbow so deeply into his face that his glasses snapped in half and he impacted into the ground. Nettelish dusted off her shoulder. "Next time try bowing, and I might look your way."

The onlookers sweated more. "Sadistic…"

"Roshi!" Android Eighteen shouted, hands on her hips, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking out for Marron."

Roshi's neck stretched as he pulled his head out of the ground. "Oh! We just came to say goodbye! And then I thought…Marron could use an anatomy lesson! Never too early to start learning I always SAAAY—!" He screamed as Eighteen landed a kick into him that sent him straight through the distant garden hedges.

"Mommy!" Marron chirped happily nearby, arms extended.

"Marron," Eighteen smiled, taking her daughter into her arms.

"You and Daddy do you best on your trip!" the little girl laughed.

The normally flat-faced android smiled even more, looking determined. "I will."

"We're here to see you off as well!" interjected the boisterous voice of Mr. Satan, marching into their midst. He was closely flanked by Videl and Majin Buu.

"Buu say bye-bye—bye-bye!" Buu fluttered one of his mittens over his head.

Gohan met Videl and they embraced. Videl squeezed her husband's neck. "Be safe, okay? And come back soon."

Gohan squeezed her waist as hard as he dared. "I will. And when I get back, I'll be strong enough to protect you and the baby."

"Just have fun with your dad," Videl encouraged, "And your little sister too. We'll be here, waiting for you."

Just then, Krillin spotted another pair arriving. "No way!" he cried with surprise, "Master Korin? Yajirobe?"

"Hmph," Yajirobe snorted, turning his fat face dismissively, "Don't get any ideas. I'm not coming along on your crazy demon-fighting adventure."

"Mm," Korin nodded, scratching his ear and giving a little smile, "I know you all may be a while, so we just came by to say 'good luck'."

"Yeah, and to try to not get yourselves all _killed_ ," the plump samurai added.

Roshi crawled his way back – nose bloody – through the bushes, sheepishly taking Marron back from Eighteen. The cold-faced mother gave him a look like she might hit him again before sighing. "Take good care of her, old man." She rejoined her husband's side.

"Heh, good luck, everyone!" Roshi joined the waving, "Bring us back a souvenir!"

Yamcha laughed and gave a thumbs-up. "You got it!"

"Hmph," Nettelish lifted a corner of her mouth, seeing that spirits were bright and feeling a warmth in her chest, "So, Master Choth…we may have a chance of winning twice after all." Leaping over their heads, she floated down and landed on the ramp of her ship. She jabbed a finger down at the crowd. "Mighty warriors gathered before me!" she shouted, "I see your strength, courage, and resolve and accept you as my allies! From now on, you shall be the Misado Crusaders!"

"Yeah, that's just what this quest needs!" Krillin agreed excitedly, "A face for our coalition! I like it!"

Piccolo snorted, but smirked. "It sounds ridiculous, but it does lift the spirits."

"Just so long as we can _finally_ get on with it." Vegeta closed his eyes.

Nettelish lifted her chin, her glowing eyes gazing down at them with seriousness. "Never forget that _real_ lives are at stake. With every inch of ground you take back from Xiuzi's forces, you will be saving countless worlds from the rise of evil and terror. It is not lightly I place this task upon your shoulders. Nor do I ignore the risk I am asking you to take upon yourselves. Therefore…Goku!" He looked up quickly. She reached out her hand, palm out, over the crowd. "On behalf of all the warriors of Earth, do you accept this most dire quest?" Her eyes squinted, a glint entering them as her cheeks turned rosy. "Will you be my champion?"

A firm smile crossed Goku's lips and he took Honii from his wife's arms, walking up the ramp with the plant saiyan balanced on one arm. He clasped Nettelish's hand and nodded. "I will. We're all with you, Nettelish."

Nettelish's lips parted, feeling the wind caress her hair as her tail rose to its full height. _I can't let it show, but I'm terrified of what's ahead. Still, in this moment…somehow, with him, I only feel bliss._ "Mm-hm-hm," she chuckled, bowing her head for a moment before turning to face the ramp at the head of the march, her fist raised into the air. "Well then…what are we waiting for? TO BATTLE!"

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

The hiatus has ended! Why was there one in the first place? Well, long story short, I got laid off, spent several months job searching/walling in self-pity, got a new job, spent a few months training for said job, got off my butt, wrote a bunch, and got a boyfriend.

YEP!

So glad to be back.


End file.
